Snow
by Mirrorsdeath17
Summary: It's been three years since anyone in Konoha has seen or heard of Kakashi. Team Seven can't well, mostly Sakura can't get over this.She begins to have strange dreams when a red and black eyed leopard enters her life.Sasuke has a child Kak/Sak.Hina/Naru
1. Snow

Snow

Kakashi had been gone for three years on a mission. Naruto and Sakura had went into a short state of depression for a week or so. Two weeks after their depression Sasuke came back. He came back with a baby girl named Dia. Her mother had given birth to her during the time Sasuke went undercover. She had asked Sasuke to take care of her daughter. During those two years both Sasuke and Sakura raised Dia. Also during that time Hinata and Naruto had become closer.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were out on a mission in the Land of Snow. They had just finished a simple escort mission of Princess Tsukiko. Sakura had spent the majority of her free time in the woods where it was still snowing. Dancing in the snow she twirled in the air and laughed freely. Sasuke would just call her actions childish and Naruto would join her with no regrets. Kakashi's eyes would crinkle as he read his porn book. Seriously how could he read those, Sakura thought fondly and sadly.

"Stupid Kakashi." She shouted into the trees.

Sakura could feel a small chakra signature maybe fifty or so yards away. It was walking slowly towards. She unsheathed two shuriken and was ready to flee or fight. At first Sakura was confused the signature was not even ten feet away but the image in front of her kept shifting. Thinking it was genjutsu she tried to dispel it but it stayed the same. Crawling over the snow she saw it left a trail of red- blood. It was a leopard that had silver-gray fur with darker gray spots. The most interesting thing was it's eyes. One eyes was a normal black but his left eyes was red. Immediately reminding her of Sasuke's Sharingan. Inspecting the wound she saw it was deep and that 'it' was a he. Reaching over to his stomach wound the leopard laid still almost comforted by her presence.

Though she didn't do much with animals Sakura knew that felines had certain similarities with the human body. Repairing major damages she was lucky she had brought some gauze. Wrapping him she carried him like a baby to the village. Naruto and Sasuke saw the leopard immediately Sasuke use his Sharingan.

"Where did you find it Sakura?" Naruto asked with child-like wonder.

"In the forest." Looking down at the leopard he truly was bigger than he was supposed to be. She kept having to adjust his weight. The leopard stayed docile like a kitten. All four of them went to the hut and Sakura continued to look after her new patient.

"Can we keep it Sakura?" Naruto bounced up and down excitedly. And this boy was eventually supposed to become Hokage.

"I don't want to live it injured. It can come with us to Konoha but after he'll probably want to go back home.

The leopard licked her hand to which she giggled. "We need a name for you."

"Ja ne." Sasuke said.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked confused.

"For the cat. He'll just be leaving anyways."

"That's horrible teme."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled.

Sakura had ignored the two idiots and looked into the leopard's eyes. They were wise and familiar. "Akame. For his eye."

His eyes crinkled at the name and Sakura felt sadness overwhelm her. Kakashi hadn't come back to them. Even Tsunade had given up hope. The mission was supposed to take two months at most and it had been three years. The leopard licked her neck with a concern she didn't know he had.

Naruto nodded his head sagely, "Akame it fits."

"We'll be leaving in four days. Sakura heal him when you can. As long as he doesn't get in our way he should be fine." Sasuke, their team leader, grumbled before going to his bed.

"Night Sakura, Akame." Naruto grinned before following Sasuke to their side of the hut. Akame swished his tail and looked at her patiently. Giving him a stare she undressed into pants and a shirt keeping her chest binds on to preserve heat in the cold Land of Snow. Akame curled into her body his tail conforming to her waist.

Yawning she smiled, "Night Aka. . ." She drifted of to sleep leaving the leopard to stare at her.

He had finally found them after three years he had found all three of them together. Now all he had to do was become human again.

Waking up at dawn she felt something on her chest. Akame was snuggled into her bosom. His breathing had improved from the ragged short breaths he took yesterday. Try to untangle her way out from him he followed the warmth like a newborn searching for its mothers nipple.

Sakura after seven or so minutes had finally gotten up so she could practice and stretch. The boys were already awake and sparring lightly (of course that meant broken ribs and bones). She sighed sitting down on the snow in thick white furs covering her from head to toe. Within in minutes she felt a wet nose at her cheek. Looking she saw Akame was up and awake. Placing a hand on his stomach she felt the damage was minimal enough that he would have minor pains for the next few days.

He licked her cheek and she giggled. Both boys looked up surprised. They hadn't heard that in three years. He sat on the snow comfortably wrapping around Sakura. Watching the boys spar she remembered the happy days from so long ago.

Akame had his eye trained on her noticing her sadness and distant look.

Four days passed and they left to the Hidden Leaf. Home for all of them. When they reached the gates some gawked at the leopard standing up to Sakura's chest. Akame tensed when he sensed canines. Baring his teeth he snarled at Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto called out grinning. All Kiba could do was nod his head as he was fighting his instincts. Akamaru paced back and forth in front of Kiba as he took in the large feline. Both Akamaru and Akame were about the same size. Akame had unsheathed his claws and his spotted tail hung low.

"Damn that cat is huge. Where'd you find it?"

"Snow he was pretty badly injured when I found him." Sakura explained fully aware of the scene. Two large animals who were natural enemies stood in front of each other. Akame stood next to her but she saw his muscles ripple beneath the thick fur.

"Sorry Kiba. I've go to take him home with me." Sakura jumped up onto a rooftop looking at her leopard. "Akame come on. You can fight later."

For a second, just a second she almost swore the leopard grinned. However he jumped lithely onto the roof following her. They reached her large apartment. He made himself at home with her bed. Smirking she said, "Don't make yourself too comfortable on my bed."

Akame gave a feline snort only to curl himself up and take a nap. "Damn feline." She remarked.

Heading to Tsunade's office she wondered how she was going to explain why she had brought a giant snow leopard with her. The old woman amazingly looked only to be in her thirties, a small purple diamond adorned her pale skin. Honey brown eyes looked at Team 7 warily.

"Sakura," And she saw her pupil wince. "What the hell possessed you in your mind to bring a leopard with you to this village where we have over a thousand inu-nin."

"Well his eye, one of his eyes are red and the other is black. He was badly injured by what seemed to be a- well I'm not exactly sure. It was to wide to be a windmill shuriken and to deep to be a kunai. It actually looked like a katana. But it's still to wide. It didn't looked like he was slashed across because I saw to the wound myself. I'm pretty sure he's been around humans before because he was comfortable with me. He's pretty tame and I don't plan to keep him. Around spring I plan to take him back to Snow."

Sakura stood there with a stubborn set to her mouth. Tsunade knew Sakura would keep the cat whether she should or not. "Fine you can keep it till spring. But, I want to see this cat in a few days."

She kept the smile to her self, bowing to her teacher she made her way back to her apartment. Stopping by the market she bought some meat for him and vegetables and rice for herself. Unlocking the door to her apartment the cat lay sprawled over her grey-beige couch.

Akame had sensed her approach about two blocks down. Her jasmine scent smelled of meat. Taking his time he walked over to her and put his nose up to the meat, steak. Yum.

"Not yet. I have to make something for me and then you'll eat." Sakura headed to the kitchen her freezer and refrigerator were mostly empty so she figured she'd stock up tomorrow. Chopping the greens she took an egg she bought and cracked it in a bowl. Shredding the meat with her knife she added meat and greens to the egg and began to stir. The rice she bought cooked within ten minutes. Slightly heating the vegetable/meat mix in a wok she mixed the rice in and put it aside in a bowl. Broiling a steak for herself she cooked the lettuce in the wok, making the plate for herself she put it on the table.

He watched with interest at his healer. She was making something delicious. The smell of steak wafted to him, with every trained muscle in his body he sat still. Tense, but still. A bowl was put down for him. Prowling his way over to it he saw meat and rice with a little bit of lettuce. Satisfied with it's appearance he began to dig. Sakura had put in a dash of lemon pepper and that made it even more so delicious as the leopard began to purr as he ate.

Chuckling to her self Sakura finished and stood up to clean the dishes. The several dishes she had dirtied were cleaned easily. Waiting until Akame was satisfied she took the bowl and washed it. He was laying there content with the meal.

"Oh we have to go see Shishou in a few days. I have no doubt that you'll be fine but we have to be careful of dogs. Sakura gave his wound a once-over before turning off all the lights and climbing into bed. Akame deciding that he had his rights to the bed as well jumped up and made himself at home.

"Akame," She whined as the big leopard took up all the space it could.

Ignoring his disgruntled mistress he curled his tail around her, within in minutes he was asleep snuggled into her chest. Sakura smiled drifting into sleep she thought of Kakashi. Her dream was slowly turning into a nightmare. Kakashi was on a stake of sorts and was repeatedly being stabbing over and over again. A figure stood in front of him laughing but no sound was coming out. She watched as her sensei made no noise.

No, she shouted though no sound came out the word exploded in her head. No, no, no. Each word was like a bomb going off. Kakashi did nothing his eyes were closed and she thought he was dead. Sakura felt tears slide down her cheeks. The figure had apparently made a comment because her teacher snapped his lowered head up and glared at him with a ferocity the young kunoichi didn't know existed. The figure was laughing again, laughing at his pain, his reaction, at him.

"Kakashi," She mumbled. "Kakashi. No, no no!"

Opening her eyes she sat up in bed terrified by her dream. Akame woke up with a whine. He was surprised to smell her fear along with sweat. Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm her erratic heart beat. Akame not knowing what to do with the hysterical kunoichi rubbed his head against her arm.

Sakura calmed down at the soothing movement looking at Akame she smiled, "Thanks boy. I thought the nightmares would have stopped by now but I guess I was wrong."

Though he couldn't say nothing and she was no longer looking at him he had an inquiring look on his face. Doing the kitty stretch(if you don't know what that is your stupid, go on YouTube if you don't) leaping down from the bed he went to the kitchen waiting for his mistress.

Sakura smiled but as usual for the past three years it rarely reached her eyes and this time it didn't. Akame was worried why would **_his_** Sakura-yes **_his_**- be sad. Trying to distract her he walked behind her and pushed her to the frigde. Chuckling at the felines obvious attempt to et some food she opened it to a blob of tuna that had magically appeared in her fridge. Setting out a bowl for him she dumped the half pound of tuna. Scarfing down the tuna in an elgant manner he hopped on her couch.

"You know what?" She paused to look at the handsome feline. His eyebrows(if you could call them that) had raised in the manner that just screamed in that cool sophitacated way, **_What?_**

"I'm beginning to regret saving you already."

Akame just laid his head down flashing his white canines before taking a long catnap.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto.

Please review even if it's good or bad. Arigatou. :)


	2. Winter

_A giant paw pushed at her face as she ignored the muffled purr. Sakura sat up spitting fur out of her mouth. The pain in the ass she had adopted just only a week ago was being more of a pain than a help. It didn't matter if he could open the door when her hands were full of groceries he was still a pain._

_Akame padded off the bed only to go towards the kitchen and wait for breakfast. The pinkette finally got out of her bed after getting all the hair out of her mouth. Standing up she wore a long T-shirt that went down to her knees. She had gotten it a day before Kakashi had left for his mission from him. She'd worn it ever since. Obviously washing it at the appropriate times but she wore it every time she went to sleep. Walking to her purple and gray kitchen she saw Akame curled into a ball on the floor lifting his head lazily as she crouched down to rub behind his ear._

"_You know the next time you put your hand in my mouth you're losing it right?" She smiled happily as she petted him just a little too hard. Wincing at the slight discomfort he did nothing else._

_Standing up she walked over to the fridge, "Glad we understand each other."_

_Akame wanted to speak if only for that moment. Unknowing of her leopard's predicament Sakura went right along cooking. Fixing a tuna omelet she put his bowl on the floor with his breakfast._

"_We should probably go to Hana and get you some real cat food. I'm feeding you too much like a human. That can't be good for your system."_

_Akame flicked his tail irritatingly at the news. Sniffing the air he padded outside behind a tree and took a dump. Even now he thought it was uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing to relieve himself outside in public. Quickly finishing he leapt into the open first story building window sill. Sakura was reading a book all too familiar to him. Her own omelet was halfway eaten as she thumbed along in the book._

_Akame came up and got a closer look before pawing at it. Chuckling Sakura smiled, "You interested in this perverted book? My teacher had these books read them all the time right in front of us all the time. Even with the books as a distraction he would still beat us. It was kind of pathetic but me and Naruto finally beat him so all's well that ends well."_

_Licking her cheek he made a quick dive for the tuna omelet and leaped off into the living room, narrowly missing the chef's knife that came his way. Sakura cleaned the dishes and opened the door. "Come on we got to go to the Hokage's Tower. Shissou's expecting us."_

_Both leopard and kunoichi made their way to the Tower leisurely. Akame stood protectively next to Sakura keeping on his guard the whole time watching out for dogs. A little puff showed a familiar face to both of them._

"_Pakkun," Sakura smiled. _

_The little pug looked at the leopard curiously before relaying his message to her. "Me and Bull have been around looking for you. There is a little problem at the training grounds. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai overdid it a little. Naruto has fainted from blood loss but the fox has healed his wounds so he should be fine. Sasuke is being stubborn and Sai is smiling. And you know that creeps me out." Pakkun shuddered._

"_I have to go to Tsunade right now. Will they die?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Then get Ino-pig over there I think she's still at the store."_

"_Okay," Pakkun spared one last look at Akame before poofing out._

_Sakura and Akame continued their walk arriving within five minutes of their designated time. Walking into Tsunade's office they closed the door behind them. The blond Hokage looked at the leopard with some suspicions. _

"_Sakura how has he been doing?"_

"_Good, he helps out opening the door so he's not a complete waste of space and he is surprisingly neat for a cat. Though he does laze around a lot. There has been nothing suspicious in his behavior except he likes Icha Icha. So he's a lazy, helpful, perverted leopard."_

"_God you had to go and save a pervert." Tsunade groaned. "As long as he doesn't cause any trouble for the female population you to should be good. You, him, Sasuke, and Naruto have a mission to Suna. Gaara needs some help with an epidemic."_

_Sakura looked kind of wary, "Well I don't think Akame should come with us. He's lived in Snow his whole life and we just brought him here recently the difference in temperature would probably be too much for him. He might get heat stroke."_

"_Good," She said unsympathetically, "Mammals and humans have similar body structures you'll possibly be able to heal him and if he dies oh well."_

"_Look Shissou I'm sorry Shizune hid your sake but I don't think he should go with us." Sakura was silently cursing Shizune to the pits of Hell._

_Akame plopped on the ground letting out a whoosh of air. Both women looked down Tsunade gave him a glare and Sakura with amusement in her gaze. The busty blonde Hokage's eyebrow twitched erratically, Sakura started backing up towards the door. Akame still stayed where he was even when Tsunade stood right in front of him._

"_Damn cat," Tsunade growled before throwing a chakra-laced fist at the leopard._

"_Shissou why'd you have to do that? Think about the people who have to fix this. If this is going to happen every time I bring him over here I'm not coming." Sakura sighed at Akame for goading the fifth Hokage. _

_The big cat was currently standing behind his savior and grinning(well it looked like he was to her) at the old lady's attitude. Tsunade flipped her pigtails behind her shoulder before sighing, "Get him out of here before I destroy my office. You guys will be going. All of you. Tomorrow at three." Looking the leopard she smirked. "Try not to get a sunburn."_

_**A.N Sorry it took so long but here it is. I know it isn't much but school has been driving me crazy.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY STORYLINE**_

_**Shank ya!**_


	3. Hail

_Hail_

_Right now the heat was unbearable. _

_Three years in Snow country could do that to a person. Or, in this case, a leopard. _

_Akame berated himself every second since they had first stepped out on the desert. _

_The heat had been unbearable even from the trees as they neared the large sand mass on the second day. All three jounin saw his uncomfortability and decided to travel at night because even they knew how hot the desert could be. _

_Team Seven woke up from under the makeshift tent they had put at sunrise. It was now sunset and that gave them about nine hours before the sun came round again. Akame reveled in the chilled air. His fur comfortably keeping him warm._

_Sakura came up to him giving him the animal version of a soldier pill. "Sorry but we really need to hurry so we can't eat."_

_Eating it without argument they traveled off in the direction of Gaara's hidden village. Temari and Kankurou met up with them about a mile and a half outside their village. Akame was surprised to discover that Temari was large and round._

"_How's the baby?" Sakura smiled. Shikamaru and Temari's marriage had been interesting to say the least as both her brother's had threatened him if anything happened to their sister._

"_Kicking the hell out of me. The little bugger kept me up all night. Shikamaru was kinda mad when I made sure he stayed up with me." Grinning slyly she added, " I am not going through the long nights alone."_

_Sakura grinned before asking, "So how'd you guys stay awake."_

"_Eww Sakura don't put those images in my head." Naruto shut his eyes and plugged his ears at the disturbing images running through his mind._

_Even Kankurou was looking a little green as Naruto's loud mouth bought up taboo images. "Seriously Sakura that's my sister we're talking about."_

"_Yes you're __**older**__ sister who had a sex life before she had a husband. Anyways how the hell else am I suppose to make a baby." Temari sapped her anger definitely evident in the tone._

_Even Sasuke had the slightest hint, and I mean slightest hint of a blush adorning his cheeks._

_Rolling her eyes obviously used to their idiocy Sakura said, "Kami get your minds out of the gutter. I meant like eating, talking, watching a movie. Or something. Not sex , she can't have sex anyways there is a possibility they could harm the fetus."_

_Naruto looked embarrassed scratching the back of his head, "Sorry. . ."_

_Temari took it in good stride and instead finally took notice of the leopard. Looking down she smiled, "So is it lost or something?"_

"_Rehabilitating." She offered instead, "I found him injured on our mission and brought him with me back to Konoha. He pissed Tsunade off and came with us." Sakura's malachite eyes flashed annoyed._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Akame. Simple enough so I don't have to worry about forgetting it." Sakura grinned at the leopard's surprise. Like anyone could forget his name, he scoffed._

"_Alright well let's go Gaara will be meeting us soon." Temari started to waddle on the sand watching the leopard make his way over the sand heaps. The moon was beginning to rise as they made their way to the village. _

_Gaara arrived nodding at Naruto and Sasuke, giving his older sister a stern look he made his way over to Akame, getting on one knee he held out his hand for the leopard to sniff. After a tentative lick Gaara scratched in that sweet spot right behind his ears. The giant leopard leaned into the Kazekage's touch purring and the rest of them looked on in amusement. A few minutes had passed with Gaara petting and talking to the others._

"_Let's go Gaara I'm starving," Naruto whined._

"_For ramen, right?" Gaara replied dryly._

_Naruto only laughed and took it in stride, "Yep I could probably eat , like, eight bowls of it."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "That's a damn lie and you know it, you probably could eat the place clean."_

"_Whatever let's go to Suna." Sakura effectively ended the conversation._

"_Hey Cherry," Gaara smiled before placing a small kiss on her cheek. Akame growled at the contact. Gaara looked over at the leopard before smirking, "Another stray."_

_**A/N: Look I am so sorry for being so late and it being so short. I got in this bad accident and it pretty much crushed my left side. I've been going through physical treatment and right now I'm using my right hand to right all this down. F***ing asshole hit me head on put in a comatose. I don't know how long it'll take me to get back to writing let alone walking but I still will try to update. This goes for my other story Once Upon A Time (Inuyasha fic). I wish somebody would've have told me how horribly my writing is though. Damn that had to be my worst writing ever. Well I'll update later. Thank you for your understanding. : )**_


	4. Sleet

**A/N: Hello people of stuff. My goal is to get this out to even while i'm injured and so here it goes. Thank you for the get well wishes. I've been doing better but the drugs have been messing me up and making me a little silly so of you see random, crazy, strange things I'm blaming the drugs.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Here it goes:**

_Akame growled low in his throat at the offending term._

_Sakura playfully elbowed Gaara in the ribs, "He is not another stray. You know I usually don't bring them with me but he pissed Tsunade off and he came. He could have been enjoying a nice, cool, air conditioned apartment but no he pissed her off."_

_Akame sent her a faint-hearted glare. She was right, but still he was _**not**_ a stray. He belonged to her and team Seven. The leopard kept his distance from Gaara as the Kazekage transported them to his office._

_The dreary looking place had no pictures just one rug and one desk that looked meticulously neat. "Awe Gaara you cleaned up for me," Sakura held a hand over her heart._

_Rolling his eyes they walked out into the hall to be greeted by the Elders. "Sakura it's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh just a little diplomatic things for Naruto. Gaara's going to be helping him with some Kage things and I'll be over at the hospital or with Kankuro. He's still trying to come up with some new poison. He's still looking for a useable teratologen_(A/N: a teratologen is when a person has an extra limb, ever heard of the two-headed cow or turtle.)_ poison." Sakura rolled her eyes. One day the puppeteer was going to have an extra arm or other limb. Hopefully not an extra head, above or below the belt._

_They nodded regally giving her permission to leave — psh like she ever needed permission. Akame followed the kunoichi through the familiar hallways of Sand. He had good and bad memories of the desert village but there was something to say about being in the present instead of wallowing in memories._

_Sakura lithely made her way to the grungy, not so much anymore, hospital. Familiar faces to her greeted the pair as she walked in one of the male nurses handed her her coat and a clipboard._

"_Misa-chan has been having frequent asthma attacks and heartburn."_

"_Has her diet been altered?"_

_He shook his head, "No she's been following it to the t."_

"_I'll check her out, any CC?" (A/N: Critical Condition)_

"_No just a few cuts and scrapes. The shinobi have a lot better mission completion with those new soldier pills you made."_

"_Really? That's great, as long as their not overdoing it everything should be fine."_

"_I'll make sure they don't. Misa-chan missed you."_

"_Then I know where I'm going first." She chuckled. "See ya Ryuu-kun."_

_Akame looked around the surprisingly non-dreary, being who he was and his past, Akame was very hesitant to come in. After the waiting room he looked around at the calm, relaxing colors and photos of scenery and smiling faces. Even Konoha wasn't like this but that could have changed while he was gone. (A/N:If anyone's confused he only went to the vet not the hospital)_

_Stepping into a bright pink room that momentarily blinded his sensitive eyes he blinked them to look at a young girl no older than nine._

"_Hi Misa-chan how are you feeling today?"_

"_Sakura-nee-san. I'm feeling good," But continued after seeing the medic's glare, "But I'm coughing a lot and have had some chest pain."_

"_When's the last time you had an asthma attack and heartburn?"_

"_At the same time?" Misa asked curious._

_Narrowing her eyes Sakura replied, "Do you have them at the same time?"_

"_No but I just had an asthma attack this morning and I was eating dinner last night when I had heartburn."_

"_On a scale of one to ten how bad were they?"_

"_The heartburn was a six and the asthma was a two."_

_Akame poked his head at the small girls leg, "Sakura-nee-san who's this?"_

"_This is my buddy Akame I found him in Snow and saved him. He's kinda lazy," Laughing at his growling retort, "But he's a sweetheart."_

"_Can I pet him?"_

_Answering the small child Akame thrusting his head under her petite hand. Giggling she rubbed behind his ear soliciting a purr from the overly-large feline. "He is a sweetheart."_

"_Yes he is," Sakura sat on the child's bed as she put a hand on her tiny frame. Pushing chakra into her hand she felt for irregularities in her chest cavity. Inflammation was obviously present in her lungs. The heart had miniscule tissue damage, nothing that couldn't be healed in a few minutes. The real damage was to the trachea for some odd reason it was degrading there was no link to the heartburn but it could definitely explain the asthma attacks._

**_A/N: So this is all I could do write now. It's been so long since I've put anyhting out and I feel like I've neglected you guys so thanks for sticking wwith me. I'm just saying right now don't expect anything for a while. I thought I'd be able to write but it's not working out that well for me. ;P_**

**_Peace and shank ya_**


	5. Ice

_**Ice**_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: I've been getting better so I did this because my doctor said it would be good exercise for my hand and arm. **

_Sakura stood outside with Misa's parents leaving Akame to keep her company for a little while. "I have some bad news."_

_The wife Rima wrapped her arms around herself. "What is it? Will you be able to help my baby?"_

_"Misa has been poisoned. This is a very sophisticated poison that if not for killing him I would've believed this to be the work of Sasori of the Red Sands. This has been specifically created to attack the respiratory system, even go so far as to disintegrate the trachea. I have been able to repair most of the damage but I will need to find the antidote. I'm about to contact one of my friends in Konoha. Her name is Ino she is a very skilled medic recommended by Lady Tsunade when I'm not available."_

_"But we don't have that much money." The husband said regretfully, they were a middle class family that traveled with their business._

_"Don't worry," Sakura laughed, "I have enough saved up to help out with an occasionally patient or two, especially when it's needed."_

_"Thank Sakura-sama." Both parents bowed._

_"No problem." Walking in with the parents she told Akame, "Let's go we need to eat now. See you later Misa-chan."_

_Akame followed her out the hospital glad to be away from all the sterilized and sharp needles that a nurse might **accidentally **drop. Sakura made her way to the Kazekage's house, the four-story house held enough space for all of Team 7 and Gaara's older, less mature brother._

_Kankurou jumped down the stairs smiling at both pet and master. "How'd it go?"_

_"Misa-chan is being poisoned and it seems to have a specific effect on her respiratory system. The nurses are getting samples three for me to mess around with and see what I can find and another three for less heroic reasons. The bastard is going to pay in full when I find him."_

_"Can I watch?" Kankurou smiled._

_"Always and forever," Was her sappy reply. _

_Akame watched in horror at the scene playing before him. What the hell was going on? Glad that he couldn't talk because he might have hated to hear the answer._

_"Okay boy let's go to bed. I'm beat and there is no way I'm not getting up until noon tomorrow." Both woman and leopard strolled upstairs passing a very pregnant lady and a very lazy man._

_"Temari, Shikamaru how's it going?"_

_"Wonderful."_

_"Troublesome."_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow at the personality switch. Pointing at the fellow Konoha-nin she yelled, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Nara Shikamaru?"_

_"Maa maa Sakura-san, I'm just excited to have my first born child." He wasn't smiling but there was a certain lightness to his eyes that wasn't usually there, his stance was straightened unlike his usual slouched position and his arm was wrapped around Temari's rather large waist._

_"And what the hell is wrong with you Temari?"_

_"You try carrying this large as belly everywhere with you. My feet are killing me I have the weirdest fucking cravings and it keeps moving inside me."_

_"Well sweetheart that is what babies do?"_

_"Sakura he's feeding off my misery."_

_Clueless as to what to say at the mysterious and totally out of character attitudes she backed up towards the wall and raced down the hall to her room, closing the door when Akame entered seconds after her._

_Both shinobi and kunoichi shrugged and walked off leaving the medic-nin and leopard to their own devices._

_"Would you like anything dear." Inside Shikamaruwas grinning like the Cheshire cat._

_"Troublesome," Temari sighed glaring at her husband._

_/_

_Writing down the strange occurence Sakura rested her mind at the whirl of events that happened._

_"Why me?"_

_Akame perked his ears before heading over to Sakura as she was still shocked out her friends' behavior switch. Licking her elbow snapped her out of her own little world. Inner had long since left since she had in a way become her true self._

_"Thanks boy. That has to be one of the strangest moments of my life. And I swear if Naruto, Sasuke or Hinata do that I'm going into a coma and waking up in fifty years to see if everythings gone back to normal. You can even come into the coma with me if you want."_

_Nodding slightly he started to push her towards the bathroom reminding her of a thing called hygiene. Chuckling she went to the door, locking it before dropping her clothes and turning on the shower._

_Akame jumped onto the bed spreading himself as much as possible to make it hard for her to get comfortable when she came out. Dozing off he faintly heard the water cut off and the door opening. Ignoring it he kept his comfortable position until he yelped scrambling off the bed. Wet._

_Sakura had come out of the shower to see a big white thing on **her** bed. Hell no, that was her bed, made of the softest silk and squishiest beads technology could make it. No way was this furball taking up all that heaveness. So being the infamous kunoichi she was she did the only thing that came to her mind. _

_She wringed out her hair in his face. She was sure he wouldn't drown._

_For the most part._

**_A/N So there it is ladie and gentleman. So short but so very, very sweet. That Tema/Shika moment just came on at a spur of the moment kinda thing. You wouldn't believe the time i had trying to write this chapter I made liek(for example) two hundred spelling mistakes. I'll be updating randomly until September where I'm hoping I'll be decripplfied (start saying that word because it gonna be in 2013 dictionary)_**


	6. Snow Blindness

**A/N: So I'm here. Surprise. You guys thought I disappeared didn't you. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. :P**

**Me no own.**

_The cat sputtered as the pear flavored shampooed water landed itself on his face. Looking at the kunoichi she had her back turned as she fished through her belongings to find some pajamas to wear. _

_Growling he nipped her ankle gently as he made his way to the couch. It was comfy enough so he fell asleep still aware to the sounds and scents around him._

_Three hours later she was still awake trying to figure out 'one more thing' about Misa's condition Sakura just couldn't figure out the missing ingredients in her antidote. Something was different with this poison-I mean every poison was different but there were more painful ways and useful ways to kill a child. Why? Was the question. What connections did Misa have to make them come up with such a complex poison to kill her?_

_A nudge at her elbow had her looking down into mismatched eyes, "Bedtime?"_

_Nipping her elbow the leopard began to push her out of her seat. Huffing at his rudeness she got up and was herded next to her bed. "Got it!'_

_Staring at her, Sakura growled quietly and began to strip. Akame didn't leave until she had gotten down to her bra and panties. Walking over to the couch he returned to the dreamless slumber thankful for the quiet night._

_It happened to be dawn when he woke up once again but this time the wind brought him the scent of oranges and . . . Uchihas? Getting up he jumped out the window and landed on the sandy but sturdy roofs. Jumping from roof to roof on his way to the gate the guards tensed above him. A girl, young and alone was running up to the hidden village holding a blue scroll._

_The guards allowed her to pass and she finally slowed to a walk once she was safely in the village. A figure jumped in front of her. "What are you doing here Ren?" Akame recognized Sasuke's voice._

_"Tsunade gave me a mission to give you your mission and said I was to help Sakura-nee-san until Ino-nee-san finishes up her mission." Her brown hair looked black in the night time but stray hairs reflecting off the moonlight confirmed Akame's theory that she did indeed have brown hair._

_Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder easily with her being only 5'2" and him at 5'11". In his mind Akame was screaming, __**"HENTAI!" **__Bowing his head he felt he was a failure as a teacher and shinobi. _

_"Tou-san," She blushed, "You're embarassing me." Ren tried pushing her father away but his grip was tight and he just chuckled._

_Father . . . Sasuke chuckling?_

_The world is coming to an end. Akame was looking around for someplace to hide. In his haste he knocked over a trash can that alerted both Uchihas to his presence. Taking out a kunai and Sasuke __activating his Sharingan he relaxed when he realized it was Sakura's leopard._

_"Who's that?" Dia asked with a curious look in her dark eyes._

_"Akame, Sakura's pet. He was found in Snow a while back but you were on your mission." The world seriously was coming to an end, any Uchiha that spoke more than the occasional 'hn' was terribly ill and it prophesized the end of the world because as you know. Uchihas don't get sick it's just not in there personality. Just like smiling, chuckling and any form of happiness or rather yet any emotion._

_Freaking out in his leopard body he jumped up onto the roof bounding towards Sakura's room. Silently letting himself in through the window he noticed she had finally went to sleep in her comfortable queen-sized and plenty of space for him._

_They reached the hospital at ten on the dot, Sakura was still irritated from this morning when she woke up to his tail practically in her mouth. Humans don't get hairballs they just simply didn't lick themselves enough to know or want the sensation. So you can understand her feelings towards a certain kitty kat right now?_

_Good._

_Then imagine her surprise when Dia appeared at the entrance._

_"Ohayo Sakura-chan,"_ _She bowed politely taught so well by her 'stoic' father._

_"Ohayo Dia-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_"The message you sent to Hokage-sama through Katsuyu was given to me because I just happened to be in the room while Ino-chan was on a mission in Waves. She determined that I could help healing while you work on the poison." She responded easily enough._

_"Okay then. Tomorrow I will show you to Misa-chan. I took some of the poison out but it seems to regenerate itself whenever some of it is taken out so that is a major problem. I'll have to find its breaker but as long as she can be healed daily she will live."_

_"Okay Sakura-chan." The girl's face was creepily blank just like Sasuke's. Even though they might not have been blood related the similarities between them were . . . disturbing. _

_"Thank you Dia," She gave the girl a sweet smile._

_The both went their seperate ways, Dia to Misa and Sakura to the labs. The poison intrigued her and tested her knowledge like nothing had for a long while even though it was at the expense of an innocent child._

_And that innocent life was what was going to encourage her to find the answerr before it was to late. She had already made that mistake once and Sakura never made the same mistake twice (LIES!)._

_A/N: I'm so sorry you guys I had to stop here for the first time in my life I can say . . . I hated this chapter but it was super important that I get Dia introduced so that's why this chapter is super short. I'll try to update within the next few months or so and there will be a time skip but I will or at least I'll at least try to explain. If that makes any sense so . . . yeah._


	7. Freezing Rain

**A/N: One of my reviewers (and I'm not hating on them) stated that I was not updating a lot or fast enough. It's not like i don't want to cuz trust me I do but my accident just makes that diffucult and with rehab I'm pretty exhausted. So for you guyzes sake this one is gonna be longer.**

**I'm surprised nobody commented on the fact that I called Dia 'Ren' for a few times on the last chapter. So ignore that typo =P**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: This is dedicated to you so you better feel special right now.**

**FallenCrimsonStar: She had but only briefly in the first chapter as Sasuke's daughter. **

It had been two and a half weeks since Dia had come to Suna and two and half weeks since Ino had still been held up. But the Uchiha was just like her father- stubborn and arrogant and, to Dia's credit, very talented.

She was easily able to hold off the poison three times a day and just as Sakura planned the two young girls bonded. Even though Dia was only able to stay for about 45 minutes during each session she was able to bring her friend 'real' food.

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting nowhere with the poison. Two fuckin' ingredients was what was stopping her from saving this little girl's life. This asshole was going to pay in full. Akame was lying on the ground beside her snoozing. She couldn't blame him because for a _snow_ leopard the _heat_ was intense and he was a cat. And all cats did was sleep, eat and poo. No they did not eat poo they poo and ate, dirty minds.

Anyways the large cat was sleeping when Sasuke walked up. "Sakura take a break."

"I'm good," She muttered refocusing on the papers in front of her.

Standing directly behind her Sasuke put grabbed her elbows and with the slightest bit of chakra lifted her out of her seat and over her chair, "Break. Now."

Freeing herself of his touch she grumbled, "Pushy,pushy." Looking down she nudged Akame with her shoe, "Come on lazy butt we have to leave."

"He doesn't **have** to leave. He's not the one working himself to the bone." Sasuke came to the feline's rescue. With a thankful growl the bi-colored eye 'pet' went back to light snores.

"Traitor," She stuck her tongue out at him before gliding out of the building with a glaring Uchiha behind her.

She didn't fight her teammate as they headed to her favorite resturant in Suna. It was a little sushi bar that made some of the best sushi and sashimi in her world. Pulling up two chairs next to their blonde teammate he was wit hhis signature ramen.

"Sakura-chan guess what. Ichiraku sent me some ramen for Suna. Can you believe it?"

With a chuckle she replied, "Yes Naruto. I can believe it."

She began to eat the raw tuna and salmon placed in front of her. Naruto's face wisted into that of disgust, "Ewww Sakura that's raw."

"Yes Naruto."

"Isn't that supposed to be bad for you?"

"Yes Naruto," Was the same light reply.

"Come one Sakura say something else."

"No Naruto," And at that even the usually stoic Sasuke twitched his lips minutely.

"I got you to say something else. Ha!" Naruto pointed a finger at her.

"Yes Naruto."

The blonde began to sulk as she walked away, "Bye Naruto."

Disappearing in a flurry of sand.

"Ha she said something else."

Sasuke shaking his head at his teammates ridiculous behavior. "You really are a dobe."

"What's that suppose to mean teme?" Naruto shook his hand in mock anger as Sasuke flickered to his room.

"Your total is ¥37.29." **(A/N: IDK)**

"Dammit they left me with the bill again."

Sakura had returned with some tuna and flung it to the now awake leopard.

"If you had come with you would've had a whole lot more than that."

He only laid back down and flicked his tail. He didn't care how much tuna was out there, as long as it was 130° F, no way in hell was he going out there.

With a sigh Sakura returned to her work concentrating chakra in her right hand she poured the poison into the chakra enforced hand before putting the empty glass down and focusing chakra in her other hand.

Bringing her hands close together she was able to have the cruel poison levitating between her hands. With practice that had taken years of training and experience she was able to compress the metals in the poison **(A/N: not like how Gaara compresses his sand, she is only separating the metals and allowing the same metals to bond together making a larger specimen to experiment on)**. Having spent as much time on the Periodic Table as she had on plants and the human body since most assassins preferred a natural death using dust or liquid poisons.

After separating the poison into several groups she found that the asshole used Beryllium **(A/N: found usually in mines and in the processing of alloy metals)** and Hexavalent Chromium **(A/N: found in industries**) both were hard to obtain as several mines and factories had been shut down that held the majority of both alloys. Then something that really struck her as odd Vanadium **(A/N: similar to those above most are industry used alloys for their machines or the metal they are making)** to have manipulated the alloys and metals to perform such a specific task had taken serious dedication near to the point of obsession. The obvious use of so many metals pointed to Sasori once again, the man or puppet er maybe he was a man but anyways he loved his metals. So maybe Sasori had one seriously crazed fan, Sakura sighed, she did not want to have to deal with a wannabe at all.

The last identifiable ingredient used was scorpion venom, now if that wasn't reverence then Sakura didn't know what was. This asshole was getting on her nerves but his or her little crush on the dead Akatsuki member was grating on the Leaf kunoichi's nerves and Akame could sense her agitation from several feet away.

Huffing a sigh he picked himself up and padded over to his temporary owner. Putting his nose on her elbow she looked down and smiled wearily, "The attacker seems to have a little crush on Sasori of the Red Sands. Tomorrow I'm going to tell the Kazekage and send a message to Tsunade. She'll probably get a kick out of this and I need to know where Ino is. But right now we are going to bed."

Eagerly agreeing with her rationale they climbed in her bed when they reached the medium-sized room the Kazekage had kindly given her. Shrugging out of her clothes and tossing them over the side of the queen sized bed Akame wiggled around until he found a comfortable spot curled against her stomach.

"Night boy." She mumbled against her pillow.

Thinking about on the information she had given him about the wannabe Sasori something sounded strangely familiar. Another wannabe might have some information on this one. Deciding to do some investigating of his own soon he fell asleep to the lull of Sakura's breathing.

The morning light woke but human and leopard, then again a loud-mouthed blonde probably had more to do with it than the actual light itself.

"Shut up Naruto," She didn't even have enough energy to yell at him.

"But Sakura you said you were gonna make me breakfast," The grown man whined like a petulant five year old.

"No I'm tired." She was awake now, it was hard not to be when you had a friend like Naruto but she didn't feel like moving just then.

"Leave her alone dobe," Sasuke smirked from the inside of the door.

Annoyed at the chatter Akame lifted his head a growled deep inside his chest staring at the two boys before putting his furry head back down into the comfort of the blankets.

"Someone's grumpy," Naruto grumbled but another growl silenced him.

Even in the feline's subconscious state he could hear footsteps pounding towards them while the others just looked at the door expectantly a whirl of hair came into focus as Dia hung to the door frame, "Sakura!"

**A/N: *Bows to the ground frantically* Sorry that I cant update this fast all the time rehab is a bitch so I beg for forgiveness. Pity the crippled.**

**Sakura:Don't pity her.**

**Akame: *growl* tranlsation: Pity her, she needs all the pity she can get**

**Me: Fuck you, you stupid cat.**

**(Akame mauls me again and I'm back in the hospital)**

**Me: If you don't get a update soon blame Akame.**

**Akame: *Whimpers* translation:Sorry**

**Me: You shall 'hopefully' get an update from me within three weeks. Yay, right? . . . Right?**

**On a side note when she was seperating the metals it took hours she had to figure out which metals were similar so that when they combined it was only that element. It took hours to do it properly because we all know Sakura is a perfectionist which is also why it was night instead of afternoon.**


	8. Flurry

"What's wrong?" Sakura stood up in her medic mode.

"Three more children have come in all boys this time. The medics on duty have confirmed it is the same poison used on Misa-chan." Then the young Uchiha got a look on her face.

Sakura noticed it immediately, "What is it?"

"Misa-chan." Then she calmed her features, "You need to hurry immediately."

Both females left the room, Sakura wearing her lab coat covering all the essentials. They arrived quickly enough and upon entry Sakura was automatically handed a clipboard with eight sheets of paper.

Going over the information quickly as she headed to the first room that held all three boys she gave a once over to each one of them. The poison was spreading fast but it wasn't in the same areas that Misa had it in. Take some out she noticed a difference from the feel of each poison.

The main metals Beryllium, Hexavalent Chromium and Vanadium were there but some of the minority metals were missing, well not missing but just replaced with others. This was going to be difficult and she couldn't wait to wring the asshole's neck.

Thirteen and a half hours later when all the children were stable and put in the same room for convenience she called for Kankurou. The middle Sand sibling gave her a grin before settling his face for a more serious look.

"Are the children okay?" With a nod he continued his short interrogation, "What do you need from me Saku."

"We need to come up with a poison, something so deadly and so cruel it will be banned from the Elemental Nations. We need to make him suffer for what he has done to these children." Her eyes glimmered with hate as she stared at her close friend.

"Anything for you babe." The face painted man gave her a wink and they relaxed minutely. "Do you have any suspects."

"I want to say Sasori but he is supposed to be dead," She muttered under her breath, "But Orochimaru usually likes to play God."

"What was that?" Kankurou looked curiously at the accomplished kunoichi.

"Nothing," She gave an easy smile that put his doubts to rest.

"Wanna go get lunch." He put his arm to escort him.

Giving him a posh reply she curtsied, "If you would be so kind good sir."

"It would be my pleasure milady," His grin messed with the sophisticated accent.

Together they exited the hospital to go to her favorite sushi ans sashimi place in Suna.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Akame had snuck out of his and Sakura's room when Sasuke and Naruto left later in the afternoon. Staying in the shade for as long as he could the snow leopard got to the edge of the wall farthest from the Kazekage Tower.

Flexing his claws and the tiniest bit of chakra he accumulated he began to scale the wall. Knowing he only had limited time before he faced Sakura's chakra infused fist he jumped from his high post on the wall using the chakra to soften his land. Running full speed he knew one person who could help him, an old lady who lived near Ame.

The same old lady who put him in this predicament, that is.

He needed answers and this woman who took him in when he was injured and healed him, this woman who told him about sides of his father he had never seen, nor ever got the chance to see, and this woman who turned him into a leopard for his own educational purposes.

Bullshit.

The run was long and tiring and he knew that he wasn't going to be back until maybe tomorrow, so he decided that his excuse was going to be hunting. She couldn't get to made at that right . . .right?

Akame ran for over five hours before he saw something other than sand, at the sight of the first tree he speeded up in excitement. The old woman always new where he was going to appear so he figured he did not have far to go.

He stopped in front of a teepee like structure that had become so familiar to him from the past three years. The patches of fur here and there had showed just what the structure had gone through. The flap that served as a door opened up to an elderly woman who had retained the elegance and beauty of her youth. Her fur clothes fit her well, not only in shape but in style.

Looking into the mismatched eyes of a very familiar friend and leopard she smiled, the crows feet around her eyes deepened with warmth. "It's been a while Kakashi."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After looking around she felt something was missing, or maybe something was out of place. Either way something was wrong and that annoyed the pink-haired kunoichi. A sigh escaped her lips as she swiveled her head around.

Sakura was currently in her office underground in the Suna hospital checking over the new poisons. Having spent seven hours already she had determined through careful analysis that the remaining ingredients were pure elements and plants.

Headache much?

Resting her head in her palm she called for Akame, which she thought was kind of strange because he was usually with her. Concluding he was probably in their room where she left them yesterday? . . . Yeah yesterday. Shaking her head she continued on her personal mission to find her leopard.

She wouldn't call him a pet because he wasn't, he was a wild animal that was tame around humans but still held that look of wildness in his eyes when she sometimes glanced at him.

Hopping from roof to roof until she saw the window of her room Sakura let out a loud breath. Jumping through the window she called for him again but strangely there was no answer.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she let her anxiety overpower her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In front of the old woman was a naked Hatake Kakashi, "I need your help."

**A/N: Am I cruel? Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I promise next chapter you will see what happened when he got to the lady's house. You will also find out her name and their past together and possibly what he was doing in Snow. Anyways review and tell me if I met the deadline because I have no idea. School is coming up but don't worry I will update.**

**Some of you might realize that Sakura didn't notice he was gone and be like you're a stupid hoe (Nicki Minaj reference) but think about it. Suna is hotter than a mofo.**

**Dont't OWN NARUTO**

**I fixed it yay!**

**For the fact that Kakashi has chakra is because he is still a ninja. A leopard ninja, but a ninja nonetheless. Remember he was a ninja before he got turned into a leopard. *hint hint***


	9. Snowfall

**A/N: That's is right people this is me updating. What?! Yeah I know be surprised . I mean I'm good but not that good and I'm tired. And old. How old? Nunya but old. Like high school old. You know your old when your in highschool and the freshman are older than you. Yeah that is sad. Sad on the freshman part not mine. I can't help it if I'm smart.**

**School is coming up but fear not. I will continue to update(hopefully). Using whatever means I can.**

**I'm also sad but do not fear you are words, blah, yeah.**

**I want to thank Prescripto13, FallenCrimsonStar, Melyss,Kashi-Cookie-Monster,StarKiss666,Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja,IshtarAli,xmxoxoxnxy,MadGirl03,MystereKitsune,Flyingswallow,vivycantu,goddesslyndseylove for reviewing. I have 30 reviews and though it isn't a hundred or even fifty I'm happy and stuff and that's what keeps me going. I don't even care if I get reviews because I already know how many favorite and alert and view. I just appreciate that you guys review. Thank you.**

**If I missed anyone you too.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys and all my other readers . . . but mainly you guys.**

**Oh and one more thing I love is the people from other countries I mean I love all the Americans viewing it but the fact people from the other side of the world read it too makes me so happy and special.**

**Like I promised the missing scene.**

Snowflakes

Looking into the mismatched eyes of a very familiar friend and leopard she smiled, the crows feet around her eyes deepened with warmth, "It's been a while Kakashi."

They stared each other human and former human, female and male. His mismatched eyes did not paralyze her with fear nor did it strike her as odd, it was just who the man or . . . leopard was.

"You seem to be doing well," She stated opening the makeshift door for him. Trotting inside everything looked the same as it did the last time he was here. Even her lamp and papers seemed to be in the exact position as it did the last time he was here several months ago.

"I'm glad you found them Kakashi." The leopard dipped his head in acknowledge meant as he took a seat across from her.

Sitting on her bed she gave him a wry smile, "If your here you probably want something from me. Is that right Hatake?"

With a slight nod she cupped her cheek with her hand, "And you know this will come at a price?"

Another nod had her grinned maliciously, "Then you have lost two months."

Though he narrowed his eyes in distaste she began to weave the hand signs with a proficiency that only came with time.

She had only done this twice and each time hurt like hell. The grinding and reshaping of bones was agonizing and he had only asked when in dire need. A mix between a yowl and a scream came from his lips.

By the end of about seven minutes Kakashi laid there panting on the floor. His body tired from the strenuous change.

In front of the old woman was a naked Hatake Kakashi, "I need your help."

The older woman smirked as she handed him so briefs, "It wasn't hard to figure out the reason why you wanted to see me."

He ignored the statement and continued on, "There have been some mysterious poisonings in Suna targeting children."

She narrowed her eyes, the woman loved children but never was able to have any of her own, "So what do you need from me?"

"Avaron," Kakashi said slowly recognizing the glint in her eye, "I just need information. Sakura and the others will handle it from there. She has been working on the antidote since we got to Suna."

"How will you get them to go after the culprit Kakashi? They think you are an animal." She gave him a stern motherly look that almost made him shrink back, almost being the key word.

Giving Avaron a shrug he said, "I'll figure that out when I head back. Do you have any information? Sakura says that the poison reminds her of Sasori but he's dead."

"There has been some talk about a infamous poisoner hired by someone up high."

"How high?"

"High enough to be a pain in the ass." Avaron grumbled.

"What about the poisoner?"

The older woman sighed, "He's just a fan of Sasori's, but he really doesn't know what he's doing. His expertise is more plants than metals and this seemed to have gotten out of hand. Personally, I don't think this poison was supposed to have gotten out. It was still pretty experimental."

The Copy-nin grit his teeth and clenched his fists at the news, "So you mean this was an _accident_!"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Somewhere near Otogakure. He's been shifting along the border always jumping from one side to the other. My trackers are getting irritated with him."

"Well they won't have to track him for long. As soon as Sakura figures out the antidote they will be sending a team after him."

Avaron nodded her head in approval. "She must really be something."

Kakashi was taken off guard and spluttered a reply, "Yeah she's my student. She was trained very well."

"You know that is not what I mean Kakashi." She gave the middle aged man(for a ninja) a stern look.

"Yes," He sighed, "She is."

"Well you should get back to her then." Avaron gave a knowing smile. She began the chant and the appropriate hand signs. The process from man to leopard was always easier still painful but just easier.

When the change was completed Avaron looked down at the changed animal before her, "Remember the deal. You have twenty or so months Kakashi. Make them see."

Giving the woman a nod he bounded away towards Suna and towards Sakura.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sakura was worried sick, "Where is he?"

The people around her Sasuke and Naruto included, didn't know if she was talking to them or to herself. Putting a comforting arm around her shoulder Naruto smiled, "We'll find him Sakura. He couldn't have gotten far."

She sniffled before smiling, "Thanks Naruto but you saw how he was when we were coming here. He can't stand heat at all. Even Konoha was hard for him."

Over across the street a little girl shrieked at her mommy, "But I saw it mommy. It was a giant kitty cat. It was huge."

"Sweetheart there are no large cats here." The mother said gently.

"But it was here and it was running up the wall. I saw it." She pouted.

The mother sighed before placating her child, "Then I guess it was there."

The young girl looked at her mother approvingly, "Now let's go get ice cream."

Her mother's response was a raised eyebrow but the girl-child did not seem to notice or care as she walked off towards the ice cream.

The boys looked at the pink-haired as she sighed in relief but they could soon see the tell-tale sign of irritation. "Stupid cat. Where the fuck does he think he's going? So the bastard wants to melt in the freaking desert, then go ahead. See if I give a fuck."

After her little rant Sakura left the street and went to her lab underneath the Suna hospital. After Chiyo-baa-sama had passed the doctors, medics, and scientist of Suna had invested more time, effort and money into poisons and their antidotes. In the lab Sakura was currently at they had created a garden of herbs and plants of all kinds and even had specific areas and climate containers for the rare ones.

Sakura was amazed and grateful that the selection was wider and easier to get. She was currently looking at basic herbs rosemary,thyme,basil. They were useful for a wide selection of antidotes and were easily overlooked because of their role in the kitchen.

Several citrus fruits were also available to the doctor. Pectin and Vitamin C were useful in the recovery process. Walking back over to her desk she began to go back over the three newly acquired poisons and Misa's. The only annoying attribute of the poison was that it 'regenerated' itself so that unless one had the poison the pain and torture would go on indefinitely eventually filling the bloodstream with poison unless you were lucky to die from it in your sleep.

Sakura was close and she could feel it. Thinking back on the information she had she began counting off what she knew:

He was apparently after children

He was using metal based poisons

Just like Sasori

—wait, if the poison was just like Sasori's.

She had totally forgot and felt like a complete novice. Going towards the vast underground garden walking throughout the aisle before she came upon a familiar herb, cochlearia. Taking a bundle she went back to the desk and finished mixing the experimental antidote.

Taking out a scroll she unrolled it to a familiar seal taking a pipette with the antidote she dropped a few drops on the paper. Though it wasn't the complete antidote Sakura knew she was close. The results from the seal showed it would stop the poison but wouldn't neutralize it.

She was so close.

And as always, so far away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Akame was running back with a half-eaten rabbit. His chakra had restored itself the time he spent hunting and the rest between Ame and Suna. The wall was in sight and in his excitement he picked up speed.

With a precise eye —cough-sharingan-cough— he leapt at the wall and dug in with his claws. Using chakra for the vertical climb he carefully climbed up looking around for shinobi that might attack him. Seeing none he jumped down and followed the scent of Sakura.

The people and children alike moved out of his way little girls cooed about how cute he was to their mothers and the men stood bravely in front of their family.

But these people weren't important getting to Sakura was. Her scent twirled in circles before heading off to the hospital. Determining that Sakura hadn't left due to her nature and the fact that when he got to the hospital her scent hadn't moved.

Taking a deep breath he waking through the open doors.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Yes," Sakura squealed.

She had figured out the antidote and currently had Dia making another batch. Rushing upstairs she talked to Sasuke and Naruto. "I've got the antidote and Dia is making more batches."

The two walked on both sides of her as she raced down the hallway towards Misa's room first. The bottle in her left and a needle in her right she filled the needle up before giving a smile to Misa.

"I got the antidote Misa-chan." She watched as a smile split the girl's face.

"Really Sakura-sama."

"Yep now I need to give you your antidote, hold out your right arm." The young girl did as the kunoichi requested.

Within minutes Sakura was able to give Misa the antidote, "Okay Misa. Just because I gave you the antidote doesn't mean your ready for action right now. The nurses are gonna keep you for a few days to make sure you are perfect when you leave this hospital."

Misa giggled at Sakura before gasping. "Akame."

**A/N: Yay I updated. Go me. Go me.**

**Okay so I may have lied about some things. I will get to it eventually. Before I forget I will be updating by September 11. That is my goal. And if your lucky, which you might not be, I might update with two chapters.**

**Something else to hopefully look forward to. When this story and Once Upon A Time are done I will be starting a new story called Prisoner, a Criminal Minds story. So if you like Criminal Minds get excited by that. Hopefully it will be before next summer.**

**Hopefully seems to be my favorite word.**


	10. Snow Grains

**A/N: Hey people wazzup! MD17 is back. You probably don't appreciate me taking up writing space with my gibberish but I have a few favors. I need everybodies help with this. I have a favor.**

**Boy or girl. This is imperative. Not life or death but pretty dang close.**

**1-50. **

**The most number and genders will be posting. I need your help and this will be the only time I'm ordering you to review.**

**REVIEW!**

**Next on the list of my life I have another favor to ask. I'm looking for stories. Two that I know of right now.**

**A Naruto fanfic: Ita/Saku. Kakashi is Sakura's father and I know one particular scene where Kakashi is at the Uchiha house and they are holding a party and the other important clan heads come up to Kakashi because they want to marry her but they all get afraid of Kakashi. Another scene is where Sakura is in ANBU and Kakashi gets all crazy whenever she goes on missions and terrorizes the village. Also Kakashi is friends with Mitoko Uchiha. It's a really cool fic and I hope someone finds it for me. If you do I'll give you a hole bunch of cookies and dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**Second one is a Inuyasha fanfic:**

**Sess/Kag AU. Kagome is an amazing singer and joins a band with her sister, Rin, and friend Sango. The band members are Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga. I know Inuyasha plays the drums and dates Rin later and I remember a scene where he tries to teach her to play the drums. Kagome has an abusive boyfriend that sends her into the hospital before a concert. Her boyfriend sleeps with Kagura, apparently Kagome's dad is rich and that is why he stays with her.**

**So if you guys see either one or both of them PM and answer the questions above so you can get lots of cookies and a dedication. You feel extra special.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MY LAPTOP AND THE FOOD IN MY FRIDGE AND TUMMY.**

**Last thing: Some of you reviewed and seemed confused. Don't worry your probably gonna get a lot more confused before it makes any sense at all. But by the last chapter of the story hopefully you won't be confused. There will be no sequel for this story.**

No one moved. Akame stared at Misa and Sakura while Sakura stared at what was around Akame's mouth. Blood.

Misa was the first to speak out, "Akame I missed you."

The leopard took a hesitant step forward then another until he was standing before them both. Keening lowly he stretched his head towards her. In response, Sakura began to scratch behind his ear.

"Where were you?" She murmured.

A low purr was his reply and he leaned into the comforting hand. Akame studied the room before growling and attacking the corner where blood spurted from the jugular where his teeth dug in. The man in hiding gurgled as blood bubbles came out of his mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head before he went limp.

Sakura scanned the room as the leopard looked out the window before going up the building. Calling in the nurses she ordered them to go find the Kazekage and their General. Staying with Misa until Gaara and Kankuro showed up.

"Gaara?" She was cautious, "Kai."

When the image stayed the same she pointed towards the corner, "Akame came back and attacked him then left out the window towards the roof."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Akame had scented the swamps familiar to Mist. Digging his claws into the side of the wall he made his way to the roof. Hiding himself in the shade Akame baited his time until the Mist-nin turned his back. With a dangerous elegance he had learned since his change the leopard pounced on the unsuspecting man immediately ripping out his spine.

Although it would have been wise to leave him alive to get information he wasn't going to take the risk with childrens' life on the line.

_And Sakura's_, A voice in the back of his head purred.

Sakura could take care of herself, he reasoned with the naughty voice in his head.

Focusing on the dead man before him his urge to eat the man nearly took over before he snapped himself out of it. Disgusted at his more primal side Akame began pacing on the roof around the body only sparing the dead man and glance before turning down wind of the blood.

It was a good quarter of an hour before anyone came up and even then he was wary of them. Gaara held out his hand for the leopard to sniff and once his fears were put at ease he allowed the coroner to study the dead man.

Deciding that the Kazekage had everything under control Akame left to find his Sakura. Finding her where he left her, in Misa's room with the little civilian girl he sat at the doorway but did not come in.

Sakura finished up with Misa, "Just a few more days in the hospital to make sure it doesn't come back and then you can go home."

The little girl squealed hugging Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No problem."

With a final hug and a wave to Akame the two Konoha-nin made their way out. Sakura said nothing to the bloody leopard. The walk was awkward and cruel to the leopard who felt guilt over leaving the kunoichi with no warning, but since he couldn't speak he was ready to take his punishment.

Whatever it might be.

When they finally got to their temporary apartment Sakura turned to him, "Bathe," she ordered.

With a lowered head and tail he made his way to the bathroom and sat outside the tub, mindful of the blood on his body. Her footsteps reached him before her body and the light sigh of hers and Sakura kneeling before the big cat.

"You worried me, stupid." Turning away she twisted the pump and water poured out. Waiting until the water was lukewarm and just under halfway full she motioned for him to enter.

Akame looked at the water then at her then back at the water. Whining he climbing over the railing of the tub and smoothly plopped himself in. Forcing himself not to jump out he allowed the pink-haired kunoichi to lather up his fur and wash away the blood.

As soon as she was done and all the suds were rinsed he quickly got out a shook himself dry, his semi-long hair on his legs nearly dragged against the floor. Before moving towards a sunny spot near the window he got out the desert hare he had caught for her and gave it to the Leaf-nin with a slight tail wag.

She slid to her knees, "You are such a dog, with your wagging tail and hopeful eyes, yet those eyes tear me up inside and remind me of Kakashi."

_Sakura had just turned 17. Looking at the people who had come to celebrate her birthday with her she smiled at Naruto and Hinata. They were such a cute couple. He had been talking to Sakura earlier about proposing to Hina-chan as he called her in a year or so._

"_Neh Sakura-chan what do you think?" His big blue eyes so hard to resist._

"_You should, you both love each other so much. She's crazy over you Naruto. Snatch her up before Hiashi hides her away from you." She chuckled at the forlorn expression that swept over his usual happy features._

"_You're kidding right Sakura-chan?" Poor boy, she thought with a inward smile. "Sakura did Hiashi tell you to say that."_

"_What did I tell her to say Naruto?" Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, came up._

"_Nothing Hiashi-sama," Naruto paled and turned to look for Sakura but she was already in a conversation with Kiba and Tsume._

"_Are you gonna marry my boy Sakura-san?" The brash woman's teeth glinted as she smiled._

_Giving the Inuzuka head a good-hearted laugh she replied easily, "Are you ever gonna give it up?"_

"_Not anytime soon, settle down and maybe I'll give up."_

"_Settling down means that I need a good man and as sweet as Kiba can be I wouldn't put him in the category of a good man more like a bad boy." She sent the male in discussion a sly smirk reminiscing about their wild sex life together._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist he nibbled on his ear, "I have the perfect birthday present for tonight."_

"_What might that be?" A new dark voice came into the conversation. Immediately letting go of Sakura he put a sheepish smile on his face and turned around._

"_Well I got her favorite chocolate from the Land of Eddies. Let me go that right now." The young man ran away from the one-eyed ninja. Tsume walked away with a fanged smile in the direction of Inoichi and Shiba._

"_Kakashi stop scaring all the boys off," Sakura fixed the Copy-nin with a hard glare but as usual he was unfazed._

"_They are pervs."_

"_So are you," She scoffed._

"_I'm not after you." Kakashi's gaze softened, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore than necessary."_

"_I've already been hurt."_

_He shook his head, "You are still young and after this everything gets worse, so just enjoy everything now get in a few flings but don't take the relationship serious. Wait. And then act."_

_He put his large hand on top of her head, "You're a beautiful woman and men will only see you as a trophy, at this age anyone of the male species is stupid, so don't put to much into what they are saying. You deserve so much better than anyone of them could give."_

"_You sound like my father, he told me almost the same exact thing a while back." She smiled at him brightly, "But thank you for the advice Kakashi, I believe you completely."_

_Her words always had a special place in his heart, Sakura being her only female student. She was always special and a better ninja than Naruto and Sasuke combined, her lack of extra power or kekkai genkai made her a better ninja than the others, including himself, his eye wasn't even completely his. It was Obito's and in some ways Kakashi saw his female student surpass him and become an even greater ninja than he could ever believe._

"_At least you're smarter than the boys." His eye crinkled._

_Even though he still felt the need to protect her, he was pretty sure that if it ever came down to it she would be the one protecting him._

"_Let's go get some cake, Kashi." Sakura walked towards the large group._

_The pair made their way over to the others and were welcomed by friends and colleagues. Chocolate cake was passed around and people stared at Kakashi waiting for his face to appear. Things were good and everyone was happy._

_The calm before the storm never seemed so cruel._

**A/N: I'm dedicating this last sentence to the 9/11 victims and their families. My mother lost friends in the attack and it was a horrible thing. So I pray to all those who need it and who deserve it.**

**On the other hand I pray for the innocent Muslims that were affected by this cruel act and hope your situation gets better. I'm not a Christian or a Muslim. I am a person who understands pain and cruelty and I HATE the ignorant people who use religion to justify their means as both Christians and Muslims do.**

**When all is said and done just go out knowing you enjoy life. Whether it be today, tomorrow or fifty years from now. Get over the bigotry and make a new friend. Make yourself a better person.**


	11. Ice Pellets

**A/N: Here it is. Can you believe I've done this many chapters so far. I'm like so proud of myself. Good news for my readers and reviewers.**

**Thank you my reviewers.**

**It's like the lottery. Pick a number 10-50 and you may win many cookies.**

**And pick a gender: boy or girl. **

**So far**

**Girl:2**

**Boy:1**

**19**

**26**

**This is important so review.**

**The fate of the story is in your hands.**

Reluctantly crawling into the lukewarm water she began to scrub the blood of his fur until it was once again white with dark black rings. Standing up Akame took that as a sign to get out, jumping out sopping wet he shook his fur free of excess water. Stalking out of the small bathroom he paced back and forth, nervous about Sakura and her reaction. He finally stopped when she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Oh Kami. You scared me so much." She threw her arms around him ignoring the fact he was still wet. "When we couldn't find you I thought the Suna-nin had used you for target practice but then a little girl had said that she saw you going up the wall and leaving."

The leopard made a low keening sound in the back of his throat.

She continued, "But when I found that out it was so much worse. I thought you left me and didn't want to stay anymore. I was so sad I just wanted to break down."

Akame –– no Kakashi –– felt horrible knowing he caused this. This pain seemed to follow him around everywhere. No matter what he did, no matter who he was it was inescapable and cruel.

Leaning into her Kakashi comforted her the only way he knew how in that form. Purring deep in his chest the sobs of his pink-haired kunoichi quieted down before she backed away wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered then got up and going to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

_Thank you for what? Comforting you Sakura or coming back. _Akame inwardly frowned at her behavior.

Remembering his 'gift' for her he trotted towards his hiding spot and took out the slightly smelly hare. With the dead animal in his mouth he stood several feet away from the bathroom door waiting patiently for her to come out.

When she did Kakashi inwardly laughed at her expression of disgust before masking it over and placing a fake smile on her face. Standing up and moving towards her he gestured for the Leaf-nin to take it.

"No you can keep it Akame. It's your catch." She inched away from him trying to get on his left –– her right.

Moving his head in her direction, ignoring her words like a dumb animal he saw as she sighed and grabbed the hare disgust clearly written on her face and it was even more amusing because she made no attempt to hide. Disguising his laughter as happiness of her acceptance he noticed the disgust dim a little. Turning around he heard her check it in the corner but ignored that in favor of going over to the kitchen, she was a smart girl she would get the hint.

"Okay fat ass. Let's get something to it."

Leaving Suna with hugs and farewells they headed off towards Konoha. Home.

But when they reached the line where grass and trees turned to sand and vice versa Akame stopped and began inching to the north. Towards Sound and their poisoner, but he was an animal so it's much harder to communicate.

The group turned back confused. "What's wrong?"

Glad they were paying attention to him he looked north hoping they would at least entertain him for a little while.

Naruto spoke first, "Maybe he thinks something is up there. We should check it out."

Dia, Sasuke and Sakura shrugged their shoulders, thinking it was harmless. "Sure."

So they followed the leopard for not one or two not even three but six hours and there was nothing at all. Not a peep. Not a rogue or enemy ninja. Not even a cry for help.

"What the hell?" Dia grumbled.

"Excuse me young lady?" Sasuke said in such a fatherly voice it was still slightly disturbing for his teammates.

"I said 'What the hell!' We've been moving for six hours daddy. Six. Hours. We should be eating or finding a hot spring not traipsing around following a dumb animal." Dia was suddenly stopped and nearly fell of her branch she was hopping on when that 'dumb animal' landed right in front of her and growled.

Glad to see her shocked into silence he landed on the ground and promptly got hit upside his head with a fallen branch, "In all my years Akame and you want to scare a poor, young girl." That 'poor, young girl' didn't seem to happy with her title but slightly enjoyed the fact that the older woman hit him.

Grumbling at Avalon he lowered himself to the ground and looked away, irritated and annoyed. The group of four looked down at the older woman, who seemed about Tsunade's real age, warily. Though the fact that Akame seemed to respect her, if that was the correct word, did make them feel better but also the fact that she knew his name put them on edge, but then again for the fact that Akame did have a red eye made the name kinda obvious.

"Hello children," Three eyes simultaneously twitched and one of them was not Naruto's. "Now I have an answer to where you've been silly old leopard." And Kakashi had the gall to be insulted at the proper term. As a human he was middle-aged, she'd give him that but as a leopard boy was older than ancient. Boy, man, ninja he was male at that was what really mattered.

"We can talk in my tent and eat some good food." The old woman walked over to her campsite where the teepee stood erect and alone with only a small fire for company.

Walking over and opening up a flap the five people and leopard entered the deceptively spacious area. Sakura and Dia sat right next to each other with Akame at their feet and Sasuke and Naruto on either side, tense and guarded.

"What do you know about Akame?" Sakura asked politely.

"I raised him for the first few years of his life." Semi-truth was always the best way to go by when you couldn't tell the full truth. "He left six or seven months ago and found his way to you."

"Hey Baa-chan, what's your name?" Naruto asked rudely but she smiled sweetly anyways.

"Avaron." And the group seemed to think that fit her with her ya know apple-ish scent that permeated the air of the teepee.

**A/N:DUN DUN DUUUUN. Sorry for the lame chapter but I was grasping at straws here people. Next chapter will hopefully come quicker than this one did and have more substance. Slight writer's block so I figured if I could get out something it will send the sparks flying to ma brain. And I thinks its working and it's probably not but oh well.**


	12. Graupels

**A/N: Here it is and thank you for the reviews. Until I have enough reviews I will update sporadically. And also because I'll be doing the final checkups with the doctor so I can get back in action and start pumping out these babies full speed. I'm super excited to continue writing this story but will be so sad when it ends. It'll be the first story I've ever completed. So be proud of me. Be proud!**

**Boy:2**

**Girl:2**

**11, 34, 26, 19**

**And here we go!**

"I apologize for our lack of manners Avaron-san." Sakura apologized with a smile.

"Don't worry child. It matters not to me and just call me Avaron. I have no use for such honorary suffixes, I am just a poor nomad listening to the earth and keeping her secrets." She waved a hand at the pinkette. "So tell me how you came upon him child."

"Well my teammates Naruto and Sasuke we're sparring and since I was alone I went to look over the surrounding areas, to make sure everything was clear. I was surprised when I felt a chakra presence, not immensely large or even foreboding but Snow is you know freezing. I was really surprised to see a huge injured snow leopard."

"Yes he is very surprising," Avaron gave them a knowing smile that all but Sakura seemed to notice, who gave the older woman a soft smile in return.

"Yes he likes to give me desert hares as an apology. He allowed me to heal him and we've been together ever since."

"Gosh Sakura you sound like your having a relationship with the cat," Naruto wrinkled his nose and Sakura gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Both kunoichi knew what was coming next and quickly intervened. "So," Dia started, "How come you don't travel with more people."

"They slow me down and I can travel at my own pace. I look after myself and only myself."

"Well don't you worry about being attacked by thieves."

A great belly laugh form the woman erupted from her startling the ninja, "No, nobody wants anything from this old woman."

Confused at her answer Sasuke took over the conversation, "Have you heard anything about a complicated metal poison that's been killing children."

Face pensive she worded her answer carefully, "I think so . . . when I was traveling between the border of Konoha and Oto I heard a lot of the villages around there have become sick."

The group of four stood up while Akame stayed lounging on the ground. "Thank you. We should probably send a messenger hawk to Tsunade."

Akame stood up and padded over to Avaron to give her a leopard kiss in return she whispered in his years, "Two years."

Separating he followed his family out the teepee towards Oto border. After getting themselves several hundred yards away thye all turned to Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Come on," Sakura said, "Your team leader since you're the most familiar with Oto territory and shit."

The rest of the team, excluding the leopard, nodded their heads. Team 7 and company could tell Sakura was irritated and annoyed and in dire need of a hot spring to relax.

Fate was kind because that is exactly what they came across, a clean, natural, nice hot spring. Sakura squealed with unbridled joy and shooed the boys away. Stripping herself she almost jumped in sinking to the bottom.

Sighing in complete and utter bliss she didn't even notice Dia slip in but she did notice when the enemy ninja snuck up on her.

He was hidden in the shadow directly behind her. Before he even had the chance to slip a kunai to her neck she had already turned around with a chakra enlaced fist a sent him flying several hundred meters away.

"Men," She said with disgust before going back to washing herself.

They had finally been able to reach the border of Oto and Konoha just before noon. Sakura after pummeling the enemy-nin and Sasuke's interrogation was feeling happy. A little too happy.

Naruto being brave or what Sasuke deemed stupid asked the question, "Why are you so happy Sakura?"

"We get to meet the bastard who hurt Misa. Aren't you happy Na-ru-to?" She had a twisted smile on her face that made him cringe.

"Yeah, definitely Sakura." He sounded so _enthusiastic. _

Sasuke summoned several snakes that he had inherited from Orochimaru and sent them out to look for a suspicious man, "Do not take this as a joke or you will end up like Manda." They grew serious and with a nod moved out into the forest.

"We'll stick together, the snakes will find us if they find him first."

Silence followed them only with the slightest twitch of a branch was noticed as they passed overhead. Naruto headed the back since they knew he could withstand almost any attack. Sasuke headed the group with his Sharingan activated but didn't care if they came upon any Oto-nin. The ninja of Oto knew better than to mess with him after Orochimaru's unfortunate death.

A snap twig to their left had a paper bomb blowing which leading to a chain reaction in random bits of the forest. Dodging the debris and bombs each Leaf-nin cursed whoever planted them. Of course Sasuke was perfectly fine but Naruto had gotten hit with a trunk in the face and was no bleeding but Sakura spared him no attention knowing Kyuubi would heal him.

In the chaos someone had thrown a stray kunai and hit Dia in the calf causing her to crumple for a moment before pulling the steel weapon out a regaining her stride.

"Sasuke, Naruto we have to find shelter so I can heal Dia. Be careful Oto-nin are attacking through the debris and explosions." Usually Sakura would heal in the middle of a battle knowing her colleagues were protecting her and the injured but the smoke Sasuke was the only one with a advantage in these condition and it was obvious the enemy was just haphazardly throwing there weapons around.

After being lead out of the debris by Sasuke she was able to knit back together the damage muscle and tissue quick enough without exerting to much chakra to give them away.

Once she looked over herself and the rest of the group she looked around for Akame. Worried when he wasn't in the immediate vicinity she calmed down when she saw a white blur off in the trees.

**A/N: I left you at an unobvious cliffy, torture without the torture. Do not fear I will get the next one out within a week and a half or two. Til then, read and enjoy.**


	13. Blizzard

**A/N: You know how I said something about something in the last chapter about genders and numbers well it has been decided by my friends at school and such. I found out horrible news you guys. I'm in danger of failing two, not one or three but _two_ of my classes. Shit right? So after this chapter if my grades don't rise I'll be off for like three weeks and back on. That's is my hope. One is my AP class and the other is my English class. I hate English, all the rules and shit are stupid and confusing and I don't know how to use my punctuations correctly or analyze and explain and blah blah blah. It's horrible. Worst class ever. I have three A's so that's good right? Three C's not so bad and a D and a F. Yeah not so good.**

**Anyways onto the story. You will find out the answers when I reveal them to you. Kay? I can give you a hint it is over 13.**

**Sorry for being smart. Not really.**

**And thank you babywolf-lover for the review and liking my story. As well as all my other reviewers and readers thanks for the support.**

The sat hidden waiting for chaos to pass and it was pure torture. Naruto was growing antsy and Sasuke was ready to bash the Kyuubi container's skull in. Akame was still separated from the group because his fur stuck out to much.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan about ten minutes later checking for Oto-nin or any other foreign nin on a mission in Oto. When the coast was clear he stood up and gave a whistle to Akame. The leopard padded over to the Konoha-nin.

Landing in the higher branches the team continued to track the unknown target. One of the snakes Atsuko slithered up to Sasuke. "We have found a suspicious man. Daichi and Hachiro are tracking him."

Following the snake they found themselves going deeper into Oto territory. "Atsuko." He said warningly.

"He is here. I am following their trail." She hissed jumping from tree to tree ahead of them at an impressive rate. Akame didn't know snakes could jump that fast but figured it was an exception when it came to ninja animals.

"He has not moved to far from where we found him." She commented as they neared the site of the poisoner.

Atsuko slowed down as they neared before stopping completely behind a large clump of branches and leaves where Daichi, a black cobra, and Hachiro, a rattlesnake with no rattle after a nasty accident, were.

Studying there opponent they were disgusted that he looked like such a frail being. He was sallow and sickly looking a deep in Sakura's mind she hoped he was suffering form his own poison. Pushing aside negative thought to think she continued to study him. Sasuke noticed he favored his left leg meaning he was probably injured, meaning he was easier to subdue. Naruto faintly growled but was elbowed into silence by Dia. This was the man that had harmed those children, this pathetic slip of a man. He saw that thin swan-like neck and wished to throttle him, watch the life leave from his eyes and his body grow limp.

With a silent signal from Sasuke Daichi and Hachiro went on either side of the man and with a sharp whistle resembling a robin both cobra and rattlesnake jumped to pin the man down. Instead of being pinned like they expected he lithely dodge the attack and was face to face or even worse eye to eye with the Mangekyou.

Thrust into Tsukiyomi immediately his body was only held up by Sasuke's arm constricting around his neck. On the outside world a kunai was aimed directly at Sasuke's eye but Sakura was able to deflect it with a kunai of her own. The three nin, Akame and the snakes surrounded Sasuke to deflect any more weapons and possible jutsus thrown their way.

Within minutes the nightmare was over and Sasuke looked at them all questioningly.

"You were attacked while in the Tsukiyomi with him," Sakura sneered in disgust at the man.

Shrugging his shoulders unaffected at the possible near death experience he said. "We need to take him back to Konoha. I've got some information but Yamanaka and Morino have a better chance at getting some information out of him. He was to busy screaming to be of any use to me."

"Who wouldn't scream when going through seventy-two hours of non-stop torture where time is under the wielders control?" Sakura said so sarcastically that they looked at her in surprise.

Looking towards Dia as she was the only other female she mouthed when Sakura had their back turned, _"Time of the month."_

Naruto choked over dramatic as usual and Sasuke sighed hoping they could get done as soon as possible. Sakura after dislocating his shoulders and hips as well as cutting off his chakra supply, slowed down brain function to put the whelp in a hibernation state and jerked him over her shoulder. Jumping to the next branch towards Konoha she waited until they all had met up with her then continued faster than she should have.

Reaching Konoha in less than average time she so kindly dropped the poisoner off for Kotetsu and Izumo. Putting a gentle hand on Akame as she turned to face her team. "Leave me alone." The growl had most people in the vicinity flinching back and with a swirl of leaves both the leopard and kunoichi left.

_The red and black world twisted, ever changing in their minds. Sasuke grinned maliciously as the man before him looked halfway dead before the first sword ever entered him._

"_I don't like to dart around," He drawled, "So did you poison the children in Suna?"_

_In response the man grinned but when the first sword went into him it turned into a pathetic yelp. "You might not understand how Tsukiyomi works. I control everything. Every second every fiber of your body and soul. You spend the next seventy-two hours in this hell. Seventy-two hours that pass by as a second in the world outside of here. Tsukiyomi is an unbreakable genjutsu, one that I can use on you as many times as I please until you die."_

_Stabbing him with another sword Sasuke asked once again, "So did you poison the children in Suna?"_

"_Yes," Came the croaked voice dry from lack of water was the most probable guess._

"_Why did you poison Suna children?"_

"_I," He choked as blood gurgled up, "I was ordered."_

"_By who?" Sasuke twisted the sword hearing it slurp and squish as blood slid down the steel blade._

"_I don't know."_

"_Really." But it wasn't a question it was a 'you're lying and I don't like being lied to'._

"_I really don't know. I was being paid in the shadows."_

"_I don't like that answer." Sasuke sounded so much like a spoiled if the pierced man was able to, he would've gaped at the Uchiha's audacity. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-six minutes and twenty-three seconds to go."_

**A/N: There you go. They caught the bastard. No names yet, sorry I must torture you further. The rest of the torture will be up in the next chapter my goal is to have it to you for Halloween or November 1st. Go Scorpios! My birthday is coming up. Seventeenth people. Remember that number. It's my favorite along with eleven.**


	14. Snowstorm

**A/N: Happy Halloween. Enjoy but don't have to much fun. I have surprises for you one for all and all for one. The Three Musketeers. I like the candy it's good. Now I'll focus. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm almost done writing the outline for Snow so be prepared because by election day I'll be popping these babies out like a rabbit or something. Lost my train of thought. Anyways I should have it finished by the end of my school year. **

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

**Doctor says to be careful so I don't re-injure my wrist.**

**On with the show: **

"_Fifty-eight hours, three minutes and forty-seven seconds left." Sasuke smirked looking at the stabbed man. Blood had trailed down from the soon to be infected and scarred wounds._

_Sasuke had slowed down time just for him but the screaming and crying was getting annoying. The begging, not so much._

"_Please stop it hurts so much. Please, I'll do whatever you want just make it stop." The first time he begged was at the seventy, thirty-two minute and seventeen second mark. The next had happened at various intervals._

_Sasuke's answer the first time was, "Anything?"_

_With the chilling tone and the word itself the man shut up but started around three hours later but never promising to do whatever._

_The screams had died down to small whimpering and that was boring him so Sasuke tried to make conversation. Yes. Sasuke and tried and conversation in the same sentence. Terrifying right._

"_What's your name?"_

"_B-b-ais-setou Hajim-m-me." He stuttered in intense pain._

"_Baisetou Hajime hmm? Interesting." Stabbing him near his groin he continued the 'interrogation' if it could be called that. "Where are you from?"_

"_Land of Frost." Was the croaked answer._

"_Progress." Was the smirking statement._

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka stood in front of Hajime. His slashed face intimidated the pale man. A kunai was twirling around his middle finger a sadistic smirk pasted across the scarred jounin's face. Yamanaka on the other hand was calmly sitting on the corner of the table sighing at Ibiki's sadism.

"Do it. Yamanaka." His gruff voice made Hajime jump in seat.

Yamanaka moved from his comfortable seat- not- and stood in front of Baisetou resting his right hand on his head. Diving into the confusing mind he was surprised to see it so well guarded.

Finding a crack in his guard Inoichi was able to slip through.

_If he hadn't been in the Torture and Interrogation squad and seen what Ibiki could do with his bare hands he might've left Hajime's mind and let Ibiki interrogate him, himself. Even then he had to stop the bile from rising up his throat but he had the crazy temptation to barf in the man's mind and see what kind of damage that did._

_Shaking himself clear of the strange turns his thoughts had taken him he rummaged around looking over the rotting live victims. The flesh had literally been falling off them and if he learned anything from Ino's yapping on medical information it was most likely similar to gangrene. Fishing for more information he saw a cloaked figure with a deep voice talking to Hajime._

"_We need to draw out the Hokage's apprentice."_

"_Why?"_

"_We are waiting for Hatake to come up. If we kidnap his precious little girl Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and all of Konoha will come running after her."_

"_But," He was sweating nervously, "She's really dangerous what if she hurts me?"_

"_She is nothing but a woman whose main job is to heal. She is weak and will do her duty to us." The voice then changed its tone, "Leave and do not come back if you fail."_

_Hajime whimpered before nodding pitifully._

The memories shifted through his mind, Inoichi searching each one before picking at his most prominent memory. The area surround it was a deep blue filled with regret and longing. Something pulled him to it.

_His hands were shaking and a voice, even though familiar, made him jump. Turning around he saw his twin brother, the obviously much better looking twin. His muscles were properly filled out and his clothes did not hang off of him like a starved rat. His dark hair was thick and silky attesting to it's owners health unlike Hajime himself whose hair had long since turned lanky and dull._

"_Hello brother." _

"_What are you doing Hajime?"_

"_Work."_

"_What kind of work?"_

"_Work that allows me to pay for my bills." Then he took a moment to sneer at his healthier twin, "Why does it matter to you?"_

"_We haven't seen you for a while. Your niece and nephew miss you and saiai wonders why you won't eat her food that she sends me to deliver for you."_

"_My job is more important-"_

"_More important than what Hajime? Your health? Your life? Your family?"_

"_No brother that is your family, your wife and your children."_

"_And your my brother."_

_Taking a breath Baisetou looked over at his married brother. He had always longed for that life but he knew if he made attachments he put them at risk with his 'friends' and their jobs. "I can't, it's too late for me. Just name your next son after me. Tell him his Uncle loved him very much and that I'll always protect him."_

"_Don't talk like that Haji." His brother gave him an uneasy smile._

"_Thank you brother."_

With the last vision Yamanaka was bumped out of Baisetou's mind. Looking at Ibiki he said, "Your turn."

Walking out of the room he went to his office and began to write all the images he had seen.

Ibiki smiled ready for the bloody onslaught. Taking the kunai that had been twirling on his finger he stopped it with his bare hand not even wincing at the deep cut it made form the force of the twirl.

At the sight of the blood dripping down Hajime cringed into his seat hoping that he could disappear into a wormhole to escape the sickening sight. Grinning at the obvious fear, Morino reached forward until the man was trembling, before the stupid man could pass out he pulled away humored at the obvious relief.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long needle and injected the man in the arm. Throwing it to the side he put the kunai in a strong grip before slicing the man on his top layer of skin. Beads of blood formed but did not spread.

Then quite suddenly Ibiki brought down the kunai into his thigh. Screaming the sound bounced inside the glass like an echo. "Unlike Sasuke I'm much better at getting information."

Leaving the kunai in he took out a senbon pushing it pass the layers of skin listening with relish to the man's groans and screams. Running the senbon through his arm he was able to see the ulna and radius. Annoyed that he might lose an important information source Ibiki ran a hand of healing chakra over the arm, it was still painful something he learned to manipulate from Sakura herself.

Hajime could feel his skin being knitted back together, the pins and needles sensation was magnified a hundred times. Each layer was being healed one at a time to prolong the pain but Ibiki did not heal any of the busted blood vessels ruptured by the senbon. Hajime gritted his teeth but could not help himself from groaning as he felt the build up of blood in his arm.

Proud at himself at the painful moans coming from Hajime and the semi-healed arm he continued. Slashing at his leg and even grinding a kunai against Baisetou's rib stopping when he heard the crack.

Walking out he left the man tied up with the kunai still in his thigh and blood still pooling in his arm with various other wounds.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Ibiki came back only an hour and fifteen minutes later. Making an incision in the purple arm he allowed the blood to pool out.

"When I ask a question you answer it." Leaving once again he had some younger ANBU stay and watch to make sure he didn't kill himself and die with valuable information.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office where Sakura and Tsunade were discussing the poison and Akame was sitting off to the side lazily resting.

"Lady Hokage." He said politely but not to politely.

"Have you found anything out on him?" Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her and resting her chin upon them.

"Inoichi hasn't finished his report yet but since he hasn't discussed it with me I figure it is something extremely important that cannot be discussed just anywhere."

As if on cue Inoichi came in, Tsunade performed a silencing barrier and gestured for Inoichi to start, "Hajime Baisetou originated from the Land of Frost. He has a brother but he himself is neither married nor has any children. His brother on the other hand has a wife and several children.

He is working for a mysterious figure who's face he has never seen and voice is vague but his slight accent has him originated from the Land of Iron. The mystery employer did ask him to plant the poison in Suna knowing that Leaf and Sand are allies and that the Kazekage and Naruto are close friends but his goal wasn't to gain or capture Naruto."

Tsunade interrupted, "So this new group has no interest in the jinchuriki unlike the Akatsuki."

"None that I could tell from his memories Lady Hokage." Clearing his throat he continued, "It actually involves Sakura."

Akame perked up and moved to stand right in front of the blonde man at the mention of his mistress's name. Looking down he was puzzled at the different eye colors. "Yes the children were poisoned in Suna not to draw out Naruto but Sakura. Hajime was suppose to kidnap you since it was suppose to take you much longer to come up with an antidote. In one of his other memories he was going to hire some nuke-nin to kidnap you and bring you to the rendezvous point. From where you caught him in Oto I figure it was close by but it wouldn't make any sense for Hajime to go to the rendezvous because he didn't have you and whoever was after doesn't tolerate failure."

"Why were they after me?" Sakura looked bewildered.

Inoichi's reaction was quite nervous for the usually confidant man. "You were the woman of Team 7 and they figured if they had captured you, Kakashi would appear before them to save you as they believe he is alive."

Akame began pacing in the office obviously disturbed by the growing tension and what he was hearing. Growling to himself he thought, _After all these years, they still want me.  
><em>

Getting on her knees and calling the leopard to her, Akame walked into her arms and bumped right into her chest using her breath to calm himself down. Once he was thoroughly calm he licked her cheek in appreciation.

Petting the over-sized house cat she chuckled when she heard a purr. "If they get past him they still have me to face and I wouldn't willingly go down and, you know, the boys never leave me alone."

"You have him trained well," But Inoichi was taken aback when the seemingly docile leopard barred his fangs at the word trained and went on the defensive.

"He is not a pet, Inoichi-san. I found him in the wild of Snow injured and sweet." Her fingers scratched behind that spot behind his ear that had him leaning into her hand. "He is wild and feral but domesticated enough to have some manners."

"Forgive me for my ignorance Sakura."

"It is nothing, you are family to me and Akame is smart enough not to attack people for such petty reasons, no matter how tempting." She eyed him sternly.

"He's a dangerous sleek guardian, you're lucky Haruno-san, that he allowed you ownership over him temporarily." Morino stated looking over the predator and watched as he cautiously came to stand in front of him before Akame stood on his two hind legs putting him above Ibiki in size. Two big furry paws placed themselves on either side of head on the man's broad shoulders.

Staring the man in the eye Akame apparently saw something worthy and gave a feline smirk before getting down and heading back to his mistress.

He liked that word mistress.

It sounded kinky and god did he love kinky.

One horrible thing about being a cat was he could no longer read Icha Icha as easily, all he could do was stare at the cover longingly. How he wished to be human again.

Revenge was the first thing on his list when he became Kakashi again. Avaron was going to pay.

"- we're going to have you stay in the village for precaution," Tsunade had held up her hand to prevent interruption from her prized pupil, "I know you can handle yourself but we aren't completely sure if Kakashi is alive and in the case of you getting caught I do not want to worry that you will be sacrificed when and if he doesn't come. Yes we would send a retrieval team after you but Kakashi is probably the only one who knows where you would be held at."

Winning the conversation with, "Don't let him lose anymore people Sakura."

Sighing at the statement she conceded, "Yes Lady Hokage." Wincing at the jab of rank Tsunade allowed Sakura and Akame to leave.

Once she was out the door the blonde woman turned to Ibiki, "How goes the torture?"

"Wonderful," Was the charming grin.

**A/N: Yes the plot thickens whose after Kakashi and Sakura and what does Hajime's family role play in this? I have no idea. Now I have to reform the plot, I think. This just busted out the top of my head. Don't worry I'm not done with the torture. The first half of the next chapter will be the rest of the torture and I may have some extra parts of the pair in the Tsukiyomi. **

**The memory of the nuke-nin Hajime talked to wasn't shown but will probably be touched on later in the story but probably not. That's why it wasn't shown, in case you were wondering. I might update on election day but I will update on my birthday, Christmas, New Years and Thanksgiving. I will if you give me an advance a.k.a not 24 or 48 but at least 72 hour advance for birthday chapters for my readers and reviewers, so if you are a November birthday (GO SCORPIOS!) tell me. I'm not bias so whatever your birthday is tell me if you want to have the special honor of having a chapter dedicated specifically to you. I love birthdays. I get a lot of money.**


	15. Avalanche

**A/N: So I hope you liked the last chapter. I got really bad news after three days of being off for the hurricane. This guy that sits right next to me in class was killed last night. Even though we weren't close, like friends, he was still really nice and funny. My thoughts go out to the family and it was so hard for me to take in it feels so surreal.**

**On to brighter topics like I said before I'm almost done with the outline. So far I have about 67 chapters planned out. As much as I like this story I want to finish under 100 or else I might never end it.**

**Prescripto13: are you trying to jinx me or is my pain just so frickin hilarisjqioecu **

** (this is written two days later) happy now? But it did make me smile when I say that I was like I should re-injure my wrist just for this**

**Joys: glad you like it so much **

**FallenCrimsonStar: Maybe, maybe not, maybe *winks suggestively***

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: no problemo. Chapter 17 is dedicated to you.**

**Thanks guys I feel so loved.**

**On to the story: this will be the last of the Tsukiyomi and torture so this should be pretty long. For me. Like maybe 4000 or at least 3000 words.**

"_Tick tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Sasuke enunciated the cruel words to the man who had a sword in almost every inch in his body and blood pouring down from every wound._

"_Thirty-nine minutes and twelve seconds left. You've almost made it." With the smirk on his face Sasuke found this so hilarious._

"_Please I have nothing else to tell. I don't know anything. He didn't show me his face." Hajime pleaded already toeing the line of life and death. In the Tsukiyomi that is._

"_That's okay, I'm not here to gather information but I'd rather discuss how you were able to poison the children."_

_Looking away ashamed he was not able to withhold the scream of pain as every single sword -one hundred and three- turned counter-clockwise in his body. _

"_So how did you poison the children?" _

"_I snuck into Suna as a merchant and sold the children food and vitamins."_

"_How many did you sell?"_

"_Less than ten." He sounded sure of himself, for once._

_With a miniscule nod Sasuke made sure that Gaara would get the information as soon as they got to Konoha. He'd have Sai send a message via art bird._

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

It had been a day. A whole twenty-four hours. Yes 24 hours. And Hajime had been awake for every second of it. What ever his interrogator had given him kept him awake and very, very aware. The scarred man had come in and sped up his body's healing process but had taken none of his weapons and sharp utensils out.

The next time Ibiki came in he attached a levy of sorts to the sealing right above his thigh, specifically the one with the kunai in it. Grabbing it none to gently he twisted it counter-clockwise basking in Baisetou's screams. Tying some string through the hole in the back he held it just high enough to keep the bloody weapon in his thigh and feel his skin growing back around it.

Just then another person- a woman to be exact- walks in closing the door behind her carefully.

"You're late," He says gruffly.

"We had some nin come back from an S-rank mission in critical condition, it took several of us to just get stabilize them, we have a nurse staying with them to make sure they don't relapse. Why do you think I have all this blood on me?" And she did indeed have blood all over her yukata.

"For me." Ibiki smirked

"You're not that special Ibiki-san."

Clearing his throat as he knew his men were probably gawking at him flirting with Shizune he said, "We've had enough experiments I think we can try it out on him."

"You're right."

The woman properly known as Shizune stepped towards Hajime and he immediately became wary. Apparently she was a medic-nin and he knew that they could heal and kill just as easily. Flinching at her closeness she smiled apologetically as she put a hand on his chest. Producing a chakra scalpel she sliced through the first layers of skin and muscle with out touching the sternum and unlike most times she spared him no pity obvious in his screams.

Through his own screams he could hear and feel each layer of his skin being cut through like butter. But unlike butter it wasn't so smooth on his side of things. He surmised it was like ripped denim, crude and with flayed ends.

When she had finally cut through to the bone she took her hand back ignoring Ibiki's smug smirk and her own bloodstained fingers. Under her breath she said something about "dirty nails" and "cleaning" and "stupid prisoners" and "even dumber interrogators".

Peeling his skin back she did not care to relish in the screams like her fellow interrogator instead she took some of his clothes and gagged him. Ibiki sent her a smug grin and said, " We can't hear his screams and pleas if he's gagged."

"Exactly. If you can't get him to crack after this I'll be working on you next." She glared at the both of them.

"You make it hard to resist when you put it so eloquently." He stood back to let her work better and uninterrupted.

Holding her hand back she began to form a a chakra scalpel but unlike her previous one Hajime noticed her chakra was thicker than before, but before he could utter another sound she lodged it into his sternum flinching into himself he was sadly unable to do anything else. Running it up and down until she felt she was satisfied with the line in his bone she pulled her hand away.

"I need your help for this Ibiki-san."

Walking up to Baisetou his sadistic grin that Hajime had become familiar with was even wider than usual. Crying once again in the cold lonely box gagged, wet and open reminded him so much of the prostitutes he use to go to in the Red District. Was this really how he was going to die? Bound and gagged like a woman- like an animal.

Ibiki put his fingers on the left side of line Shizune created and dug in spreading his turn before curling his fingers feeling the underside of Hajime's sternum and ripped it open sparing the man no mercy as more muscles and fat was roughly ripped off and his ribs were cracked none to cleanly. Screaming through the gag his saw his blood splatter on both Ibiki and Shizune.

"You owe me some new clothes." She looked down at her yukata sighing. She had washed the blood off this particular yukata to many times.

Cutting away the rest of the muscle they were rewarded with his heart. It was still beating and they decided that so far it was a success.

Shizune put her hand directly on the heart looking over Hajime's head and with her chakra stop the blood from pumping to the rest of his body. Widening his eyes as he could feel his blood stopping he tried to make eye contact with her but it was no use.

This was probably the worst torture so far, worse than being stabbed, worse than have the kunai being taken out even though his flesh had grown and hardened around it. And it was much much worse than when Yamanaka invaded his privacy, this women- she invaded his body.

Finally, _finally_ when she felt the life leaving him she let his heart pump again and the pain was excruciating his blood was forced through every single capillary, artery, vein and his heart at a faster pace than normal to get back into a regular rhythm. Baisetou thought if someone were to take out some of his blood they would find miniscule pieces of the lining of his vessels in his dark cherry blood. It was a disturbing thought but more than likely true.

Several minutes passed before she restarted the process over again.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Almost a whole day had passed. Almost twelve hours of having his heart and body brought to the brink of death then taken away. Then when he could take no more and hie was pretty sure his vessels had been filled with more lining than medically safe and healthy even for an asshole she stopped but did not heal him.

"We have new med-nins, they will finish up his healing. Keep him alive for five minutes Ibiki-san. _Five minutes._"

"He is my captive Shizune-san, why would I let valuable information die?"

"Trust me," She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You have enough reasons."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Yamanaka came in later to hand in his official report to Lady Tsunade and surprisingly was heatedly doing her work.

"Lady Hokage here's the official report from Baisetou Hajime's memories."

"Thank you Inoichi-san."

Before he could leave Tsunade stopped him, "Under no circumstances is Sakura allowed out of the village, spread that but do not let her hear this herself."

"Yes ma'am Lady Hokage." Bowing politely before Tsunade he left closing the door behind his person.

Within minutes that door was open by a very disgruntled and bloody Shizune with an even more disgruntled and bloody yukata. The blood was everywhere. Her face, her arms, her legs and worst of all her hair.

"Did it work?"

Sending her mentor a scathing glare she said sarcastically, "I don't know why don't you ask Ibiki-san."

"You don't seem very happy."

"Oh, what tipped you off?"

"How about you have the weekend off, relax, cool down? Sounds wonderful doesn't it?" Her smile was sweet. Too sweet.

Not caring for the reason she was getting time off she walked away before Tsunade could even finish her most likely devious plan. Huffing at her irritated student she went on to manipulate her plan with one less extra participant.

She wasn't Hokage for nothing.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

She was home. Finally home. Oh my god she was _**home**_. In her house without the desert or the sand or the winds or the leaves or the branches or the bugs or the birds or, yeah I'm pretty sure we get the point. Anyways she was home and she was glad.

Sakura did love going out on missions. She honest to goodness did, it paid the bills. But it was always great to be back _**home**_.

Akame seemed to be just as happy as she was lounging on her couch. Raising an eyebrow at his laziness she shook her head at the niggling feeling in the back of her head. Stripping as she got deeper into her house she finally reached the most wonderful invention in the world – her bed.

Half naked she jumped in snuggling under the covers before passing out like a light.

When morning came around Sakura was still tired but feeling better in her own bed. Akame hadn't come to join her and for that she was slightly grateful, the leopard, though warm, was very large and took up much space. Stretching languidly she got herself out of bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom. The only place she pampered herself.

A nice jacuzzi bath and a separate standing shower allowed her comfortability and logical cleanliness on those days she just got back from the hospital bloody and bone-tired and let's not forget chakra depleted.

Anyways deciding she deserved to pamper herself after that long and tedious mission she made bubbles in steaming hot water, dipping into the scalding hot water she sighed as she felt every single muscle in her body turn to jelly.

Leaning her head back pink locks fell over the edge and tempered jade eyes closed to the world and she fell asleep.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Akame woke up in a much similar except he felt much more rested and satisfied than his human counterpart. With a quiet yowl he stretched and got off the couch and with his tail wiped off large clumps of dirt leave only crumbs that -surprise- he was to lazy to clean up.

Prowling through the house he went to see where his jade-eyed mistress was. Obviously deducing she wasn't in the kitchen for she would be cooking if she was or he would at the very least hear her opening the fridge began checking the rooms one by one.

Starting at the closest room which happened to be her office and library the room was painted a deep maroon that gave of the seriousness an importance of the room . Though it had gotten a bit messy he could bet that it was much cleaner than any place in Naruto's. A few papers were scattered on the desk but considering he was leopard and it would be awkward if she saw him reading he decided to leave and move on to the second room.

It was disturbingly obvious who painted this room. The background was blue but drops of orange and black -I wonder- were 'tactfully' arranged in the room and even though it wasn't hideous it was obvious that this was mainly Naruto's room. Who else would find joy in splattered orange and black paint against a blue background? Noticing that it was cleaner than it should be he deduced Sakura had indeed cleaned up after the Kyuubi container.

Finding more joy in looking through his mistress's apartment and actually noticing her life he went to the next room which was not only a different color than the rest of the wood oak being black cherry and locked with reinforced seals on the inside Akame's curiosity was piqued. What would she hide and why? It wasn't in Sakura's nature at all.

Curious but knowing if he meddled with it Sakura may suspect him to be abnormal, not that he was normal under any circumstances but he knew from experiences playing dumb is safe and safety was all that mattered while he wasn't at full strength.

Moving to the next door which just happen to be the master bedroom he inched the door open with a paw. Noticing the disheveled sheets he figured she was finally awake. Thinking she might've slipped past him he was about to walk away but heard a splash from the bathroom. Curious as to who or what could be in there he stealthily and quietly stalked past the bedroom his padded fur made no noise. Nudging the door just in time he saw pink slip beneath the water lunging over he grabbed her hair and yanked it painfully hoping she would take notice of the pain and almost let go of her hair with a relieved sigh. But instead tightened the grip and as she struggled helped her head get above water.

Taking in deep breaths of air she gave her leopard a grateful glance. "Thank you Akame."

Purring into her hair he stepped back releasing the peach and cranberry flavored hair. Before she could shoo him he let her to get dressed. Grabbing the towel hanging off of her railing she wrapped the blue cotton towel around her body. Letting the water drain she exited her bath.

Dressing within minutes and brushing her hair and teeth Sakura made her way to the kitchen snickering as she saw Akame holding some chuunin captive in a corner. Whistling for the large beast to heel she looked at the two males expectantly.

"Lady Tsunade has ordered you a two day rest before you come back to your hospital duty. Under no circumstances are you allowed within a 250 foot radius of the hospital. If there is anything you need, you may ask a friend to get it for you."

"What about emergencies?"

"She said you are forbidden form going there until two days time." Poor things looked terrified sweating and ready to piss themselves.

"I understand." Turning her back at her now extremely foul mood she dismissed them. Akame in his extreme pleasure wanted to get her point across. With a threatening roar only a large feline could achieve he had the two chuunin scurrying out of her apartment building.

Smiling at her leopard's attempts to improve her mood she began bustling around the kitchen fixing a hearty breakfast for the both of them.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

The two finally left at about eleven and walked into wonderful weather. Heading down to the training grounds she decided she would get out some frustration. Hoping for someone to be there she was pleasantly surprised when she saw both Hyuuga's of Rookie 9.

"Hinata, Neji, hey!" She jogged up since they weren't sparring with each other, "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were about to practice." Hinata smiled kindly.

"Oh sorry, I must be interrupting you guys."

"It is no problem Sakura-chan." Neji had begun using the affectionate term a few years back when they briefly dated but they had parted on good terms and he had went to TenTen. She did not feel jealous because mainly it was about the sex and Neji was to controlling for her and they weren't able to properly balance themselves with each other.

"Why don't we spar all thee of us?"

"Sounds fine to me." Hinata smiled, she had become less shy over the years yet she was always the same when it came to Naruto.

"You and Neji vs. me." Both jounin look startled at their friend. Yes she was a highly accomplished med-nin and jounin but two _Hyuuga's_ against her that was very unfair for her.

"Come on," She said playfully, "I can't have you guys coddling me or else I'll turn into my shishou."

Looking at each other they got in defensive stances activating their Byakugan. Immediately Sakura pounded the ground to knock them off balance but since they were expecting that they jumped into the air watching as the land below them cracked and rumbled at the vicious attack.

Expecting the evasion clones were already behind them attack with a chakra scalpel aimed towards their arms but was disappointed to find it was just a substitution jutsu. Hiding in the chaos she created she easily hidden by their view but at the same time couldn't see them herself.

Setting out clones she waited for them to return to her with Neji and Hinata's position. Minutes passed but when they finally did come back she was pleased, one of her clones had immobilized Neji's right arm. Feeling more confidant with the result of her clone's hard work she melded into the earth before jumping up with a fist poised in a very Naruto-esque move aiming a Neji's chin.

Having learned from that experience Neji moved back but Sakura's sudden body twist had her heel clipping his stomach with just the barest hint of chakra had him flying back into the tree. But he was quickly replaced with Hinata had blocked some of the chakra in her outstretched leg.

Attacking the Hyuuga heiress in a flurry of hits and kicks she was mindful of the 'All-seeing eye' and the humble woman's gentle fist technique. Backing away before she could do some more damage Sakura avoided Neji's outstretched hand aimed at her back. Flipping in the air she substituted herself as the Hyuuga's threw several kunai and shuriken at her. Appearing behind Hinata she wasn't able to gain a hit herself but suffered no damage either.

The trio disappeared into the forest leaving Akame to lounge in the warm sun.

Sakura hid behind the trees as Hinata and Neji stood back to back. Summoning some of Kakashi's dogs namely Bisuke and Bull she gave them the signal and waited for the took distract her two opponents and separate them. When the time finally came she slipped in between their turned backs and figuring that Neji was the deadlier opponent she cut off blood supply to all four limbs but before she could turn to Hinata the Hyuuga heiress had cut off the pinkette's chakra supply by the time she turned her neck.

Both falling to the ground at the lack of strength to hold up Sakura said, "Thanks for the spar."

"It was enjoyable Sakura-chan." Neji said so stoically. Hinata nodded along with her cousin.

"We should do it again."

Before they could say or do anything Sakura heard a roar and snarl.

That didn't sound to good.

**A/N: Let's get something out of the way. Yes, I know the brain controls the heart pumping but the heart is the actual muscle that pumps the blood throughout the body. What Shizune is merely doing is stopping the nerves and receptors connecting the heart and the brain to each other from responding properly. And no she is not permanently damaging him she's to nice for that. The reason they opened the heart and not the brain is because the brain is such a fragile organ and if exposed for to long can cause mental retardation if not in a sanitized area and let's face it as much as we would like to refute it the T&I really isn't that sanitary. The heart is surrounded by layers of muscle, mucus, and all that lovely crap. And also because of the mental affect of being treated like a whore. Being open for the world to see is very demeaning. In T&I they want to break down all captives by doing anything possible. This is really depressing isn't it? Well lucky for you it does get better just not to soon. And you guys may or may not hate me in the next ten or so chapters. SPOILER ALERT!**

**So what's Tsunade's plan. Hmmm? Poor Shizune. Apparently I'm a sadistic authoress who loves to torture my characters. So says my best friend. She is such a flatterer. Flattery gets you no where . . . except in my good graces.**

**I thought you guys would like to look at Sakura's life and understand her house and everything. What could she be hiding behind that door? Secrets are a ninjas best friend after all.**

**Anything else to say question, comment, concern, confused review and I'll answer you in the next chapter. I'm working my ass for you people but I don't mind.**

**I had a frurgasm yesterday, that's right frurgasm a fruit orgasm. Dried cranberries are so good and when I saw the bag I just about died and went to heaven. I am addicted to dried cranberries I love them just as much as golden raisins and dried mangos. I love dried fruit and pumpkin muffins. My friend is giving me a dozen pumpkin muffins on my birthday and trust me. I will not share.**


	16. Icicle

**A/N: Chicken butt. I really don't have anything to say but enjoy. If there is anything that needs to be clarified I will at the end of the chapter. On with stuff.**

**Prescripto13: I love how your comment has nothing to do with the chapter. Oh yeah I eat a lot of those but mango and cranberries are my main favorites. A friend of mine puts salt and pepper on her mangoes.**

**FallenCrimsonStar: Thank you and here's the update. Next chapter will have important news for everyone so read and be wary.**

**Joys: trust me she won't enjoy it.**

**Laurie: she's hiding something. You guys will find out by the end, well you might but I don't want to give any hints away.**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: I can't tell you about the door yet. But hopefully this chapter will answer your second question. You guys are gonna love the ending and I may or may not right a sequel who knows?**

The snarl and roar was ill-timed, any other day Sakura wouldn't have cared but she was tired, dirty and Hinata had blocked most of her chakra. Neji was limp as a rag and Hinata had gotten bit by Bisuke to distract the pair for when Sakura had sent the two ninken to distract them.

Turning towards Bisuke she asked, "If I send you to deal with a leopard and whoever is out there with him can I guarantee you won't go ballistic and attack him?"

"Sure Kura-chan." Was the affectionate name all of Kakashi's dogs had given her.

"Then go."

Trotting out the forest Bull turned to Sakura and Neji. Hinata slung Neji over Bull's back and wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist and put Sakura's arm over her shoulder grasping the callused hand to make sure she wouldn't slip.

"We probably shouldn't have went all out." Sakura said sheepishly earning a giggle form Hinata and a small smile from Neji.

"No, we probably need to remember things can happen inside the village." Hinata said quietly.

"Yes, we should." The atmosphere turned tense with the reminder of the Sound Invasion.

Breaking out of the treeline they saw what the situation was. A damn if she wasn't pissed. Akame and Akamaru were growling at each other she could already see they had attacked each other but Bisuke and Kiba were now holding them back. Although they were doing a poor job of it.

"Hinata unblock my chakra, now." Her voice was hard and Hinata immediately set her down and began running her chakra through the blocked pathways.

Before Hinata could finish both growling animals were able to make their way pass Kiba and Bisuke. Lunging towards each other they found their grip in each others fur. Drawing blood as they moved back all Sakura could do was scream.

"I'm almost done Sakura-chan."

Not answering as she was to focused on the match she just nodded instead. Akamaru grabbed Akame's scruff holding on to his neck tight drawing blood. At the scent of his own blood Akame went ballistic and scratched the underside of Akamaru's belly. The tender skin had the ninken yelping and loosening his grip.

Akame slithered out and harshly nipped Akamaru's front paw satisfied when he drew blood. Backing away he ignored Sakura's screams and Bisuke's pathetic attempt to block him from the stubborn ninken.

If he wanted a fight he was gonna get one.

Growling viciously he bent down low with his stomach to the ground, waiting to either dodge or attack. As Akamaru took the initiative to pounce at the leopard he moved to the side before counterattacking himself.

Less than five minutes had passed before the ninken's ear was bloody and mangled but still attached and the leopard's tail was bleeding with very obvious bite marks. They had backed up for a breather but still growling at each other.

Each second that had passed Sakura's mood darkened. How could they? How could they be so reckless fighting because of instincts? It was obvious it was more than natural enemies. Akame did not attack Bisuke and Bisuke could control his natural urges.

When she could fully control her chakra heads were gonna roll. She watched as ninken and leopard attacked each other once more biting and tearing flesh, waiting for the other to lose enough blood to grow faint and finish them off.

"Sakura-chan I'm done." Hinata whispered wary of her friend.

"Thank you Hinata." Her voice was flat.

Standing up she glided over to the fight completely unnoticed by either side but both yelped when she grabbed the by the scruff.

"You are immature, idiotic beast. Tearing each other up with no good reason. If Bisuke can fight his instincts you damn well can fight yours Akamaru." Keening he lowered his head from the truth. "And you Akame, this isn't the first time you've met him and you didn't attack him then. I understand you are wild but you did it once you can do it again."

"Kiba take him away to your sister to get healed." She thrust the dog into his arms. With a silent nod he took him away to the Inuzuka compound.

Turning towards Akame she completely ignored everyone else. Finally getting into her home within record time she dropped him on the floor none to kindly. "If you ever do that again Tsunade will have you put down. Right now you're just proving the point that your dangerous."

Picking him up once again she took him to the guest bathroom, though not as nice as hers it was comparably better than the others. It didn't have a separate shower but the bath and shower was pretty large, about 3 by 5.

Setting him down in the large area she grabbed a washcloth and turned on the spicket. Get just enough water to wet the cloth she turned it off and began cleaning the blood off his wounds.

"I'm only using water to fight clean off the blood then when I heal you I'll add chakra to boost your immune system to prevent getting sick." Looking at his confused face she muttered, "Habit."

In his mind he smiled. She really was to good for him as a person and leopard but yet she still looked over him and helped him.

He felt the weird sting off her healing, well he wouldn't call it a sting because in actuality it was numbing but the weird of feel of flesh and skin being knitted back together. Looked down as she healed his tail which really didn't need it but he wasn't gonna complain he was even further amazed as she began the stimulation needed to grow back the fur so he wouldn't have a bald spot on his tail.

When she was done with healing him she said, "Rest. You're still in trouble but that will be dealt with when you're better."

And if she hadn't seen it she never would've believed it, the leopard blanched.

**A/N: Lots of fighting I know. They are ninja what do you expect? Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out on my mother's birthday. And Veteran's Day. She is also a Veteran and I respect her and everyone else that has protected us. So thank you. I myself plan to go into the Air Force, like my mom, as a doctor. Good grades would probably be really helpful.**

**I feel like I forgot something but I'll probably add it to the next chapter. **


	17. Stalagmite

**A/N: Hey people. I'm back thank you for the reviews and all that jazz. Now I have a few things to say to. It's not to bad just wanna clarify somethings.**

**I will never abandon this story or just have an author's note on the chapter and crush your hopes (though it would be funny). If I need to tell you something a chapter will be after it, sorta like now. Cuz I hate (it's one of my many pet peeves) when others do that. I respect it but it just crushes my hopes and everything.**

**If you haven't noticed I've been updating really frequently. Yeah that's not gonna last long. I did it the eleventh (Veteran's Day) the sixth (Election Day) and Halloween. Holidays people holidays. I will do it today (look below for reason) my birthday (the 17th) and Thanksgiving (most likely) I'll be at my aunt's and she has horrible internet access. She still has dial-up. After that will be Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, New Years Eve and New Years Day. When New Years Day hits I'll tell you the rest of the times I'll be updating. Most of it is gonna be on holidays and if there is not a holiday near then it will be every two weeks (to give myself a break) or I know I won't be able to update on a holiday I'll do it early.**

**From a previous authors note I told you guys that I hope to finish this by the end of my school year, cuz I have to go college shopping and I plan to start a new story. If I can't I will still finish this story and begin the other one. I will try to update both on holidays but don't expect that much out of me or every other holiday will have another story updated. So by the end of 2012 school year this will be finished. If not then, then by the end of 2013 it should be finished.**

**That's should be it for important authors notes of the year.**

**Guest: Yes he is but I also love him to much to have him killed off**

**Namikaze541: I shouldn't tell you but its in the next twenty chapters**

**FallenCrimsonStar: I wouldn't call it playing as much as ripping each other apart for the joy of having blood on each others muzzles**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: They are only helping because Sakura asked them to I'm pretty sure if she didn't they would be on Akamaru's side then he really would be screwed.**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASHI-COOKIE-MONSTER happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you**_

_**This is for you!**_

Chuckling at the terrified expression and chuckling louder when she went to pet him and she flinched she said, "I'll let you rest tonight and tomorrow."

Sighing at the time she had given him about thirty-one hours, lifting him up Sakura placed him on her bed, obviously he was dry. Changing her training clothes and taking a shower herself she came out in a black over-sized T-shirt and blacker short shorts. Climbing into the bed next to him she began running her fingers through his fur reveling in its softness and him basking in the way her nails perfectly scraped over his skin.

Purring deep in his throat he ignored the fact that he was once human, once her _teacher_ it didn't matter to the leopard. All that mattered was here and now. Succumbing to his tiredness he slipped into that tantalizing state that too few reached during the eight hours they had of rest.

Sakura smiling at the leopard's eyes drooping she herself began to feel the lull of sleep dragging her down into its arms. Making herself more comfortable against her heater (Akame or Kakashi if you will) she slipped an arm around him the last thing she saw was her lavender walls darkening against the lack of light outside.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling extremely hot. On her stomach. That's right not in but on. Looking down she was ready to burst into giggle at the sight of the sleeping leopard. His face was peaceful and almost kitten-ish. Tilted on its side to in a more comfortable position she was reluctant to get up and wake the large feline but a bit of revenge was in order for the other day. Using a substitution jutsu, replacing herself with a pillow instead of the trunk of a tree she left to the pet store.

Akame woke up alone, comfortable but alone. Following his pinkette's scent he noticed she went outside. Deciding she had went out for food and would come back soon, he contented himself with lying on the couch if only to rest more. Closing his eyes he let the cat body bestowed upon him by the Nibi act as a normal cat.

Rolling on his back he began pawing at the air. His sore tail twitched and too busy in his own world he did not see Sakura come back with some goods from the pet store. Setting the bags down at the kitchen counter she went towards the couch and reached a hand out him on the stomach. At first jumping at the contact his heterochromic eyes met familiar jade and a deep satisfied purr rumbled through his body at the pleasure.

Smiling at his contentment she got up and went to the sink to was her hands, "I don't know about you but I'm starving." Taking out some eggs and tuna with mayo of course she whipped up fluffy omelets laying off on the sugar for once and tossed some mayo and tuna in a bowl together. Splitting the simple yet effective meal in half she watches curiously as the giant leopard pads over to her.

Before she never really saw him as something vicious. Now looking at him she saw every move he made, it seemed that every muscle moved and not one movement was wasted. Even the twitch of his tail was meant to keep him balanced, alert and ready to jump at the slightest hint.

His muscles though not huge were obviously there and hidden under the thick fur made up of snow white fur and incomplete spots. His face was framed by thick long whiskers and those cute round ears of his twitched towards the children playing outside. His nose twitched at the smells of mayo, tuna and cooked egg.

Setting down the bowl she watched him scarf down the meal and make his way back to the couch. Sakura continued watching him until he nodded off most likely from the sleeping drug she gave him. Cleaning the mess she made in the kitchen the kunoichi walked to her room with the bag she got from the pet store.

Taking out a Silver Vine stick she locked the rest in her room. Hiding it behind her back she stood directly in front of him. Holding the stick in front of his nose she began to wave it tantalizing his nose. Giggling quietly she watched as his pink nose twitched. Letting him unconsciously lick the tip when he tried again she moved it just out of his reach. Following his nose he stretched his neck, feeling the dip where the couch no longer was he opened his dazed black and red eyes.

The glazed over look in his eyes increased when she gave him the stick to suckle like a newborn sucking their mother's teat. Licking the stick she led him to one of her spare bedrooms, having him scramble on top of the bed she let go.

Taking the small rod in his hands he began to fondle it with his furry paws. Watching in interest and just plain amusement she was ready to giggle insanely at the fact that he was hooked on a stick for . . . she looked at the clock, oh about forty-five minutes. Calming down, finally, she continued to watch as his senses were put on overload and his tail and ears twitched spazztically. His purring was so hard the whole bed was shaking.

He had gotten so doped, every single one of his senses was on overdrive and when Sakura began to pet him on the stomach he tried very hard, and failed to keep certain areas from hardening. Turning to the side and thankful for long hair he let her continue her ministrations, her calloused hands felt heavenly on his fur and skin. Akame let go of himself and allowed his tail to wrap around her wrist loosely.

Smiling at his trust she continued until she looked at the clock once more. It was nearing a whole hour since she had brought him in their. The pinkette got up to leave but was stopped by an awkward mix between a yowl and meow. Turning towards the leopard she was completely off guard when he jumped up really quick to lick her on the cheek before laying back down.

With a small grin she walked out the door.

Akame leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"_Kaka-sensei," Sakura yelled from across the street._

_His head peaked out of that oh so familiar orange book. "Yo."_

_Siddling up to him she looped their arms together. Leaning against him intimately he raised and eyebrow at her. With a twitch of her own his mind clicked in understanding. Just as he turned back to his book a man. No, that wasn't right, a boy came up to her blushing in nervousness. She had been playing with his hands and 'didn't notice' the boy until he cleared his throat even then she continued to fascinate herself with Kakashi's hands._

"_Sakura-sama, I was . . . um, well I was wondering if you could, well, go . . . onadatewithme." He squeaked out and Kakashi had to hold back a snort of laughter._

_Looking up in 'surprise' and recognition she smiled sadly, "Sorry Honda-san but I'm with Kaka-kun." His eye twitched at the stupid nickname._

"_Wasn't he your teacher?"_

"_Aren't I a grown woman?" She shot back venomously. _

_Both men paled, Honda more noticeably than Kakashi, women, he mused, such dangerous and wily creatures._

"_Well um . . . you see, uh. . ."_

"_It's a very simple question Honda-san. Yes or no?" _

"_Yes?" He sounded unsure and in response the pink-haired kunoichi cocked a hip._

"_Then can't I make my own decisions?"_

"_Yes?" Poor boy, Kakashi inwardly snickered. He was digging himself a deep grave._

"_And I can also date whoever I want to."_

"_Yes?" Deeper and deeper._

"_And I'm also an adult, correct?"_

"_Yes?" And he just wouldn't stop digging._

"_Would you be this controlling if I was in a relationship with you?"_

"_Ye- no. Maybe." His eyes were sheepish and he stared right pass them, through them and looked at the trees as if for once they are interesting._

"_Then I'm not breaking up with Kaka-kun.. I also know that if I broke up with him he would blame you and you know the Copy-nin has a horrible temper right?" A devious smirk made its way upon her face._

"_Yes?" He was almost touching lava, almost there. So close, so very, very close._

"_Run."_

"_Yes?" He just stood there a moment, like he was having an out of body experience but with a blink of his eyes everything snapped back into place and he disappeared much faster than she thought he could._

_Turning towards Kakashi she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Kaka-kun. See you later."_

**A/N: Hoped you like and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KASHI-COOKIE-MONSTER! **

**Just in case anyone was wondering yes I know most silver vine sticks only last up to a half hour but I used the fact that Akame was a leopard and probably has a more sensitive nose. Got the idea from 'Catnip' a Durarara fic. I own nothing except my story line. No characters, jutsu or 'Catnip'. **

**You know the drill any comments, concerns questions whatever review me.**


	18. Stalagnite

**A/N: Hey there guess what it is my birthday and I'm SIXTEEN, that's right SIXTEEN.**

**So I have a bit of a problem. I'm running out of chapter titles. I may have a few but if you wanna tell me any that would be so helpful. No repeats and nothing out winter and cold themes. **

**Can you believe it's chapter 18 already. And it's taken me a year to right 18 chapters. OK so like several of those months weren't my fault but still . I feel like I'm doing pretty good.**

**I've been listening to really sad and dramatic music I don't know why. I'm just in one of those moods I guess.**

**This is M for a reason you guys.**

**(This is an edited version I didn't really change a lot but I did add some stuff onto it.)**

**Prescripto13- I wish I could clarify somethigns for you but I would probably give osme of the stuff away P.S. for school I'm not exactly sure but we're just going to go through some schools on the west coast this summer**

**FallenCrimsonStar- no they don't have a relationship but you know you'll use a friend if some annoying guy won't leave you alone**

**Guest(for Chapter 4&6)- sorry about the switch of names accidental, it was a different story and I hadn't gotten around to changing it. for the damage to the esophagus I understand that but the poison just strengthens itself, the reason that the heartburn and the trachea aren't connected is becuase of the poison itself.**

**Namikaze541- I hope you stay for the whole story and I'm pretty sure if you look it up on bing and google they can give you a sight, I also know you can grow them in your backyard**

Her break had passed quietly and the peace seemed to return to her house and Konoha. When Tsunade called her in without Akame she found it peculiar. What was even more peculiar was the fact that Tsunade was stone cold sober and serious.

"Shisou."

"I need you to go on a solo Sakura." Frowning at the mission she really didn't want to go. Anytime Tsunade gave her one of those missions it was almost always a seduce and kill or seduce and torture. The first was have them vulnerable enough to invade their mind and snag the piece of information they came for and silence him quickly. The second was longer and they had to be moved to prevent a disruption and usually involved a long articulate process with patience she didn't have. Added to the fact that she had to gather all the information she was given by the man. Yeah way too much work there.

"Of course Shisou," But Tsunade could clearly hear the annoyance and irritant tone from her most prized pupil.

"It shouldn't take to long. Your target is an accomplished womanizer. Shouldn't be to hard. We just need a location."

Sighing she was handed the scroll and left waving over her shoulder. Once she had left the room she spoke to her ANBU hidden in the corner. "She's becoming more like him everyday."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

She began packing her clothes and supplies in several scrolls before packing them in her bag. Stuffing kunai into her pouch and wrapped the bandages around her thighs she called over Dia and Sasuke.

The two arrived minutes later, surprised to see her packed and ready for a mission. "I'm going on a solo," Was her reply.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he hated her going on those type of missions. He had confronted her about it one day.

_"Why do you go? Why do you let yourself become someone's whore and plaything?"_

_"So Hinata can save herself for Naruto and Ino won't lose herself to these mission. Tenten and I take the bulk of these missions in there place. She does it mainly for Hinata because of Neji but I can't watch them destroy themselves because they aren't ready for it." It was in that moment he realized she had, indeed, changed. She was willing to put others ahead, not a common ninja trait but one well- treasured. And he wished he could love her the way she deserved._

Dia looked at her father and aunt somewhat confused at the conversation. He was always strongly against her solo missions but within the past two years he had lightened up. She didn't know why his attitude changed but she was glad. Although she knew Sasuke wasn't her real father he had raised since she was a baby and Sakura was right there directing him how to change a diaper and shopping for her clothes. And though she was given the title aunt Dia always felt that Sakura was like Sasuke almost her real mother and she hated it when parents argued.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A week," She shrugged, "Maybe two but not likely. I was gonna ask if you or Dia would be able to give him some food and take him out once or twice a day. Most of the time he's asleep so don't worry you won't interrupt anything."

"I will," Dia said way too happily.

"Thank you." She gave the girl a smile and hug, "I'm leaving to go to the next village this evening so when I leave he should be fine. Dia, Sasuke if you want you can stay in the extra rooms."

"I think we'll be fine Sakura but thank you for the offer anyway," Yes Dia was much more polite than her father, Sasuke would never stoop so low to say 'thank you' unless you could translate Uchiha-ese and even then it wasn't exactly a 'thank you' just more like 'I didn't need it and I don't accept charity but you are giving this to me because you are a lower peasant and I am an Uchiha, your superior in every way.' As always the complex sentence came out in the infamous monosyllable 'hn' or if you were lucky 'Ah'.

Smiling at the two people before her she gave them a hug before turning to the leopard at her side. "I'll be gone for two weeks at the most, when I'm gone you will be expected to behave and if you do . . ." She pause for dramatic effect, "I'll give you a treat when I get back."

It was hard not to notice the not-so-subtle perk of the leopard's body. Both Uchiha's were curious about the treat but since they weren't normal people, or even ninjas for that matter they did not ask. Though they had the feeling she would probably just tell them later so it really didn't make much of a difference.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Sakura left that evening just as she said she would. Makign her way over to the next town by eleven at night she went itno the room Tsunade had reserved for her and missions like these. Stripping down to her bra and panties instead of her regular bandages and panties she set out clothes for the next day. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Waking up the next morning Sakura dressed herself in a scantily clad kimono and hid her weapons in her hair, a few poisoned senbon she had created after facing off against Sasori. Sad that she didn't have the familiar leopard with her Sakura shook the light coat of depression off and continued on her way towards the south.

The kunoichi made it around mid-afternoon and found a small hotel room just west of where her target was. Leaving her room around late dusk Sakura made her way to the building well known for its prostitutes and man-whores. Slipping into the only club in the slutty town unnoticed she made her way to the bar. Thankful that her wig was regular brown and her eyes were more subdued under the henge she made her way to the bar and asked for "Sex on the beach."

"Anytime baby," the bartender, a young man waggled his eyebrows serving her drink less than five minutes later. Taking a casual sip she scanned the room for the man she needed to find. Knowing the information that her Shisou gave her was almost never false she wasn't disappointed when he came in about forty-five minutes later with three women hanging off his arm.

He wasn't special just above average with his thick curly hair that did hold some appeal to her and his dark eyes that seemed to drag her into his soul, but it wasn't the first time someone's dark eyes had dragged her around like a rag doll and it probably wouldn't be the last. Taking a sip of her new drink after several Buttery Nipples and Sex on the Beaches, this one a Blowjob would hopefully be able to get her slightly tipsy and convince him to let her come with him to his home tonight.

Making her around the club she passed by feigning ignorance. Arashi Sukiwase saw the voluptuous woman pass by him unaware, or what he assumed was unaware. He got up from his spot surrounded by women and followed after her onto the dancefloor come up behind as she grinded on air before he took up the spot behind her and she was grinding on his pelvis.

"You new sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around his next, though the song changed it still had its fast pace.

"Where are you from?"

"Mist." She knew her role, knew this fake life, it was so easy to slip into. "I've been a little bored lately."

"Come with me then." He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her to the back. Pushing past rooms until the second to last room on the left he opened the door and pulled her through and pinned her to the door attacking her throat viciously. Moaning as she had been trained and he head a talented mouth she gripped those tight curly locks and pressed against him.

Though her responses were well-timed and too good than most girls he just thought Sakura was an accomplished whore, and in some ways, she knew she as. Moving over to the king-sized bed he pinned her wrist to the sheet sand began leaving hickeys. Satisfied after several minutes he took off his own shirt and her bra and shirt and began tugging, biting, and sucking on her breast and nipples. Leaving them hard and aching he followed the path down until he felt teeth at his jugular. Warm breath ghosted over his throat and he froze confused and somewhat afraid.

"Thanks Bull, Bisuke." Sakura moved away from the man and tugged her clothes back on. "Don't make this difficult for yourself. If you give yourself away, you will be killed and eaten." Not by the ninken but she wasn't going to tell him that. His dead body would be eaten by carrion creatures and he would be most definitely dead by that time.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

"Damnit you stupid overgrown housecat." Sasuke was cursing and angry. Poor cat. Dia stood off on the sidelines with a headache.

This was her father, a grown man. "Dad." Obviously her voice was unheard over the yowls and yells from both man and cat. "Dad."

Akame swiped his claws at the man trying to give him a bath. He could clean himself well thank you very much. The only person allowed to clean him was Sakura and he was pretty damn sure that Uchiha Sasuke was not a pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi named Sakura Haruno.

"Dad!" Dia screeched over the stupid males in Sakura's place.

Both paused at the painful sound and turned towards the annoyed girl.

Akame keened in apology and Sasuke nodded. "Dad can we talk?"

He was surprised Dia had never been so serious before. He nodded again and they moved to the table. Then she had asked a question he wished he would never have to hear, "Why isn't Sakura my mom?"

At that even Akame was slightly curious. Ever since the Uchiha had come back the two had been extremely close but had never, to his knowledge, gone that far.

"Sakura and I, we just don't love each other but we do love you and Sakura had no problem being by my side to take care of you. I broke her heart a long time ago she hasn't forgiven me since. I don't blame her. Before you I was a horrible person but when your mother begged me to save you and to raise you and to never let you become what she had I couldn't resist."

Nodding, comprehending some of what she had heard she asked another question, "Why are you so against Sakura-chan going on solo missions."

Sucking in a breath he allowed the silence to stretch before steeling himself, "She doesn't deserve a lot of things and when you're faced with this choice you'll understand." Standing up he walked to his room, "Go to bed soon Dia. You have training to do tomorrow."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

She had gotten the location and really it didn't take that much. All she had done was threaten to cut off his penis as she held a kunai to it and he had easily given up Korimori, Land of Rice Patties. Satisfied that he was so easy to interrogate and worthless she was ecstatic to return home to Akame, Sasuke, Naruto and Dia. Everybody else too, but mainly them.

It felt good to have her pink-hair and jade eyes back. She didn't like being trussed up into some whore from Mist. Having disposed off the body into a river after draining out all the blood and placing the bags of blood in her storage scrolls she jumped through trees before smelling burning meat.

Sakura was really surprised to see Avaron of all people so south of she was before near Suna. "Avaron? What are you doing here?"

"Living, breathing, moving away from annoying grown men who think they know more than a woman my age." Just like before when the kunoichi had met her the first time Avaron had her camp set up and unlike it a fire with rabbit on a stick cooking. Finishing the rabbit she moved the pinkette inside to her tent and they ate the tender meat upon pillows and clothes.

"How do you carry all of this?"

"Child," she laughed, "Just because I'm not a ninja and old doesn't mean I don't know how to use chakra. Like you I use it as a strength-enhancer."

"Sorry," Sakura felt sheepish, after years of being called weak and changing she should have known better to make assumptions after all she was also underestimated during a fight.

She was surprised by the sudden switch of topics.

"You really have given up a lot haven't you child?" Avaron asked gently, and Sakura was glad for it she didn't need kindness or empathy. She didn't lose herself like others girl, her mind did not turn off nor did she lose herself in it all. she was stronger than that.

"No Avaron I haven't nearly given up enough."

Smiling sadly at the girl in front of her Avaron saw herself young and lost. Looking and not finding what she had lost. "You just don't see it do you? You've grown and matured, you haven't bloomed yet but you're almost there. What was it your sensei said 'look underneath the underneath'?"

**A/N: I've been listening to all the sad OST of Naruto and Bleach, it's this really weird habit I have of after watching a depressing show i need to listen to depressing music. Weird I know but I can't help myself. Two things: the music really is beautiful and half of the music I don't remember hearing in the animes at all. I double checked the spelling of that last sentence to see if it was okay.**

**I didn't go into to much detail because it's a mission not anything she care about so it is somewhat from her perspective and objective. Not many details and no emotions, for the most part.**

**I might redo this chapter because I was writing this on my friend's IPad, so I really don't trust it.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	19. Stalagtite

**A/N:I made some changes to the last chapter so it might be good to read chapter 18 if you haven't already. I hope Thanksgiving was good for you all. Well after this I won't update until Christmas Eve. So hope you enjoy it. Sorry I'm so late. I was going to upload it on fanfic on thanksgiving or even Black Friday but I probably told you guys on a previous chapter that they either have no internet or really, really slow dial-up. Yeah that sucks. I haven't had a chance to work on it so yeppers.**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster – Thanks, and he probably deserves one.**

Sakura came back to Konoha in a daze several days later remembering her teacher before his mission. A soberness overwhelmed her as she passed through the gates and with a strong urge Sakura flickered to the grave site.

Standing in front of a grave she hadn't visited in almost a year she held back tears at the name in front of her. Crouching in front of the grave she wrapped her arms around her knees and shook silently.

No tear flowed because after so many tears and so many years she had no tears left to cry. She still felt the pain, she still missed him, there was no avoiding that but she couldn't take the crying anymore, she couldn't keep waiting for him. Sakura knew he would understand but it still didn't make it any easier to move on.

Standing up and taking a deep breath she made her way to the edge of the graveyard leaving with a heavy sigh. She was home and had Akame waiting for her. Emboldened by that constant fact she jumped upon the nearest roof and made her way to her apartment slipping in through her window. Taking a quick five minute shower to rinse her body and get the blood off she changed into loose pants and a black sports bra. Patting down her hair she walked out to a peculiar sight before her.

Akame was sitting on top of a sleeping Sasuke, Dia was laying on the couch awake and possibly drunk as her face was flushed and eyes glazed over, added to the fact that a bottle of sake she had gotten from Tsunade was a quarter empty hanging limply from her grasp. Cocking her hip and placing a hand on it she raised an eyebrow pursing her lips at the sight before her. Sighing she turned on her heel and left them. She would get an explanation later.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Later happened to be the next day at about noon-ish, when everyone met up at the training grounds.

"So," Sakura turned to the three beings from last night, "Is there something I need to know about what happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing much." Dia answered with a smile.

Leaving it alone with a smile Naruto said, "I'm taking Ino with me to the club tonight. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Dia smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura both shot her down fast. "No way in hell."

"You're to young."

"And innocent."

"And pure." Sasuke paused then added, "You better be pure."

"You are not a whore."

"You're out of your mind."

"Your goddamned mind."

Her two guardians had backed her into a corner, figuratively and somewhat literally, Dia doubted that a tree constituted as a corner but whatever.

"I was kidding," she managed to squeak out just loud enough for them to hear.

"Why didn't you just say so then?" They both backed up as if 'sure' had never been spoken in context to Naruto's words.

Turning towards Naruto they attacked him with the same ferocity thye had with her.

"How could you say such things?"

"She's just a child."

"We don't want her turning out like Ino?" Sasuke said and Sakura paused to turn to him then he continued, "She doesn't need to start sex so early."

"Exactly we don't need another mini-Ino."

"We thought you loved her."

"We thought you loved us."

"You're out of your mind."

"You're goddamned mind."

Naruto was cowering before the awesome power of parents. _I never wants kids._

_Good cuz they'd turn out jut like you and that is something I don't think I would wish on the world._ Kurama shuddered.

To terrified to reply he just looked upon his teammates wishing Sai or anybody would come by and rescue him.

Too bad that it never happened.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

When Sakura walked out of her apartment locking Akame in she left in a Address It short jacket that felled an inch or two below her breast hugging them to her sweetly and the satin sheen glistened off the street light. The zipper was zipped down four inches from the bottom and showed a decent amoutn of cleavage. The dark purple jacket went well with her gray jeans and black booties and as she walked down the street eyes followed the sway of her hips and when Ino came up in her short teal dress that pushed her breasts up and a fabric drape led form the center of her bust to the back it made the boys crazy. All in all they were a sight and when they went in the club and straight to the bar they were surprised to see Kotetsu and Izumo working.

"Hey Izumo-san. Kotetsu-san." Ino smiled at them.

"Hey Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. What can we get for you?"

"I'll have a Black Bison," Ino smiled.

"And I'll take a Tropical Itch."

"Blackie and an Itch coming right up," Izumo grinned at the blonde.

Waiting at the bar they were pleasantly surprised to Kiba come up with Hinata and Naruto. "What are you doing here Kiba?"

"Naruto invited me, I had nothing better to do so thought I would come." He wore the standard mesh shirt for male ninjas and slightly baggy khakis were tucked into combat boots he sometimes wore on missions.

Getting their drinks they sipped making conversation with friends. Questions about missions, works and relationships came up and as always Naruto and Hinata wore twin blushes when it came to the more initmate things people do in a relationship.

When the were questioned Naruto mumbled under his breath forgetting that Kiba had excellent being part of the Inuzuka clan, so when he said, "Home run." Kiba clapped him on the back and said congratulations.

Taking the hint from the hyped dog boy both hugged and smiled at the young Hyuuga heiress. "No longer our sweet, pure Hinata-chan." Ino shrugged, "That's okay we like a dirty Hinata."

"It's not like that." She squeaked out.

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we?" Sakura smiled deviously sharing a look with her best girlfriend. Dragging the Hyuuga heiress onto the dance floor and sandwiched her in, Ino in the back and Sakura at the front. Grinding erotically enough to gather the attention of some of the people around them. Hinata was turning red and was able to get out of the sandwich and hide behind Kiba and Naruto.

Seeing her leave the moved closer and continued dancing. Men were whistling and even some of the girls lengthened the grind train. Three songs later the grind train was about eight people long a guy was brave enough to get on the end grinding on a brunette who in turn was grinding on Ino. When that song ended Sakura slipped out to get her drink at the bar.

Kotetsu sent her a smirk, "Little wild there, eh, Sakura?"

"Gotta have fun while I'm still young, Kotetsu."

"You tryna say something kunoichi?" Izumo joined in the conversation.

"What do you think?" Winking she noticed when Sasuke came. Pleasantly surprised that he did come she made her away across the room. "I'm surprised you came. Where'd you leave Dia?"

"She's at Moegi's having a sleepover. I told her she could spend the weekend over there." He answered.

Giving her old teammate a soft smile she said over the music, "Dia's probably the best thing that happened to you. You've become more . . . human, Sasuke."

"Hn," He shrugged, "She needs me and I've never been one to shirk my duties."

Giving a light laugh she said, "I think I'll be going home soon." A pause echoed between them, "And Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"She's not just a duty to you." Sakura left the club and Ino knowing one of the boys would help her blonde friend home.

Walking the quiet street she reveled in the silence. The trees glowed softly in the lights provided by the street lamps. The breeze ruffled her soft hair in a soft caress that she had long since abandoned once her days of being a killer became more important than her looks. Sure she had her natural beauty but most of the time she didn't have the time nor inclination to beautify herself anymore, unless she was a real hot mess, but that was rare.

In the midst of her inner conversation a keening noise from the bushes interupted. Taking out a senbon form her tied up hair Sakura glided over to the bush and moved the branches out of the her face etched in surprise. "Akamaru?"

**A/N: Done. Sorry it came out so late. School, lack of internet at relatives. Somewhat of a writer's block but as you can see I worked through it. Somewhat. Christmas and New Years will make up for it.**


	20. Glacier

**A/N: Hey guys. Forgive me please. Forgive me. Anyways, my sanity is regained. Nothing much to say except Happy Christmas Eve. We're getting close but we still have a while to go until the climax, or at least the first part of the climax. I'm not doing arcs because one I don't like them and two I don't write enough of the chapter to make a somewhat sufficient arc. Don't know why I said that but yeah. Important news. I have written the outline and finished it. It is 73 chapter and I may make it 74 or 75 if I shorten things a little. So like I said by New Years I will have the update dates for the rest of the story.**

**Guest: I'm very interested in what you're talking about because you make no sense. Not to be rude. But the yen and the sushi, no matter how yummy (I wanted sushi when I read this and I still do) it is, I am confused for the reason of this comment **

**FallenCrimsonStar: I feel like your going to hate me in a little while by chapter 23 or 24 you'll find out**

Picking up the puppy she made her way to the adequate apartment deciding that in the morning she would stop by the Inuzuka compound to drop off her furry little companion. Glancing over to the sleeping leopard she grinned before stepping in her own room down the hall. Placing the puppy on her pillow she stripped down to her underwear taking off her heels.

Laying next to the puppy she fell asleep within minutes, the puppy moved down from the pillow to a more warmer body part. Unbeknownst to her Akame was in fact awake. Padding into the room he looked at the puppy with disgust, the little one was snug in her bosom. Akame's eyes flared with jealousy at the fact some measly puppy could feel what he wanted to human or not.

Growling lowly he was amused when the young pup let loose one of its own curling tighter into Sakura's bosom. Satisfied that the puppy was no pushover, or as less of a pushover a puppy can be he laid down at the inside of the door. Watching over the kunoichi and the dog he left his ears and other senses alert even as his mind drifted to his more human moments.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

The next morning Sakura woke to see Akame in her room or rather in front of her doorway and looked down to see the puppy breathing. Alive. Good Kiba wouldn't kill her.

Getting up clad in only bra and panties she made her way to the bathroom sitting down on the toilet. Placing her hand above her liver she filtered the rest of the alcohol out of her system before moving to her head where she soothed the migraine that had started.

Leaving the bathroom she went to her closet and pulled out a black cheongsam with blue buttons and threading. It was plain and had no designs on it but it was different from her usual outfit. Picking up the puppy she made her way to the kitchen and fixed up a quick omelet. Splitting it between them she looked over to Akame.

"You're staying here while I drop off Akamaru here." She was pretty sure it was Akamaru anyways . . . the little one looked exactly like him.

Holding the puppy close she left the apartment locking the door, more than likely knowing it wasn't enough to hold the fully grown leopard but she might as well try anyways.

She walked down the streets and took a right at the fork in the road. Going down she stopped in front of the entrance of the Inuzuka compound. Coming in knowing Kiba or Hana or anyone else would smell her and the pup. Kiba was the first to see her and the puppy. Running up to her he wrapped her in a hug that rivaled Naruto's. Twirling her for several minutes he set her down and kissed her cheek. Akamaru had run up during his twirl and was more ecstatic to see the puppy in her arms.

"So who is this?" Sakura put the puppy in front of her.

"Akamaru's third male pup of his first litter. His name is Akimaru." Sakura sent the two a bland look.

"Really. You couldn't get original."

"It's not like we named him Akamaru or Kuromaru."

"Might as well. Aki, Aka. You poor thing." She sympathized with the pup.

Handing him to Kiba she began walking away waving and saying, "All of Rookie 9 is supposed to meet at Choji's place on Saturday at noon."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He smiled while Akamaru held his pup to keep form running off again.

Exiting the Inuzuka compound, glad that it had only taken a few minutes. Knowing Akame wasn't going to appreciate the smell she snuck in through the window of her main bedroom yelling through the closed door, "It's me Akame I'm just taking a shower."

The leopard outside calmed down at her voice but still stayed tense just in case. The feline knew from experience that very few people were trustworthy in the village of Konoha. Slinking around into all the open rooms he was shocked when some one snapped the door in their haste to get in. Exiting the office he growled at the intruder.

"Shut up, cat. Where's Sakura?"

"Here Sasuke-kun." She said exiting her bedroom in only a towel.

"Hurry and change, Dia's been injured." Her somewhat playful mood extinguished at his words.

Going back in her room she came back within the minute at the most forty-seven seconds in her extra doctor's coat she kept at home just for situations like these. Satisfied she was covered appropriately they shunshined to the hospital once again leaving the leopard in her home.

Passing through several doors she didn't even notice as several nurses stopped Sasuke from following her and waiting out in the waiting area. Pushing her way through manic nurses and doctors she found herself in Dia's room. Sanitizing herself properly and putting on her apron before going in.

Taking a survey of the wounds her heartbeat in her chest harshly. This was her baby girl. The one person she wouldn't mind being a mother to.

Dia lay on the operating table with her intestines open for all to see, her skin cut open as if she was nothing more than a frog to torture. Her arms were currently being healed by the nurses but she could see that it started at her finger tips and all the way to her shoulder, on both arms. Deciding to focus on the major injury which has her heart and she began to stabilize the palpitating heartbeats. Another doctor was there to stabilize the lungs and blood flow, to prevent an overflow of blood in the heart.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

It took thirteen hours. Eight of them were just to stabilize her body as each organ was placed back in her body carefully and in order. Three doctors had come in to assist in stabilizing her lungs, one of which had taken over for the doctor working on focusing her lungs and blood flow. One had taken residence in stabilizing her brain and nerves.

Everything was not so much tedious as well not tedious. Life was precious and not to be classified as tedious.

Sakura backed up from her work to make sure she was satisfied with the work that they had done to her surrogate daughter. Quickly scanning the young girl's body Sakura turned her back satisfied at the work they had done. Rushing through the crowd she made her way to the room where Sasuke sat.

He stood up the worry clear in his eyes, the light bags proof of his anxiety. Running to him the pinkette threw her arms around him sobbing. "She's alive oh kami she's alive."

Holding her tightly he sat down rocking her gently. Waiting until she had quieted he asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's not leaving the house for a weak. Her wounds were disturbing." Her eyes distant as she studied the wounds in her mind. "The weapon that injured her had a serrated edge. The skin was torn roughly and whoever did it pulled out her intestines but did not injure them, they just-" She shuddered, barely able to go on. "-pulled them out."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

Naruto stood thousand of miles away from home. The fog was dense and slowed his movements just the slightest but the fact that it slowed him at all irritated the Kyuubi container.

Here he was for his Hokage training. Genma was with him and surprisingly so was Shizune but he figured that was just because of Genma. And maybe to prevent another Shinobi War.

His job was simple: re-enforce the alliance between Kiri and Konoha.

**A/N: So many things. Wow Sasuke actually being nice to Sakura. It is the end of the world. Hope you guys are content with this chapter. Like I said before there are about 73 chapters planned. Maybe more maybe less, most likely more. Be happy.**


	21. Iceberg

**A/N: Since this is already pre-written I won't have answered any questions one because I didn't have the time and two because I plan to answer everything on the new year's eve chapter and the same will be for when new year's eve and new years chapters.**

**Something else I might not have thought of before. Yes Sasuke has had Dia since she was a baby. When I was writing this I was deciding whether or not she would be apart of some of the memories I would add and figured yes cause babies make the world go round and this glimpses with her involved will have some impact on the rest of the story or at least I think it will. I'm rereading to see if I gave her an age. Not sure. That's okay because if she is that'll work with what I have planned anyways if not it has no effect on the future chapters. There will be pairings be prepared, no SasukexDia. Ewww, that's her maternal dad. Eww.**

**But for any questions and concerns I haven't read or watched any present episodes of Naruto or anything past Naruto: Shippuden Episode 30(I think) so I have no idea what the political situations are in Naruto.I've had to do actual research. Ewwwww.**

Naruto stood in front of the desk which held the Mizukage. Her guards Choujurou and Ao stood protectively on her sides as they stared down their allies next Hokage.

"Welcome Naruto-san."

"Thank you for allowing us here Mizukage-sama." He bowed respectively.

"Oh drop the honorific Naruto-san, you've grown into such a handsome man." She smiled appreciatively at the fit young man before her. Naruto repressed the blush threatening to form at the compliment from the mature woman.

"Thank you . . ."

"Call me Mei."

"Mei."

"Well what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit." She smiled knowingly.

Shizune stepped forward, "We came in place of the Hokage as she is busy with political affairs at home. Konoha wants to open some new trading routes to Kirigakure. Our economy is still recovering and considering we have the best relationship with your country and Suna we were hoping on a-"

"Beneficial agreement to improve on both our countries." Naruto interrupted.

"Are you insinuating something about my country and leadership."

"Of course not, Mei you're a wonderful Mizukage. No country should focus on their Kekkai Genkai too much or that could create discord among the people. I admire that you're getting your people out of this dark moment at this time and that your words are not just words." Naruto said seriously. Mei looked at him knowing that he meant every word. She doubted that he could lie but even if he did she knew he wouldn't lie about this.

Konoha was his home even if the citizens weren't so kind. Every ninja who knew his name knew that Naruto did everything in the best interest of Konoha. Sometimes it was stupid but to count every thing that Naruto had done so far has been self-less or selfish depending on whose perspective you looked at.

"That depends. This will take time and after this Shinobi War everyone is still on edge so I ask Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, what would you have to offer Kirigakure."

The blond grinned knowingly.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

"Your being affectionate in public. Are you okay?" Sakura had gathered herself and felt no embarrassment at being in Sasuke's lap. What she did do was put her hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. It seemed normal enough so she let it slide. For now.

"Genjutsu Sakura. You should know me better than that by now." He smirked that annoying Uchiha smirk. Her mood went south when she remembered that he was the only Uchiha left. Obito, Itachi, Madara they were all dead and Sasuke had to continue the line himself.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek.

Confused at her attitude he did the only thing he knew to do, "Hn."

Smiling at his response she stood up and he dispelled the genjutsu leaving their audience none the wiser. "She's probably still asleep but I'll let you in, knowing how worried you are about her."

Following one of his precious people he thought about that leopard of hers. Things had changed between them, Team 7 and every time there was some possibility of peace in there lives it was always ruined by someone being taken away. He himself knew what that did to his teammates and know Kakashi disappeared and even though he didn't like to admit he was probably dead.

It was eery how familiar the leopard looked to him and how it protected Sakura just like Kakashi used to do. Though Sasuke and Naruto didn't talk with words they had realized they had found not so much peace but acceptance something Sakura was still struggling with. Maybe this leopard was the final thing that Sakura needed to move on.

She lead him into the ICU where his daughter slept still and fragile, like she was when she was a child.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRORS DEATH17

"_Mewwi Chwistmas." A little girl screeched in the Uchiha household. It was six o' three in the morning. A day they all had off together._

_Team 7, Yamato and Sai included, had spent the night in the Uchiha house that Sasuke had rebuilt years ago when he had returned to Konoha. For the past three years making little Dia six at the time it had become a tradition of sorts._

_The little girl was vibrating where she stood. Excitement radiating off of her frame had the sleepy adults chuckled. Hearing the noise Dia looked to where her father was. "Tou-san can I? Please? Now? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"_

_Chuckling at his daughter he said, "Go ahead."_

_The tree decorated by an enthusiastic Sakura and Naruto glittered with lights, tinsel and glass and plastic ornaments. It was hands down the brightest thing in that house excluding Dia's room. _

_Sakura stopped her with a simple question, "What do you say?"_

"_Merry Christmas!" Naruto bounded in behind everybody._

"_Thank you everyone."_

_So the little child began unwrapping the numerous presents under the tree. The first thing she got was discounts coupons for Ichiraku and a special kunai similar to the one his father and subsequently he used as well. It even had the same marker that allowed for teleportation._

"_That way you can escape any situation." He smiled giving a glance to Sasuke. Nodding towards his friend they continued._

_Dia reached for Sai's present, which was very flat and large. Unwrapping it she let out a childish gasp before getting up and jumping into the black-haired emotionally-retarded male. "Thank you Sai-kun."_

"_No problem Chiisai."_

"_Show us Chiisai." Naruto demanded._

_Grasping the painting in her hands she turned it to the group. Sakura found herself breathless at the sight. It was so realistic she had to catch herself from touching it. Her hand twitched at her side as she stared at the sunset. The colors were so blinding and colorful she could've sworn she felt the heat radiating form the painting._

"_You've outdone yourself this time Sai." Kakashi stated from beneath his mask._

"_It was very difficult since the sun kept moving. It took me several days to perfect it to my liking, although there were somethings I wish I had changed." He sat there contemplating._

_The sunset wasn't even the main portion of the painting. In the top parts of the painting he had begun painting stars and the blue of twilight. Below along the horizon of the sun there were trees, blossomed plum trees some with snow on top of the flowers. Some blossoms were caught mid-fall on their way to the earth. In the corner was a doe and her fawn and even farther back there was the stag watching over them protectively._

_Sai whether or not he had realized it had drawn a family. _

_On the bottom edges of the painting where there was no snow green grass tinged the wintry sunset, filled with so much life it looked to be in the middle of summer and the snow had just decided to fall of its own accord._

_Sakura smiled at her surrogate daughter, "Now I feel like my gift will be inadequate."_

"_I knew my gift was inadequate when Naruto gave her Ichiraku discount coupons." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask._

_A light chuckle ran through the small group even Naruto after he was finished pouting._

_Going through the gifts Dia specifically picked the one with Sakura's name on it. "You always give me good gifts Kura-nee."_

_Unwrapping the box carefully and placing the trash in a corner neatly she lifted the lid before opening her mouth and gaping like a fish. Looking up and then down and then up again she asked quietly, "Are you sure?"_

"_Of course sweetie. It will look beautiful on you for New Year's."_

_Putting the lid on it she set it behind her away from Naruto. "Are we gonna get to see it?"_

"_On New Year's, dobe." She said cheekily._

"_No you have a mini-me teme."_

"_What is Konohamuru then."_

"_He's too old to be my mini-me anymore."_

_And the day flew by with more gift givings or in Kakashi's case the promise of giving it to them in the future. "It's only worth something five years from now when you guys are mature enough to appreciate it."_

_Sasuke had given Dia her present before she went to bed after the others had left._

_Naruto had given everybody Ichiraku coupons and Sai had given everyone a different painting. Sakura had gotten a nature painting deep in Nara territory where several animals had sat and laid still for him. She had been close to tears by then and hugged him before he ruined the moment with , "Are you having your menstruals?" _

_Fighting the urge to punch him and Naruto for laughing she gave an excuse to Dia on what 'menstruals' were, "You'll find out when your older."_

_Yamato's painting had been very peculiar, it had been a volcano with a rainbow Sai said, "I'm trying to paint two somewhat different ideas and objects and combin them. I was pleased with the result so I thought I would give it to you." _

"_Thank you." _

_Kakashi and Sasuke had smiled(more so Kakashi) and thanked Sai but did not show everyone their paintings._

_Yamato's gift to everyone varied for Dia it was a tree house, Naruto's had been special Ichiraku dollars to be spent at his favorite ramen store, Sakura had been given a beautiful tanto that Tenten had made. Her name was engraved near the hilt and could withstand almost anything._

"_Then what can't it withstand?" The kunoichi asked good-naturedly._

_Yamato replied with a sheepish, "I don't know."_

_Sasuke's had been his brother's ANBU mask. "We went through some deliberating and figured it was right for you to have it. Something to remember your brother by and that he did everything even ANBU for you."_

_It was a really awkward moment in the house but Sakura then began giving everyone her gifts. Most were weapons and coupons for a certain ramen store in Konoha. "I didn't want to give you guys anything to nice because Kami knows you definitely wouldn't take proper care of it. As much as I love you when a random kunai comes into to try and kill you and you block it with my gift that's good enough for me."_

_The men of Team 7 exchanged a look at her reasoning._

_They were turned towards Sasuke waiting for their presents. "You're presents have been delivered to your home already. You'll get it when you leave." He said somewhat rudely._

_So when everyone left at about six they arrived at their home to find a box either small or large. Except in the case of Naruto in which he had a large pile of Ichiraku dollars and coupons. Yamato had been given the most useful gift of all, it happened to be a chest plate with padding for legs, arms, and face that protected against lightning chakra. Kakashi had gotten a tanto similar to his father's and that made him smile solemnly. Sai had been given special paint from Getsugakure. Sakura . . . Sakura had gotten a necklace that had her gasping the piece of jewelry was a gold twist pendant with a slight pinkish tint that she didn't think possible. The jewels inside were deep green emeralds that reminded her of her mother's eyes. And Sasuke knew that. Choking back a sob she sat down staring at the pendant as tears rolled down her face._

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR S DEATH17

Christmas had been the same up until Kakashi had disappeared. It was now quiet and there was no sleepover or excitement instead there were small smiles and memories to take away some of the pain of losing there leader.

**A/N: So I ended there because I didn't know where to end and figured hey this is a good time to stop. So I finally watched the Rise of the Guardians last week loved it. Merry Christmas. Next is New Year's Eve and New Year's.**

Kara no Kyoukai- I was looking at AMV's saw it interested inwathcing it if anyone has wathced it give me your opinion on it.


	22. Ice Particles

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve. Most of the time my holiday chapters corresponds with my holidays so this has happened six days later. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'm ready to My next story that I will hopefully be releasing after this one is done will start at the beginning of school year and follow the school year and finish by the end of summer but since I'll be a senior (GO ME!) and I'll be busy moving into my college dorms during the summer. WOO-HOO!**

**Prescripto13: Yeah, he's easy to make jealous**

**jackswoman: yes he will, I think its about halfway through the story maybe a little under but yes he will, don't worry about that**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: yep seventy chapters, kashi's picture is going to be divulged later, about the updates I'll see if I can but until summer is over it'll be kinda so especially January because of midterms but I'll see if I can make 'em longer. I don't want to make them to long because then it'll be just extra wasted space and it'll turn crappy**

**FallenCrimsonStar- maybe *sheepish smile* well, I'm glad you like the flashbacks. He'll be returning to them within the next thirty chapters**

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja: Sorry that you misunderstood me I was talking about the chapter. I didn't know how much further to go or to just** **end it there**

**Anyways yeah(i feel like deidara). On with the story.**

"Daddy," She hadn't used the affectionate term for many, many years.

"Yes Chiisai?" He gave her a small smile.

"I feel horrible."

Swallowing thickly he asked the dreaded question, "What happened?"

"I . . . I'm not completely sure the last thing I remember is going into the bushes because Moegi and her team were practicing and I had joined them since I spent the night at her place. I remember hearing her screaming at me to wake up but I didn't because she is very easy to ignore." Then she looked up to see if she was there, "Don't tell her I said that."

"There was no scent except your blood, the ninken lost the scent before your attacker even got out of the village." Leaning so close that their foreheads were touching he whispered, "I thought I had lost you. I went straight to Sakura and I'm pretty sure she saved your life."

"I'm sorry I worried you like that Tou-san."

"You are never leaving my sight again." He said seriously.

She chuckled but then noticed his serious look, "You can't do that, I'm a ninja, you're a ninja."

"Then we won't be ninjas any more I have no problem retiring. You can work in a flower shop or somewhere but I don't want to risk your life. This is only the first time that I've been here and I nearly had a heart attack."

"Tou-san I'm going to grow up eventually, I have to make my own decisions."

"Not right now you don't. You'll be taking a mandatory break, courtesy of Sakura." He smirked.

She cringed, "How long?"

"Forty-five days."

The young kunoichi scowled at Sakura. "How could she?"

"I almost lost you, too Dia." Sakura came in hearing the last part of the conversation.

"I know but really a month and a half."

"Yes," Sakura smiled, amused at Dia's irritation, continued, "Whoever attacked you did so no holds barred. We almost lost you a few times. Your body needs to recuperate sweetheart."

Pouting and turning her head away from her paternal figures she said, "Fine. Forty-five days but then I'm getting a message and neither of you can stop me."

They nodded having no problem letting her believe so. Sakura spoke up, "Well I have to go and check on Akame, I've been out of the house the whole day and he might have to go to the bathroom and eat."

"Alright Sakura, be careful." Dia called and Sasuke said , "Hn." As farewell.

"I will, rest up and take it easy."

The med-nin walked out of the hospital and stopped by when civilians and ninjas alike stopped her momentarily to say thanks or hi. A few braver ones asked her out but as always she politely declined. It had been a rule for Sakura, a silent one, but a rule nonetheless to never date with anyone in the village. It would be just to difficult if they broke up.

Opening the door to her apartment she didn't expect to be glomped by the snow leopard and she couldn't help but feel guilty when she heard his stomach growl. Getting off and looking embarrassed the leopard stalked to the kitchen and looked back expecting her to follow.

Following and passing him before thye got to the kitchen she quickly broiled some meat and fed it to him. Leaving the door open with a crack so he could go to the bathroom Sakura made her way to her office, Akame noticed it was one of the few times she had been in there. And most of the time she was in there for several longs hours usually after she had just come back from a mission or shift at the hospital and his own needs had been taken care of.

After eating his fill Akame stood up by the door to listen in, " . . . the patient had been attacked by an unknown subject, he or she left wounds on the patient Uchiha Dia's body that didn't match in familiar weapon in the database so that didn't really narrow anything down but just made it more confusing.

Placing her hands in her head she wanted to curse. Everything was so confusing

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

_The boys were waiting for the only two girls in their small family._

"_Sakura-chan," A blonde in a black yukata with orange outlining the fabric. Sasuke stood by in a red, black and blue yukata with the Uchiha crest on his back. You know just in case anybody even thought about doing something stupid to him, they might just think twice. Kakashi though was wearing his regular vest and pants._

_Sai and Yamato as well stood in their regular clothes. When questioned by Naruto Yamato supplied, "The girls will be festive enough for all of us."_

"_If they ever get out." Naruto shouted._

"_We're coming , kami, give us a minute Naruto-kun." The blonde flinched because when she usually used that affectionate suffix, it ended in pain. Usually his._

_But out stepped two gorgeous girls. Dia wore a dark blue yukata with off white and pale blue lilies scattered around the cloth. Her obi was a simple deep burgundy that brought the dresses flowers and her own soft complexion. She didn't look like the little girl he had raised for several years. She was growing up. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with loose strands framing her face. She wore no make up this year but Sasuke feared when she would ask for some._

_Sakura actually didn't wear anything fancy this time, just a purple yukata with a gray obi. Her hair was loose and had regrown to just an inch or so past her shoulders. She gave a smile to the boys, "Doesn't she look wonderful in her Christmas present?"_

"_Stunning," Sai smiled. The silence was quiet, thoughtful._

_Then Naruto, "Whoa, Sai just smiled!"_

"_Well let's go meet up with the others." So the family made their way to main street. The first people they saw were the two Hyuuga's, Tenten, Ino and Kiba._

_Sakura waved to them, "Hey guys!" They met up halfway, hugging and looking each other over. Ino and Tenten were actually wearing cheongsam and with their large breast and petite waist they were attracting attention._

"_You guys look great," Ino grinned lecherously at the men, then turned to Sakura, "You look like you haven't gotten any in ages, dressed like that."_

"_Ino," She squeaked._

"_I know you did though. I mean that guy was all over you at the club. And I'm pretty sure you guys-"_

"_Child here. Pig." She growled covering Dia's ears._

"_Sorry babe, anyways. Everyone whose anyone knows you have a rockin' bod. Show it off."_

"_No thanks Ino-pig. Tonight is all about Dia."_

"_Well let's at least put you in better clothes. Please Sakura."_

_The pinkette looked down at Dia who then pulled the puppy dog eyes and pout, "Please, I wanna see you look really pretty Nee-chan."_

_Sighing as she knew she could never stand up to those two together she looked towards her best friend, "Fine Ino-pig."_

_Grabbing her fellow kunoichi's arm she said to the men and Dia of Team 7, "I'll have her back in half an hour."_

_So thirty minutes later they met at a dango stand. And Sakura had definitely changed for the better. She wore a cheongsam similar to her yukata in colors. It was a deep orchid color with grayish-silver seams and buttons. _

"_You look wonderful, Nee-chan." Dia said with a bright, wide smile. The others agreed nonverbally._

_The night continued on with laughs and friends. It was perfect and boisterous, there was no threat or mission, there was no nothing wrong or anything that needed to be done at the moment. There was a few moments to New Year's Day and they stood under a bunch of cherry trees._

_5_

_Breaths were bated._

_4_

_So close._

_3_

_Just a few more._

_2_

_Eyes twinkled in anticipation._

_1_


	23. Ice Crystals

_Happy New Year_

_The fireworks exploded against the blue sky. It was stunning, it was a moment they would never have again, and everyone there save Dia knew._

_Sasuke looked down at his daughter whose eyes had started closing off their own volition with a small chuckle he picked her up and placed her on his hip. _

_Her head rested in the crook of his neck and soon her heavy breaths were heard by trained ears._

_Turning in the direction of the Uchiha compound he walked away without another word. Hours passed before the rest of the group split up to either go home alone or with somebody else._

_Ino and Sakura had gotten _tipsy_ during the night and were leaning against each other. There teachers were behind them making sure thye got to their apartment that the two kunoichi shared._

"_Hey Kaka-sensei," Ino slurred and he raised a brow while Asuma stifled a laugh, "You should take your mask off."_

"_No thank you Ino-san."_

"_Pig," She hiccuped and began laughing at her friend._

"_Shut up fore . . . Saku . . . what ever your name is, it's not nice. Kaka-sensei looks sexy under that mask."_

"_How do you know?" Sakura asked without a slur._

"_Well," Ino seemed to have lost her slur and turned slightly serious. "There was this mission. You know seduction, and he had to take off his mask. Well he killed the girl when he smiled."_

"_How?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi groaned behind them and Asuma jabbed him in the rib with an elbow sniggering behind his cigarette._

"_From the nose,"* She whispered loudly, then there was silence and they could hear the world around them. The festival continued in the distance and the animals made their own soft serenade in the grass and trees._

_As friends always do they shared that moment with a look before bursting into uncontrollable laughter that had no specific reason for erupting, but when it came to best friends it really didn't need a reason._

_Minutes passed but there laughter finally trickled down to chuckles. Thankfully, for the teachers, they arrived at their apartment on the first floor._

"_Goodnight sensei," The girls said in unison._

"_Goodnight girls." Their respective sensei waved before walking away._

_Once the two men were far enough away from their students Asuma pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and said, "They've really grown up haven't they?"_

_SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17_

Tsunade had called her in the morning a little to early for the dedicated medic-nin who had just finished saving her maternal daughter. She was not in the mood for her drunk Shisou.

"What is it Hokage?" She grumbled.

"I need you to go to Iwa." Viridian eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're our best medic-nin and they have a slight problem over there. If you can help . . . well it'll most likely improve our relationship with Iwa."

"What's the 'slight problem'?"

"A clan, a very important one seems to have a hereditary disease."

"Why is the clan so important?"

"Because the majority of the clan members hold one of the strongest kekkai genkai in the world that isn't a doujutsu."

"What's the kekkai genkai?"

"Are you familiar with a Kaguya Kimimaro?"

"Yes, he helped with the abduction of Sasuke, if it could be called an abduction. He had the Shikotsumyaku ability. To manipulate the osteoblast and osteoclast cells in his body."

"Yes, well this clan in Iwa is similar just a different substance is used."

"Blood."

"This clan is call Kazan we don't have much information on them but tonight a shinobi will come with a folder of what we do have."

"Why are they asking now? What has caused them to ask for our help?"

"The heir to the clan has come down with the disease."

"Wait, you said it was hereditary-"

"Yes but it has never affected the heir or leaders of the clan before."

Her curiosity had begun to rage at all the questions throbbing through her mind. Something was off and so few things made sense. She was excited to get there and learn something new and Tsunade saw that. "When do I leave Shissou?"

"Tomorrow morning. You'll be taking Akame with you. As much as I would like to skin that annoying cat, he's good protection and I don't trust any of the Iwa-nin."

"Yes ma'am." She bowed her head to hide the smile forming and when she looked back up her face was blank except the little twinkle in her eye.

When Sakura left she was ecstatic and went to the hospital to visit Dia and Sasuke. She grabbed the chart outside for Dia and looked at the vitals and info the nurses had taken about two and a half hours ago.

"Hey guys." She said coming into the room.

Dia was holding her father's hand and smiled when the pink-haired kunoichi walked in.

"How is she doing Sakura-chan?"

"Pretty well. The nurses here have been healing any bones that have been to stubborn to stay put and any damaged tissue and muscle." Looking towards the young girl she spoke, "You're going to have to go through physical rehab for a few months. One of the top rehab specialists Dr. Arata has no problem helping you."

"Okay."

"What else Sakura?"

"I'm going on a mission with Akame so I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'm figuring maybe a month maybe more. Not exactly sure since this is a hereditary disease I'm dealing with."

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow I'm leaving a few hours before noon, I'm going to Iwa," She said then continued before any one could interrupt, "Which is why Tsunade is letting me take Akame. I'll be safe you guys." Looking down at her watch she then glanced back up, turning towards the door, "I have a few files I need to study up on the clan, so I'm going home know. Love you both, Dia be safe and behave for the other nurses and doctors. Sasuke-kun . . . don't be so much of an ass for other people."

She left hearing Dia guffaw at her father, "She called you an ass."

**A/N: Hope this was okay. Didn't want to spend too much time on New Year's cuz we really need to move on. I won't be able to update a lot this month because of midterms and I need to make a C or B in my ap and english class so that is my focus for the month of january. So much fun right?**

***she had a nosebleed and bled to death from her nose, if you didn't understand that**


	24. Crystalline Water Ice

**A/N: Hola children of the corn. Popcorn tastes good. Omigod did I tell you guys I saw Les Mis. I cried when Hugh Jackman died and Fantine was holding his shoulder. It was so sad. My grandma cried when Fantine sang "I dreamed a dream". It was such a good song but there were to many close ups, after the movie when we were going home I had told her if I was director everyone that left would be going to their doctor for anti-depressants, or at least that would be my goal.**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE I NEED HELP WITH MORE WINTER THEMED NAMES FOR THE CHAPTERS PLEASE HELP ME, I HAVE ABOUT FIFTY MORE CHAPTERS TO DO!**

**Yay I got over a hundred reviews. That really hyped me up and I was like omg I love you guys but not like that.**

**Joys: well here her mission is**

**Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja: thank you it's a week away, I'm panicking I hate my classes especially english, english can burn in hell for all I care.**

**Jackswoman: well that could be happening soon but not like next chapter soon or else my story wouldn't pan out the way I want it to. His rediscovered identity will be the first part of the climax so that's something to look forward to right?**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster: thank you, I love the nosebleed to, I mean I haven't seen his face but I mean we all know he's sexy we just don't know how sexy.**

**FallenCrimsonStar: It's only weird in reality but in Naruto how many people have gotten a nosebleed, the third hokage, iruka, jiraiya countless others, it's not hard to imagine it, luckily we don't have to worry about that.**

**SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17**

Sakura was just finishing her perusal over the files. They were so interesting even more interesting than the Sharingan. Their entire body was so developed and they were equal if not greater in intelligence with the Uchiha clan's last three members.

Night had gathered the Earth in her arms as dark spread over them. Sakura felt that natural lull that came with darkness, her eyes drooped after a busy day and her body slumped forward slightly before jerking back up.

"Guess I'm done for the night. She looked at the clock. 11:37 it said. She needed her rest for when she got up early in the morning for the mission to Iwa.

Akame had slept for most of the day seeing as he couldn't be trusted to stay out of fights by himself. All he did was use the bathroom, eat and sleep. And right now he had woken when she had hit the door with her shoulder leaving a dent in the thick wood.

"Ouch," She muttered and glided in a sleepy gait to her room as usual he followed and when she laid on the bed he followed.

It had become a pattern that both of them felt comfortable with he was her heater and he, well he liked the human contact that kept him from going over completely to the feral side. Everyday he begged the gods for help, for divine intervention, for anything allowing his family and friends to recognize who he was.

He just wanted to be Kakashi again.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

They were traveling in the woods towards Iwa, the morning had gone well and thye had gotten out early without saying goodbye. Akame learned that Sakura hated saying goodbye just as much as he had.

A slight almost unnoticeable falter in Sakura's step had the leopard realizing that the pinkette noticed they were being followed as well.

With a sudden, elegant turn of the ankle he saw Sakura hiding behind a large oak. Turning around he stiffened waiting for whoever was coming. Minutes passed and he heard the light rustle of branches and leaves shaking. He tensed and dropped into an offensive position.

A white blur ran into him knocking him off balancing thirty feet in the air. A panicked second flew by but she let out a breath of relief as he twisted and landed on his feet with the white blur in his mouth.

Akame spit out the white thing when the taste and smell of dog flooded his senses.

"Akimaru?" Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Oh crap, Kiba and Akamaru are going to kill me."

Akame growled but when he felt the young one tense beside him, the older leopard looked down in amusement. Sakura on the other hand was still panicking. They had been traveling for eight or nine hours since it was three or four in the afternoon. If they turned back to return him to the Inuzuka clan that would set them back a day, which they couldn't afford.

With a heavy sigh she picked up the young pup and looked him straight in the eye. "When we get home you will be in so much trouble you're father will tan your hide giving you a doggy spanking."

Akimaru didn't understand her words but the look in her eye had him whimpering in fear. Satisfied she curled him into her chest. Akame glared in jealousy which was ignored by both dog and human he slouched and followed his ex-student.

. . .

When they arrived to the mid-point at about ten she dropped the puppy on the bed and laid down. Her body naturally curled itself around the small source of heat as she began to replenish her energy and chakra.

Iwa was expecting her in the morning so she had to treasure every second she could afford. Akame stood guard well aware of both their tiredness but he knew she needed right now more than he did. If they got stopped by thugs or something he might be outnumbered and the humans had an obvious upper hand regarding weapons and anything you could hold with an opposable thumb.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Several Iwa shinobi stood about a hundred yards away from their village waiting for her. They tensed at the sight of a fully grown leopard. Akame grinned that he could incite such wariness in trained shinobi.

Sakura seeing their body language placed a hand between Kakashi's shoulder blades. He did relax but stopped when she did so he could have her hand touching his back. The puppy was still being held but tensed at the sight of foreign people.

A low growl that only Akame could hear rumbled in the back of his throat. A sharp yip from the leopard shut the pup up leaving the humans unaware of the pup's protectiveness.

"Sakura-sama, we are thankful for your appearance to Iwa. Our Yogan clan holds some of the highest position in our government and are the main forces in our military." The leader was a woman she had known since the most recent Great Shinobi War, Kurotsuchi.

Her pink eyes* made her distinguishable and a familiar face in the enemy's land even if she is the enemy.

"Hello Kurotsuchi-sama."

"Don't call me that!" The Iwa kunoichi snapped.

"Then call me Sakura."

"Fine," She pouted crossing her lips. "Let's go. Your probably tired?"

"A little," The Konoha-nin grinned. "We accidentally brought along a ninken. He followed us and didn't make himself known until we were to far away from Konoha."

Kurotsuchi smirked at the Konoha-nin's kindness, "That is fine Sakura. Let's go to your room."

"The one from before?"

"Yeah let's go and get you settled before its dark. Tomorrow you'll get to work. Several more members have gotten dangerously sick."

"Then shouldn't I start today?"

"No we need you at the top of your game. The Yogan clan are vital to our country if you go to them now tired and worsen them you make Konoha a permanent enemy of Iwa and you will not leave Iwa alive."

"Comforting thoughts Kurotsuchi." Sakura said dryly. The leopard leaning against her leg tensed and bared some teeth.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Sakura stood in front of the compound nervous. She had never treated a whole clan at the same time and none of such high importance. Both Akimaru and Akame were by her side and it seemed that Akimaru was attached to Akame. Oh Kami she was going to get confused with Akame, Akamaru, and Akimaru's names. It was enough to make anyone confused.

Walking in it was like the opposite version of the Uchiha compound. No one looked related they each had different hair colors. Black, brown, red, gray, blonde but nothing abnormal like purple or pink. Which meant she was going to stick out like a sore thumb. But there eyes were very unique ranging to ever color and some of the members as far as she could see had heterochromatic eyes one had a green eyes the other gold and it varied from person to person.

A member of the clan introduced themselves, "I'm Nina. Yogan Nina." She had purple eyes and brown hair. And she seemed to carry around a very peppy aura. "I'll take you to our clan head."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly.

When Nina arrived with Sakura the Konoha kunoichi was surprised to see a young boy sitting in the head's seat.

"Sakura-sama." Nina bowed. "This is our Lord Kenshin."

The boy was about eight with blood-red hair and silver eyes but unlike the Hyuuga clan his pupil was visible and made for an interesting contrast.

"Thank you for coming Sakura-sama."

A/N:

*Kurotsuchi has pink eyes in the manga


	25. Frostbite

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you like the chapter midterms are finally over and did the majority of the writing in the past two days because I really wasn't feeling well and in the mood to write. I want the dragon speak so much because I feel like I'd be able to update quicker. Sure it'd be awkward writing a sex scene or something just as awkward with my grandma several feet away form me but I'd probably have a really good chance of getting done with this faster.**

**Pretty Precious: Thank you for the chapters this chapter title is courtesy of you **

"It was my pleasure Kenshin-sama. You're case genuinely interested me and my leader thought that this would lessen any animosity between our two nations. I read over the files and if you could only clarify your kekkai genkai."

"Of course." He seemed so mature but Sakura guessed it was only natural when he was put in such a difficult position. "Our kekkai genkai as you know is dependent on blood. We can control our blood in several different fashions. We can either coat our bodies with it and use it as a shield and harden the iron within the cell or transform it into a weapon. It is very difficult to kill us due to the fact if he get cut or even stabbed are body has an instinctual response to harden. Even if we do get cut we can either choose to have the blood stop and cover the wound or use it to attack the enemy. At the end of a battle we can always call back our blood. "

"You seem to have a very easy-to-understand kekkai genkai. Now tell me about the disease." Sakura asked, sorta.

"It has always affected the branch members of the Yogan clan. This is the first time it has reached the main branch. The disease doesn't have a name but it is slow and painful. When a member of the clan is diagnosed they are immediately retired and have no duties. The immediate family members are allowed to spend the rest of the patient's time with them if they want. Sometimes its to hard to be near a loved one and watch them as they die." He paused as if seeming to think. "The disease itself starts off with the inability to properly control the kekkai genkai. We have learned through past experiences that it can be spread because it is made and manufactured by the body. The next few symptoms is blistering on the legs and torso, fever over a hundred and cancer. During the first few days when there is an instability in the kekkai genkai there is a significant drop in the white blood cell count. That is why we get cancer so easily. Most members that have the disease usually die of several other diseases."

Sakura seemed pensive in her thoughts. "Who in the main branch has this disease?"

"You may have been told by the leaders of both of our nations that I am the one infected but it is my older sister Yura that's has been infected. This happened three days ago. Her kekkai genkai has been off-kilter since then and though the other symptoms and signs aren't due for a while." He sighed and looked so very tired. "She's the only family I have left. If it effects her it could effect me. If I die the clan will go into disarray and become extinct. Though we do not care of how it affects Iwa we do not want to lose our lives so easily and be forgotten."

"If I fail at the end which is what I'm hoping won't happen I would say that the best way to get rid of this disease is to dilute your bloodline by marrying into another equally strong shinobi bloodline or a civilian." she raised her hand up to prevent him from interrupting her. "I know it is something that is hard to consider but that it how the royal family got rid of deformities in the family. How many people in your clan have been a product of a member of the clan and the outsider?"

"We have not had an outsider marry into the clan since it was first established." The young clan head looked sheepish.

"Then that is most likely the problem. The disease is probably a defense mechanism that has been formed over the generation instead of birth deformities you get a disease that kills the patient with no chance of a cure. You're best bet is to set up a plan giving the clan members an opportunity to marry outside and every other generation or so, whatever you see is fit should have a inter-clan marriage to restrengthen the kekkai genkai."

Kenshin could understand her logic and decided he would make a plan to go over with some of his most open-minded and trusted advisers. To survive thye would have to change and Kenshin knew how much the clan disliked change. Nobody said ruling a clan was easy.

"Thank you Sakura I will gladly take your information into consideration when going over a plan for the clan. But as of now do you think you could slow down or stop the disease."

"I can do my best Kenshin-sama. From what you told me it sounds like each cell has been infected by the disease. The antibiotic to this disease will have to be a thousand times stronger than penicillin. But I'm up for the challenge. Kenshin-sama are there any other members of the clan sick or is it just your sister?"

"No several others are sick and are placed in the same wing as my sister. We have a separate hospital form Iwa because of the disease. Our med-nin are fully trained but probably not up to your caliber. But they will do there best to help you."

"Thank you for your cooperation Kenshin-sama."

"Not a problem Sakura. For you to make this impossible effort to help my clan members my cooperation is the least I can do."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Sakura had Akame with her and Akimaru clinging onto Akame's back. It was such a cute and silly sight it made the hardened kunoichi giggle. "You two are very silly."

They were staying in Nina's house and the young Yogan woman was showing them to the hospital. Sakura ignored the curious looks to her hair all to familiar with it in Konoha and anywhere else.

Both leopard and dog stayed close but when thye got to the hospital and she thanked Nina she turned to them, "You can't go in so stand there and keep busy. Pee and poop but not in the middle of the street any misbehavior will result in punishment. And you won't like my punishment."

Her hair was tied up by the time she reached the wing dedicated to the sickly patients. Putting on a white doctor's coat jacket she greeted the first of her patients. A middle-aged man sat with his wife and children surrounding him.

"Yogan Hiru?" She asked and was received with several nods. "And your in the third stage?"

"Yes Haruno-sama."

"Call me Sakura. Have the nurses come to take blood samples yet?"

"Yes."

"Urine samples?"

"Yes."

"Alright now I'm going to ask the family to leave within the next ten minutes." Turning to the wife Sakura began to explain. ""I'm going to be taking several samples from different areas of the body. Brain, bone marrow, spinal cord, etc. Some of this can be very graphic so we'd like to take the family away and prevent them from seeing any unnecessary images."

Nodding in understanding the wife asked. "When do we have to leave?"

"In about ten minutes when I come back with my aids." Sakura walked out gathering the nurses going over what they were going to get samples from and how they were going to do it. The brain cell samples would be the most disturbing and only Sakura had the qualification to actually perform something so invasive.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Both leopard and pup were bored, well the puppy was able to occupy itself by trying to catch Akame's tail. The cute scene with the lazy and docile feline brought children and the occasional women walking by. Though none of the children touched, due to being warned off by a growl from the giant cat, they did enjoy the playful sight and stayed for an hour at the most.

A shadow seen at the corner of his eye had him standing up abruptly and following with a growl over his shoulder he heard the pup's footsteps behind him. They slunk behind the corner seeing a female figure climb into the second story window.

Focusing his chakra into his paws he picked up the pup and began climbing the wall towards the same window the stranger went through. Peeking in through the window he scented the stranger going towards the back of the building away from the patients in the hospital.

Dropping back down to the ground he put the pup down and began roaring. The wild, feral sound would undoubtedly draw Sakura to check out what was wrong. Akimaru began to howl along with him. Barely five minutes passed before Sakura came out furious.

"What is wrong with both of you? You're scaring the children." At the tone of her voice Akimaru whimpered and lowered his body to the ground. But Akame stood his ground before turning towards the direction that the stranger had gone in the hospital and Sakura.

She furrowed her brows confused at what he was trying to relay. Tired and annoyed with the lack of proper communication he went behind her and shoved her legs till she got the idea and started walking on her own.

Going in front of Sakura he lead the way to a window farther in the back of the hospital. Jumping up and in the second floor he followed the scent to a locked door. Pawing at the door he growled low in his throat.

Confused Sakura looked up at the sign. Well actually there wasn't a sign. It seemed like a regular room but when she opened it her eyes widened with complete and utter shock.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

With a professional grace only attained through years of practice when Sakura was able to separate the disease from the cell of several of the patients and test it against a combination of already known vaccines.

The disease itself could survive without a host which was very peculiar. It drew energy and life from any available source and converted it much like photosynthesis but it had such a low metabolism that it had more energy than it knew what to do with and after awhile it stopped converting energy and just feasted off its fat for several weeks, that's why it took so long to kill the host.

With a disease able to feast on almost anything she had so many questions and too few answers. The only things she would be able to do, if possible, would be curing the Yogan clan and giving them a vaccine.

Turning her head towards the window she looked at the setting sun. Things were always complicated, she laughed at herself, when was anything ever easy for her.

If there was one lesson Sakura had learned well it was life was never fair, especially to her.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

To be or not to be. For the past few years he had chosen both. To be human, not to be a leopard. There was no question. It was a plea, it was a wish, it was whatever it had to be to set him free.

He wanted to have fingers, he wanted to be able to walk on two feet again. A thousand times he had asked why him. Why me?

Avaron had told him the stories of others before him. How they had or hadn't overcome whatever they needed to overcome. He didn't know what he was supposed to overcome. Maybe it was his father or friend or mentor, the memories, the horror.

A child sent to a war, hilarious. It was really that a village, a ninja village, a ninja village full of strong, amazing ninjas needed a boy. A child. Sadistic assholes. He could understand Itachi it wasn't that hard. He couldn't blame the boy for the massacre. He knew the truth.

The truth.

So many things were kept form ninjas. It was an occupational hazard. Everyday at least one person lied to you. There was no helping it, it was the only way to survive so Kakashi didn't blame his country, his village or his comrades.

But it hurt, to know that they couldn't come to you, that he couldn't be that person for someone. Everyone had their lover or someone close to tell them their secrets and to keep those secrets til death.

But he couldn't be like that. His village would always be held above everything else. But know that he was Akame he listened to Sakura and heard her secrets about the village and about her. She lost her parents a few years after the attack to thugs. Her parents died in her arms because when she came it was too late for them.

She had cried for days and locked herself away in their house. It had been so hard for and when Sakura told him an animal she started to cry again.

He never told anyone, not even his ninken about his fathers death and what he did and yet hear his pink-haired ex-student was telling him, a supposedly feral animal about her loss and sorrow. It affected the Copy-nin deeply, to have her trust it meant a lot.

Which is why he was almost scared about turning back.

He wanted to be human. Kami he wanted to be human not to be stuck in this foreign restrictive state but to be back home in his body. To have his ninken ready and his ANBU mask and gear. He wanted to go on another mission and serve his village.

He couldn't do it in this form. It was too difficult, too hard. Nobody could understand him maybe due to Avaron maybe to do the borrowed body. But everyday when he went to sleep and had those dreams of freedom of a different life he woke up with such disappointment, the feeling was reminiscent to how he had let down his team and Naruto and Asuma and Jiraiya.

Some days were almost impossible in this body, especially when he was at home, but no one knew him. He had never felt so alone and almost unwanted. It was torture, the psychological kind that Ibiki loved.

But he had people to live for even if they didn't know who he was.

Akimaru tried to catch his tail but it swerved out of the way on instinct. And this little one was peculiar, almost like Naruto with his inability to follow and properly obey orders but he didn't mind the pup. But he knew his father and master would not appreciate the pup running away towards a leopard and befriending that leopard.

Akimaru had come round to lick Akame's cheek. Surprised at the childish affection he bumped his head against Akimaru's knocking the young dog to the ground. He was cute but his name had a lot to be desired and since he was his only source of entertainment for how ever long it took Sakura to come out from doing her job.

Sakura had been mumbling to herself the night before about the disease while going over the information in the file. This disease, the intruder nothing in Iwa made sense. But seeing as it was an enemy country _Kakashi _didn't trust them.

He couldn't trust them not with Sakura's life. She was the only constant he'd had for awhile since she found him injured in Snow. Including the fact she was his ex-student, it was a debt he owed and after so many failures he was determined to do something right.

Laying his head down he allowed the pup to play with his tail with numerous sighs throughout the rest of the day.

Life was so very cruel.

**A/N: I feel, for me, this is a decent sized chapter for you know my average. And I really haven't done a large part with Kakashi's mind and thoughts since Listen when I say I'm not quitting or going on a hiatus but updates will probably be slower. Like I know what I want to write but I just don't have the energy. I really want that Dragon Speak thing. I hate feeling like I'm doing you guys wrong but have no fear I will update by the end of each month and once or twice in between. At least I think I will. School work has been killing me but I can make it.**

**So is anyone curious to whats behind the door and what it is Kakashi has to overcome to become human again? If you think you know comment and I'll tell you if your right or wrong.**


	26. Icebreak

**A/N: Hey peeps. I had to delete chapter 25 because the beginning part was the same as 26 forgot that I did that, anyways um, thank you as always for the reviews. I am possibly planning to put a story on here most likely the Avengers story I have been working on but other than that nothing special. A friend of mine is gonna help with managing the stories. So if you like this one by sometime in late March or early April check out my profile for another story. Sorry I was so late we're doing a musical at school and I'm doing tennis so my life has been consumed. **

**Namikaze541: First off thank you for the sweet review. Glad you like to look into his mind. I can say they will fall in love after he turns back. No it wasn't the poisoner because the clan has a hereditary disease so no poisoner needed. Their own bodies are killing them. You are right it is a guy. And no that is not how he will turn back into a human. But your explanation made me laugh.**

**Prescripto13: Your always so sweet in your reviews to me. Yep he doesn't know why he was chosen.**

**jackswoman: No but I like your reason, not better than mine but I like your reason. I don't see him viewing Sakura as a daughter because when he was leader of Team 7 he for the most part ignored her and although he protected her I feel it was just out of obligation and duty and we know he isn't one to shirk duty. But good guess.**

**Pretty Precious: Thank you for the titles the chapter is dedicated to you and obviously this chapter title is courtesy of you. **

**Angelmana: thanks for the review it's good to know that it's awesome and here is more**

**Whew that took up a good amount of space. Now onto the chapter.**

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Sakura sighed as she finally solved the disease but she figured she wouldn't be able to leave for at least another month, maybe more. But she was glad she had found the cure.

Unlike what the nurses and doctors thought it was not an outside source as she continued to adamantly state. It originates in the brain where a chemical reaction goes on that tells the body something is wrong and forces the marrow to produce white blood cells that eventually turn against the body and attack it by itself. She had not figured how thye turned and at the moment her job was mainly to cure them. Then if she had free time she would be able to study the disturbances more accurately and precisely.

Hematopoiesis, the process in creating new blood cells, Sakura thought that was the only problem and that the problem with the disease originated in the marrow. But then she had an epiphany. It was the stem cells.

She wouldn't call the cure simple or even easy but she would say it was convenient. The answer came to her when she asked the young clan head who the first person to contract the disease. The first patient of the disease was a female who had given birth about eight months before. The clan members had thought that it had been contracted during childbirth and hadn't been disturbed up until that point. But after the woman died and was buried they didn't have a problem for about twelve years.

The next victim was an older man around his fifties with a wife and several children he had lasted longer than the previous victim. Two days longer. After that the disease had come more often about every year and then multiple times every year.

Anyways onto the cure the woman's body had been buried in a separate area of the burial grounds in the Yogan compound. She had taken some of the DNA of the dead woman and, with permission began experimenting on that. It was easy to revive the disease and find a cure for it since it was the first and simplest strain of the disease. Then she began to strengthen the vaccine which attacked the marrow and prevented the stem cells from creating the disease any more.

It was difficult and not full proof the first patients that had been given it had relapsed and fell into a coma for a day. After that she tread carefully and noticed the vaccine to only attack one specific area that blood cells were created. And another problem was that it had no affect on the already created diseased cells.

That had taken a week to combat and by the time she left she had gained a lot of information medically and politically and wonderful political allies. Kenshin had to be one of the sweetest boys she had ever met and his older sister was kind if not a little rough around the edges but very protective of her younger brother.

Sakura walked out of the Yogan compound with her 'pets', a smile, and a lava necklace gifted upon her by the Yogan clan. Kenshin had told her that it would set her enemies ablaze at her command and could be controlled by her chakra. At first she had refused but after the young clan head not taking no for an answer after finding a cure to this deadly disease that had befuddled them for centuries she took it with a reluctant smile.

The small group of three stayed at a hotel a few miles outside of Iwa. Since the she was thoroughly wiped out from finding the cure she was going to stop by every hot spring on the way home. This one was really, really nice and didn't mind the two animals and the child was even allowed around Akame. The leopard was so gentle and caring batting the child as if she was glass and never biting or growling as she terrorized the leopard's body and tail. Akamaru was less gentle but never bit or scratched the child but did warn the little girl with a small growl when she was too harsh. Akame watched over both pups, dog and human.

Sakura had take a nice relaxing shower and was relaxing on her queen-sized bed. The night hadn't even settled and when it got too late the parents of the child swept her away and the animals found their way on to her bed and warmed her body up.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

The next morning was relaxing and quiet. If only everyday could be like this. No bandits or enemy ninjas just the quiet of the forest and her fellow animal partners.

The sun was creating soft halos through the trees and every time she walked or leaped through one her skin was immediately warmed and felt a deep sense of tranquility.

But then just as she had stated many times in her life, the world was no fair.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRROR SDEATH17

Akame was delighted with the day and the young pup Akimaru filled a void in his life whether the pup realized it or not. He was happy to get along with one of his favorite species. Although he didn't know the Inuzuka clan well their ninken always stopped by for a treat or two.

But after becoming this feline he had not been able to meet up with a ninken or any dog for that matter before his instincts acted up. Having been in his body for only a few years he was still growing accustomed to its instinctual responses. After the fight with Akamaru he had retreated to his mind, the only safe place, well sometimes it was safe, he had to return to. If he showed signs of being more intelligent than the average leopard he could be seen as a spy, tortured and then killed when he didn't answer.

Things were to complicated with this stupid spell or curse or whatever the hell it was she did to him. If this was another world or even a more peaceful time maybe, but right now as it was she was risking his life and his team's sanity.

He could see how it affected Sakura and Naruto, even Sasuke was showing effects of missing his perverted sensei. And it was cruel to him being so close and yet not being able to tell them who he really was.

He missed being human, being free but then he chuckled humorlessly when he realized what he was saying.

Freedom, a ninja is never free, even in death there is always an obligation of servitude. And with so much death it was hard not to become overwhelmed and curse any child or animal for their ignorance.

But he knew that this hate was just jealousy and he knew deep down he didn't have the right to be jealous. Too much blood was on his hands, too much hate in others hearts for him. He didn't have the right for peace or happiness and didn't deserve any good thing that came his way. And Team 7 was one good thing that came his way that lasted for a lot longer than anything else in his life.

His father, his sensei, Obito, Rin, Asuma . . . even broken up none of the members of Team 7 died. He had finally thought his curse was over that he had some how restored the Kami's favor in him. Team 7 had fallen into the wrong hands, how could he, a depressed, lonesome, confused, supposed to have died over a hundred times jounin take care of three children. Just because he believed in never leaving teammates behind didn't mean he was the perfect example of following through with his words.

**A/N: And so this is it. Sorry it so late guys I've been so busy with school and anything and everything in between and I was just lacking motivation to actually type the words. I knew what I wanted but I hate say it. I was lazy. See ya next time, whenever that may be.**


	27. Shards

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I'm uber late took my SATs and I finished my AP exam, went to prom and two birthdays. Summer has killed me and school was finishing me up. My three AP classes and my college class are driving me crazy. And I'm in about ten clubs and I'm finally applying to most of my colleges. Already got accepted into one. YAY! **

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

There was a feeling in the air Akame knew that, Akimaru knew it and so did Sakura. Every foot step she took was with caution and paranoia.

Akimaru was hanging onto the scruff of Akame's neck as he had been placed there by the kunoichi. And a growl from the leopard kept him on there.

Minutes passed and then one hour and then another and another but nothing happened. Eventually she passed it off as over alertness but still remained aware as they started the final leg of their journey towards home. Excited with the closeness they sped up their speed so that they would get home before the sun set.

But a screamed made them pause and shiver. The tone so desperate pleading for mercy and help they couldn't resist and Akame led them towards the victim but as they got within viewing distance they almost stopped with shock as they saw it was Avalon being targeted by rogue nin. Akame was the first to leap into action but Sakura soon followed when she heard Akimaru's yip of fear.

With a glance and trust Akame flung the pup to Sakura's waiting arms as he tore into a rogue ripping his neck apart with those sharp canines then slashed the belly of another with his claws then turned on the last rogue nin bloody and feral. Backing away at the wild animal he didn't have to time to turn before the leopard jumped on him and tore him to pieces.

Only one escaped with words that made the snow leopard's blood run cold, "He's waiting for you."

Akame didn't go after the man but instead focused his attentions on Avalon. Sakura was trying to heal the wound to her heart and gut. It was too much for the kunoichi and Avalon felt the life slowly oozing from her.

"You will be healed Akame. Thank you Sakura, you tried but I am but an old woman. It is time for me. Thank you, Sakura." She expelled her last breath before falling limp in Sakura's grasp.

Very few people had died in Sakura's care and she had prided herself on that but when they did it was unbearable feeling. It brought back all the feelings of childhood, of how she could never compare to Naruto or Sasuke, of how she would never be good enough. Her eyes became blank and her back slumped over and she kept her hold on the dead woman.

Akame keened, not liking his old student looking so depressed at losing the older woman. He bumped his head onto her elbow before gently pushing her away. Sakura set Avalon's dead body on the ground. He sniffed the air recognizing the man from before and bringing several unknown scents. With Sakura in such a distraught state he figured she might get erratic during the fight and injure herself accidentally.

They left soon after leaving Avalon's body regrettably but by pushing themselves they were able to return to Konoha rather quickly. They hit the gate and Kotetsu and Izumo greeted the tired group. Seeing how tired and sad Sakura looked they didn't keep her as she signed in and went home.

"I'll give Tsunade the report later." She leaped onto a building and went home. The leopard looked at the gate keepers giving them a nod before following his kunoichi with the pup.

When he made it to her house she had stripped her clothes and just walked in to the shower. Kakashi and Akimaru waited for her on her bed. Sakura got out of the shower ten minutes later her skin just slightly red from the scrubbing. She walked in with a towel and at the sight of her ivory sheets dropped her towel and climbed into bed. Akame was surprised by her behavior this was the first time he had seen her so depressed in a long while.

The pink-haired kunoichi curled around Akimaru and drifted off to sleep leaving her ex-sensei worried. Akame laid on the bed just taking in his surroundings. Thinking of what both the man and Avalon had said to him.

He could never be healed not in the way the old woman was speaking about. And the man, his words made him growl with anger and frustration. To think the _He _would still remember Kakashi- wait how did he know that he was the leopard. His thoughts strayed to Avalon's body. Her face didn't have any bruises but he was pretty sure her leg was at an awkward angle. He growled a little to loudly at the revelation and Akimaru whimpered in his sleep while Sakura twitched uncomfortably in hers.

To calm all of them down he began to purr and felt the kunoichi relax and the pup's noise quieted down. He fell asleep about an hour later he needed to escape and closing his eyes was a really good way to do that.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

Sakura on the other hand was reliving her worst moments.

Nothing in her life was going right. She failed her team, Sasuke, Kakashi and now a woman she barely knew, Avalon. Life was not right, it was not fair but it was certainly cruel and made sure to point that out every chance it got.

She was standing in a forest. The shadows darkened in the west. There was no sun or moon in the sky but it looked to be around noon. A man formed in the shadows.

"Do you remember me Sakura?" The voice although familiar was something she couldn't exactly place. The outline leaned against the tree one legged placidly crossed behind the other. "It's been a while sweetheart."

"I-I wait . . . why are you-"

"Don't talk just listen." The forest seemed to come alive with his words. Animals began to chirp and trill and Sakura heard another voice, a voice that had given her nightmares since the begin of her shinobi career.

"I've missed you sweet pea."

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

She fell out of the bed happy for the interruption but then realized she was lacking clothes. Walking to her drawers she put on a bra and panties and one of Naruto's oversized T-shirts.

Leaving her room she saw the leopard entertaining the puppy. Rolling the puppy away with a paw Akame looked up to the calmer kunoichi. She was wary of her surroundings but relaxed enough to not pace are recheck her traps for intruders.

Making her way into the kitchen she made breakfast before taking another shower and getting properly dressed. She was refreshed and even wore a smile as she picked up Akimaru.

"First stop little guy. You're going home." Akame followed her along the rooftops and they stopped right outside of the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first to greet them. The new father and his partner were immensely happy to see the young pup. Kiba gave Sakura a grateful smile, "Thanks so much Sakura. This little guy had us freaking out."

"No problem. I was so surprised when he took such a strong liking to Akame." She gave a closed eyed smile, not seeing the look between ninken and ninja.

"Where is that overgrown house-cat?" Hoping to get a rise out of the leopard. Satisfied when he heard a deep growl farther back. Akame was hiding in the shadow. It would have worked if his fur wasn't so light.

"Leave him alone Kiba." She handed the pup over and began to walk back, "I have to do my shift at the hospital today. Make sure Akimaru doesn't get into to much trouble. He certainly was a rambunctious pup when he was with us." Kiba figured she was talking about Akame and herself.

"No problem Sakura-chan see you later." Kiba waved as the kunoichi jumped onto a rooftop and the leopard followed and they made their way to the hospital.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to Akame, "Go home boy. Who knows how long I'll be at the hospital."

Akame acquiesced the girl knowing that if she stayed out to long he would go get her.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

Akame left the house fourteen hours later when Sakura hadn't returned. Wisely the leopard took to the roof to avoid unruly and frightened civilians. The hospital was insight and he quickly made his way into the employee area slinking right behind an unaware civilian nurse.

Since Sakura was the co-chief alongside Tsunade so she had her own private area to get ready and prepare ahead of time for any cases coming through. She had taken him their enough times for him to recognize where he was going.

When he got to the room he noticed she was resting, he could see and smell the blood of her recent patients as she collapsed on a white bed. The kunoichi didn't pay specific attention to the leopard barely acknowledging his presence.

Knowing her she was probably only taking ten minute breaks and preparing for the next emergency before it even had the chance to happen.

A few seconds passed in silence when a bloodied nurse came in, "Dr. Haruno -"

But was suddenly cut off when, what people assumed to be, her pet leopard jumped in front of her and growled lowly getting into a defensive position. The man let out a pathetic yelp and scurried away with a, "Sorry."

Sakura got up in anger, "Bad cat." And she moved to leave when Akame got in front of her blocking her path, "Move boy. Someone needs me." He refused moving to the left only to block her path again, "I'm not playing."

The scared male nurse had caused a commotion and this had been brought to the attention of Lady Tsunade just as she entered the scene.

Marching to her student's area she growled when she saw the big cat. "Haruno what the hell is this cat doing here?"

"I don't know Shishou*( change later) but he won't let me leave." Sakura sighed.

Tsunade took the time to observe her student's appearance and demeanor. The young woman was tired and barely able to hold herself up. Her natural pink hair was messy and falling out of its makeshift bun and those usually vibrant green eyes were semi-glassed over.

"Sakura how long have you been here."

"A few hours." The lie got a disapproving glance from both the leopard and the Hokage. With a sigh she said, "I lost track after a group of ANBU came in."

"Well obviously the cat thinks you've been here long enough. Go home and replenish your chakra and get a goodnights rest."

"But Lady Tsunade."

"No Sakura, I forbid you from entering the hospital for the next 48 hours."

"What about when there is an emergency?"

"I will be here Sakura." Tsunade smirked at her defeated student.

With a dissatisfied pupil leaving the hospital Tsunade turned her eye to the leopard you looked a little nervous to be in the hospital, reminding her of most older shinobi. Stashing this unique characterstic in the back of her mind she looked over to Shizune who told her that there was a genin team who had just arrived from a D-rank mission with a few broken bones.

. . . .

Sakura glared angrily at her 'pet' and huffed at the calm feline. "You damn cat. You got me banned from my _job._"

Akame seemed to shrug as if to say, 'It's only for two days.'

Giving up rather quickly she plopped down on the couch and sighed. "I don't know if I can handle this. Kakashi, Avalon, and everyone else. Sometimes I just want to run away and pretend like I'm not a shinobi. That I'm a medic who just wants to help people."

Her face was looking up at the ceiling, "Then I realize it's a lot of work to leave and let go of everyone I know."

Akame did nothing and kept his distance. When he heard her breathing deepen and her body relax then he got up and moved. For some strange reason he felt a pull to investigate. His feet led him to a very familiar door, a door that Sakrua had never let him enter, something that she kept hidden from him.

Unknowingly to him, a door that held and protected Uchiha Itachi.

**A/N: I hope you are willing to forgive my hiatus with the appeasement of this chapter.**


	28. Ice Shards

**Finally finished Chapter 27 I was working through homework and serious writer's block but since the basic details are outlined I will be able to pick up somewhat easily. The next few chapters should hopefully go much faster.**

**Laurie: Thanks for remembering.**

**Prescripto13: Thanks I sometimes feel like I humanize him to much so I am glad I can beastialize him for certain times.  
><strong>  
>Akame just stood in front of the door watching and waiting for something, anything to happen. Minutes passes before the cat got easily bored.<p>

Going back to the living room he saw Sakura sleeping. She had moved from her original sitting position to laying lengthwise on the couch. Knowing she would be out for at least 10 hours he walked out the window and outside where the rest of the world was. It was no longer early morning and the world had woken up recently. Knowing exactly where to go to see some people he knew as a human, Kakashi made his way to the training grounds. There he climbed and laid down in a thick tree.

Knowing the first people to probably come would be Gai and his team he wasn't disappointed when two greenclad ninjas and two brunettes of different genders came about ten minutes later. Watching Gai worked with his tema reminded him of Minato, Rin, and Obito. Even though Neji was no longer as cold as he used to be their was a good kind of competition between the team that didn't turn fatal. Tenten wasn't a medic-nin like Sakura or even Rin as she saw herself as one of the boys but her female presence created an almost familial scene.

Making his presence known after his short observation he cautiously made his way to the group. Tenten was the first to accept his presenceand pet him. Almost reluctantly he began to purr under her ministrations, she had aged under the guidance of a female presence that had softened her.

"Isn't that Sakura's pet?" Neji asked. The leopard let out an indignant huff at the demeaning term.

Tenten chuckled, "He doesn't appreciate that Neji-kun."

The Hyuuga shrugged and blocked a 'surprise attack' from Lee who had a bad habit of yelling.

Gai went up to the leopard studying the red eye and its familiar presence. Akame broke the stare with a lazy yawn subtly showing off his fangs before rubbing against Tenten's legs marking the female erasing the dog's scent.

Even though he despised cats, now that he was a cat he had to protect his species. He also enjoyed irritating the dogs nose in the Konoha village. His only interest was marking the female , marking a male would be awkward for himself as he shared the same gender with Gai, Lee, and Neji. He inwardly shuddered, 'No thank you.'

Gai finally looked away from the feline and began to cheer for the underdog, Lee in his match with Neji.

A thought struck the leopard and he decided to visit all of his 'friends' in leopard form and see how it goes. Slinking away from the group he prowled into Konoha. First he would go to the mission station to see if Genma had been assigned anthing then, if not he would visit his playboy friend.

Kakashi had indeed gone to the mission station to check for Genma and gained plenty of weird looks for his presence, then even weirder looks when he began to read. A few shinobi had gone up to him to move the leopard but a glare from his heterochramitc pupils and a low growl dissauded them. You don't mess with the Copy-Cat Nin even if he is a cat.

After finding Genma's name and seeing he was on a waitlist for a particular mission that wasn't due until a month and a half from now, Akame left and made his first stop to the jounin's house. Hopping in through the window and easily avoiding any traps, he was easily able to decipher that Genma wasn't there. Actually he had left not to long ago. Pleased that he could follow the scent he did until he reached a rather interesting scene. Genma and Anko were eating out and it looked like they were together.

When did this happen?

Going in he caught the attention of the civilian's eyes much earlier than the two shinobi's. Well he better make himself known to his friend. Coming up behind Anko he took a seat at an empty chair at the couple's table startling both shinobi, Genma fell out of his chair which caused both girlfriend and leopard to giggle and purr in unison.

"What the hell?" The male shinobi muttered as he picked himself back up. Akame was rubbing himself against Anko's cheek further pissing off her boyfriend. "Get the hell away from my girl, you damn cat."

"Don't say that Genma." Anko began to pet the leopard underneath his chin and his purr intensified until people several feet away could hear it, "He's so sweet and attentive." Unlike you, was the unsaid ending, though she was only joking. Genma was very attentive in bed or the shower or even the alley if it was dark and loud enough in the surrounding buildings.

"What's that big, overgrown house cat doing here?" And was surprised when it snarled in his face.

Anko was able to calm it down by rubbing right behind it's ears. "I think this was the cat Tsunade was telling me about. Sakura had found the leopard up in Snow and brought it back with her."

"Hm, so Sakura's cat, huh? Then where is Sakura."

Iruka who had come in a overheard the conversation jumped in. "Sakura overworked herself and was banned from the hospital for a day or two. Can't remember since I heard it in passing."

Genma shook her head, "Poor girl, she does that every time she has nightmares with Kakashi." The two shinobi and the leopard look at him surprised. "What? When Kakashi first left she took it the hardest and knowing that Kakshi and I were close friedns she talk to me and Asuma every once in a while."

Akame wanted to say that she didn't have a nightmare. She watched an old woman die in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

What neither knew was that it wasn't just the nightmares of Kakashi leaving or Avalon dying but the feelings of uselessness that permeated through her soul through each failure. Sasuke had damaged her whether that was so easily seen. Her own team, which she so easily called family had held her back. They had made her feel useless, destroyed her hope of being a good ninja. And only with Tsunade's help did she slowly regain her confidence but it was so easy to shatter.

Her sensei disappearing was the unconcious blow that she had never been able to heal. Many times she had told herself, "If only I was stronger" or "If I could only be useful." Sakura believed it was her fault that Kakashi had not returned. She had never been able to let those feelings go and everytime she was reminded of how pathetic and weak she was, the pinkette would torture herslef with grueling hours at the hospital, saving everyone she could as if to prove she was better. Sakura thought of it as her punishment that normally Tsunade had to throw her out the window and right ito her house and keep her there with an ANBU guard.

"Sakura puts herself ahead of others, that's how she was at the academy and that's how she is now, even if it endangers herself." Iruka said. "Sometimes she gets so emotional it's hard to tear herself away from something she feels responsible for either through guilt or pride."

Everyone looked at him, Iruka hid the blush well and looked down at the table tracing the lines with his eyes. Akame put his head against the tanned ninja's hand. A small comfort but a comfort nonetheless that spoke in more ways than one.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

Sakura had fallen asleep with nothing to do, well that was a lie however, Akame really irritated her with the hospital stunt and she was in no mood to work on anything.

So with a petulant pout she dragged herself to her bed and fell onto the sheets ungracefully kicking off her shoes. She took the comforter at the end of the bed and laid on top of the sheets while cocooning herself in the pale green comforter. It only took seconds before she fell to unconciousness.

_The world was spinning faster and faster. So fast there she couldn't even recognize the colors. Instead it was a dark murphy blur that began to dredge of panic at the bottom of her soul. _

_Faster._

_And faster._

_And faster._

_Until through the spinning she could see shapes and silhouettes. People she recognized. Her shinobi family._

_The peopel she cared or as Naruto liked to call them "precious people". Sakura didn't realize she was still spinning until everything but her family had stopped. The dizziness attacked her mind as images once again became jummbled and she got a ticklish feeling in her stomach._

_Everything began to bleed red and her friends liquified to blood and pooled to the ground surrounding the horrified pinkette. She opened her mouth to scream when a voice whispered in her, "Let's not get too hasty my dear."_

_Sakura was too scared to turn around. She didn't want to see some other hideous being or a friend 'die' before her. The scream died in her throat as a hand wrapped around her waist._

_"I hate to leave you so soon but I am not worried. You have something of mine."_

_The voice disappeared and so did the hand around her waist but the blood of her family, of her precious people began to grow and build in volume until it soaked and suffocated her into awareness._

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

Sakura didn't sit up in that cliche way nor did her eyes immediately open with fear. Instead she kept her eyes lightly closed and turned on her side curling up in a fetal position. Her breath came in shakily and a hand was clenched next to her heart.

It took Sakura less than an hour to calm herself and get out of bed. The dream had effected her more than she realized or it could have been her slowly restoring chakra reservoir. She sat up right her feet touching the carpet. Sakura used her arms to support and felt the slight tremor that was slowly worsening to shaking. Placing her hands in her lap she lost the support and jerked herself into stability her back straining with exercise.

"Akame." She called the name once, twice, thrice. At the lack of animal sounds her mind wandered as to where the leopard might have gone.

Too hungry, tired, scared and whatever to care she got up to go to the kitchen. Her body strained at the small walk of less than 30 yards but she fell down onto a kitchen in relief to build up her strength. Her stomach revolted at the thought of food so Sakura contented her self with cold cereal and milk.

Her stomach slightly abated and some of her regular strength returned to her body she decided to go to the _room_. Hauling herself up she didn't even put her dishes in the sink instead leaving them on the counter. Making her way to the _door_ she performed a quick release and entered just as quick closing the room behind her.

Her eyes locked onto black ones and she walked over to a couch. They didn't speak for the first few minutes as Sakura closed her eyes willing her mind to be blank.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check your progress."

He did not say anything to refute the lie but watched her carefully. She was pale and sweating, her bags were almost purple looking like two black eyes. She was curling in on herself on the couch shivering with the effort.

"I heard you were banned from the hospital."

"Tsunade took Akame's side."

"The leopard you brought home."

"Hn."

His eyes crinkled in amusement. She had cursed him with how many times he used that 'stupid monosyllabic reply'.

"The cat is not normal. He is too intelligient do not get to close."

"Of course mother." She said with a sappy, sweet, sarcastic tone.

His eyes narrowed just marginally irritated that she wasn't taking him seriously.

She answered him if only to appease the half-hearted glare, "I'll be careful."

"He has stood outside my door several times."

Rolling her eyes she spoke her voice getting huskier with sleep, "He's a feline, their curious by nature. Don't be so uptight."

The supposedly dead-nin said nothing as she fell deeper into her a dreamless sleep. He saw how she tortured herself mentally wishing he could change it, make a difference for the woman who pulled the last two Uchihas out of the darkness.

SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17SNOWMIRRORSDEATH17

Suprisingly it had been three days since Sakura had returned to work at the hospital and she hadn't overworked herself since. The afternoon had come and the patients had been light so her boys dragged her out.

"Come one Sakura-chan. Let's go train. We haven't fought in forever." Naruto pulled her out of the hospital excitedly.

The kunoichi just smiled as she let her teammate pull her along. The other two dark-haired male shinobi were waiting patiently at the training grounds.

"Hello Sai, Sasuke." She waved as the pair finally stopped in front of the ex-Root-nin and runaway.

"Ugly, Dickless finally made it." Rolling her eyes at the "affectionate" term she turned towards Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun said we were training, so singles or doubles?"

"Doubles, I want Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted hugging the pink-haired woman to his sturdy body. If she didn't feel a brotherly love for the Kyuubi container she would have swooned because she knew just what was underneath those clothes.

The quiet boys shrugged not caring because they would get their chance. The blonde jumped up and down before grabbing Sakura and making a 'plan'. He was mainly just saying how he was "gonna beat teme's ass". Rolling her eyes she looked up at Sasuke and Sai nodding at the look.

"We go until the other is incapacitated, knocked out, not dead you guys." Sakura stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

At the silent count of 3 the groups took up the offensive and defensive. Sakura immediately went to take out Sai while Naruto created some shadow clone to go with her and to fight with him against Sasuke.

Sakura and Sai had found there way into the forest while the friendly rivals fought in the open field. She was hiding behind a tree after placing Sai in a genjutsu. The clones were fighting him until the painter had dispelled both the clones and the genjutsu. Sakura was already behind him punching his arm to render the his dominate hand useless when the body dissapated into ink around her petitie hand.

"Damn." She murmured dodging his ink lions. Thankful for the cover the trees provided she clenched her hands into a fist and pooled chakra to the surface covering her knuckled and as she hit the ground with the force of a satellite that fell from the atmosphere.

The effect was stupendous as it uprooted trees within a 30 yard radius. Sai was within he radius and Sakura was able to catch him off-guard until he drew the bird and took to the air. Sakura whose elements were earth and water stayed on the ground under the foliage and trunks. Both were smart not to get to close or be seen. Realizing the problem Sakura sent out a shadow clone of her own towards the field. Sai followed the clone slowly and stopped halfway looking between the field and where he last saw her cautiously.

The clone went towards the group and when the timing was just right as Naruto took a swing a Sasuke dodged it Sakura was there to back him up and knocked Sasuke off-balance slightly but he caught her in the stomach and she went poof.

The blonde and pinkette knew it was time to switch and to catch the duo off-guard.

So when Sakura finally darted out of the fallen trees both her and Naruto ran straight into each other. Within fifteen feet Sakura laced her hands together and forced chakra into her veins to the point where it was visible to the naked eye. She vaulted him up into the air in the direction of Sai, as she pushed him up she lost the slightest bit of speed and was barely able to dodge the Uchiha's leg. Unlike her Sasuke did not have chakra-enhanced strength so when it clipped her it just pushed her back.

Keeping her joints loose she began to dodge his attacks while attacking him at the same time. Some hit, some didn't. It was a fight from the outside, to everyone who wasn't Team 7. But to Sasuke and Sakura it was her way of forgiving him each wound, bruise, and broken bone she created was just one inch, one step closer to forgiveness. It had been years and he didn't know how long it would take but he would endure it as he had made her endure for all those years when he went to go seek his revenge.

As he countered and parried each of her moves he jumped back to perform the signature Uchiha fire jutsu as soon as he let it loose he fell to his knees and lost feeling in his arms.

**A/N: Hey this is like almost the fastest I have popped out a chapter. The fight might not have been the best but you get some info on the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura. And you know where Itachi is know we need to the now the why. Tell me your guesses it might influence me on further stuff in the story. The climax is close. It sounds like sex. Anyway I have killer US History and a 12 page English essay to do. Due by midnight.**


End file.
